You're Different
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Naruto returns from his three year journey,older wiser and more mature, with surprisingly very little interest in Sakura...... Naruto harem, with Karin, Bleach, and DBZ crossover.
1. Return

**NOTE: (YA'LL ALREADY KNOW WHAT NARUTO AND SAKURA LOOK LIKE, SO I AIN'T WAISTING THE TIME TO SAY WHAT YA ALREADY KNOW!) **

She shot through the streets, a pink blur of motion as she heard the news. _'Naruto's back! I can't believe it! It's already been three years..._

A smile lit her face as she was looking forward to finding him and seeing how much he had changed over the years. _'I wonder if he's matured..._

She remembered how quiet the village had been with him gone, and looked forward to seeing him liven things up a bit upon his return. She finally arrived at the village gates and stopped as she laid eyes on him for the first time in three years. There he was, standing atop the roof of them, gazing out over the village, a wide grin on his face as the wind blew his blond hair. "Ah, it's SO good to be home again!" His voice was filled with mirth as he said this. He gave a content sigh and crossed his arms behind his head, failing to notice Sakura. Jiraiya stood next to him, and grinned ans he nudged Naruto in the side with one elbow and pointed to the the Hokage monument.

He could barely hold back his laughter as he saw it: "Hey look at the Stone faces!"

Naruto turned his gaze on the Hokage faces, and raised a blond eyebrow in amusement. What they saw was this: Tsunade's face had been added to the four Hokage's, but someone had defaced all five of them know, and Naruto had a pretty good idea as to who the culprit was. "It looks like Konahomaru has been following in my footsteps as a prankster."

Jiraiya nodded as they watched Ebisu chase the teenager their way, kicking up a large cloud of dust as he did so. Naruto watched the new genin easily evade the special Jonin's attempts to capture him again and again, and he restrained a chuckle at the boy's antics. "Yep. He's just like me when I was his age." Then he glanced down and saw Sakura. He grinned and raised a hand in greeting to her, then leapt down to land right in front of her.

The Haruno gasped as she watched him rise to his feet, he was now several inches taller than her. She found herself at a loss for words, and berated herself mentally for this. _'Stupid! Say something! It's just Naruto!'_

But she still found herself unable to speak. Naruto grinned down at her and leaned forward, placing a hand on top of her pink hair, his saphire blue eyes crinkling in a smile. She could tell from the tone of his voice that he was happy to see her after such a long time, and he seemed to be _heaps _more confident, if he was actually daring to get this close to her. "It looks like I 'm taller than you know, Sakura-chan. Did you shrink when I was gone?"

She frowned at his comment, and instinctively lashed out at him with a fist. Naruto grinned and caught it with his free hand, his tone chastising the Haruno. "Now Sakura-chan, that wasn't very nice. I was just talking to you, and here you are trying to bop me over the head."

She blushed at this chastisement, and suddenly realized how close his face was to hers. _'Does he even know what he's doing? He's so close I could just..._

At that moment, Naruto removed his hand from her head, releasing her wrist in the process. He smiled as he gave her a quick once over, making her blush again. "So how have you been Sakura-chan? I see you got a new outfit. Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Sakura grinned as she revealed that almost everyone had become Chunin while he was away. Naruto grinned as well as he informed her that Tsunade had mad him a Chunin when he returned from his journey a few hours before everyone knew. "The only reason I don't have my vest right now is because I wanted them to make mine...special."

She raised an eyebrow at this new Naruto. _'He's completely different from before. He actually looks kinda... handsome... _Now _she_gave him a quick once over and he smiled when he caught her doing so, his voice laced with amusement."Sakura-chan, are you checking me out?"

Deciding to change the subject, she smiled and answered with a question of her own, her tone deliberately unsure. "Naruto, do I look any different to you? More... grown-up?

Now she controlled her blush as she said it, making her face turn a pale pink as Naruto gave his response, his voice warm. "Yeah, Sakura. You're even more beautiful than when I left." Then his ears pricked and he grabbed her arm, spinning her towards him as one _very _excited Konahamaru landed where she had been standing mere moments before.

The excited genin grinned as he saw Naruto, the young teen was practically bursting with joy. "Boss! You're back!" Then his gaze fell on Sakura, who was held tightly in Naruto's arms. His grinned as his tone became that of someone who _thinks _that they know whats going on. "And you landed a girlfriend already?!" He flashed his pearly whites in a wide grin and closed his eyes, giving him a thumbs up. "NICE! That's just like you boss! Your always getting all the girls!"

Sakura turned beet red at this, and Naruto gave a sigh smiling as he did so. He gently let go of Sakura, and turned to face his young friend. "Konahamaru, Sakura-chan and I are just friends, nothing more." He turned to Sakura, a knowing smile on his face, and she saw that _this _time he seemed truly happy for her. "Besides, Sakura-chan said she loves Sasuke. Right Sakura-chan?"

The poor Haruno was taken a back by this, and in both a good and a bad way. Part of her was glad that he had taken her words to heart, and another was sorry that he had seemingly given up on her, just like Lee had so many years ago after Tenten told him that she loved him. _'He's giving up on me? And why do I actually feel sad about that?'_

Shaking it off as nothing, she watched as Konohamaru showed off Naruto's original technique, the Sexy Jutsu. As soon as he turned into the smoke covered woman, Jiraiya immediately got a _huge _nosebleed, and Sakura's jaw dropped at the jutsu. _'Why you little pervert!_

Naruto however had a different reaction. He smiled an shook his head, a bemused smile on his face. "Hey, I'm to old to be soing such childish things. And you should know better." Konohamru's jaw dropped, and he released the jutsu. Sakura smiled at this new display of maturity, and nodded.

"He's right. Such perverted acts disgrace women. You should be ashamed of yourself." The genin hung his head, but Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder, and grinned as he handed the boy a scroll, his tone serious. "Here, try learning _this _jutstu. It's an A-rank jutsu known as the Rasengan."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at this, as Naruto explained the three steps and so on.

_'Wow Naruto. You really have grown up.' _He saw Sakura fidgeting out of the corner of his eye, stealing glances at her blond teammate. He grinned as the teen bid her farewel and took off to find the rest of his old friends. _'And it looks like he's becoming quite the ladies man.'_


	2. The New Girls

Naruto bid Kiba and Shino farewell as he took off in search for the rest of his friends. _'Well, its good to see that those two are doing well, but where the blazes is everyone-WHOA!'_ He didn't have far to look, as he rounded another corner and nearly ran right into Hinata, who was quite surprised to see him. Her pale eyes widened as she recognized her blond crsuh, and she forcefully surpressed her blush. _'Wow. He's REALLY handsome now..._

The two saw that they were about to crash into each other, and they slammed on their brakes immediately, heels diggin into the ground as they grinded to a stop. The both breathed a sigh of relief, then much to the other's amusement, they fell backwards on their butts laughing hysterically at the near crash. With a sigh, Naruto helped Hinata up and was amazed to see that she wasn't blushing around him now.

He was quite amused by this, having figured out that she had had a rather large crush on him, during his three years of training. He cleared his throat and spoke, his tone curious. "Neh, Hinata-chan, do you still have that crush on me?" She smiled and nodded, her face lighting up as he asked. "Yes, how did you- Naruto placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "Do you wanna go on a date tomorrow? I'd take you out tonight, but I have some... old friends to meet."

She giggled and leaned forward, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. This made him raise an eyebrow in amusement as she spoke. "Then tomorrow sounds great!" Naruto smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, his tone playful. "No, that's not how you give a kiss Hinata-chan...

He leaned forward, a feral grin on his face, his voice semi-serious. "This is how you give a kiss my dear." With that he leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers, and then as quickly as he did that, he disappeared, a cloud of dust tearing up behind him as he took off and she heard him shout over his shoulder: "See you tomorrow Hinata-chan!"

The navy haired girl smiled and waved in his direction, as he disappeared from sight. _'He kissed me! Naruto-kun really kissed me! This is great!'_

--

(That Night...

Naruto sighed as he looked out at the stars from his rooftop. Tenten lay next to him, her head nuzzled into his chest, and resting softly on it. Naruto grinned and ran a hand through her brown hair. _'It really does feel good to be home.. And who knew that all these girls would find me so attractive..._

(Flashback)

Naruto tore through village streets, looking for the rest of his friends. _'Okay, where are Lee and Neji- HOLY!' _His blue eyes widened as he landed on a rooftop and saw the two kissing. He scratched his head at the unusual sight and surpressed a shudder. _'Jeez, pervy sage never said ANYTHING about this..._

Just then, a white blur shot past him, and he saw a flash of brown hair. Something wet hit his face as the person shot past, and he immediatley realized who it was. _'That was Tenten!' _With a quick glare at the liplocked chunin, he burst of speed, he pushed off from the rooftop, and pursued the fleesing girl, worried for her safety.

_'If she saw that, she must be on the verge of breaking down. I need to find her before she does something dangerous..._

_--_

Tenten rounded a corner, and ran smack into Naruto, who quickly grabbed her arm before she could run off again. He knew what she was going to do, but he made no effort to stop her, knowing that th epoor girl needed to vent. She shrieked and lashed out at him, and he purposely allowed her to strike him on the face, leaving a red hand mark. Then, before she could strike him again, he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her, his voice kind and caring for her.

"Tell me everything...

And with that she did. As she finished, she began to cry, the tears flooding out of her doe brown eyes. "He-He's, been cheating on me this whole time! And with Neji! HE'S BEEN DOING IT FOR A YEAR!" With another sob, she buried her head into his chest, the plentiful tears soaking his shirt. Naruto gave a sad smile and reached down to lift her face up to meet his. Once again the now mature blond felt his heart pang for the girl's situation.

"Ten-chan. You know that you can always lean on me whenever you feel alone. You know that right?" She sniffled and managed a nod, her eyes full of that _terrible _sdaness that Naruto knew all too well. _'She's all alone now, and the porr thing just wants someone to love her back, with no strings attached.'_

"I-I c-can't t-trust a-anyone a-anymore!" She sobbed the words out, and Naruto sook his head and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, stopping her cold. "You can trust me. I will NEVER leave you high and dry. I will NEVER trhow you aside, and I NEVER go back on my word. That's my Nindo, remember?" The brown haired girl sniffled again, choking out the next words:

"B-But w-what about Hinata? I s-saw you ask her o-out." Naruto smiled in understanding and gently ran a hand through her long brown locks. "Well then, she'll just have to share me then, won't she?" Bereft of all others barriers or obstacles, she sighed and just rested her head on his chest, her voice barely a whisper. "When did you get to be so mature?"

Naruto grinned at this and rested his head against hers, felling he relaz and just enjoy the moment. "Three years of intensive training can do that to ya...

(End flashback)

He looked upon the full moon and sighed again. _'How the hell did I end up with TWO girls? I guess pervy sage was right. You really do haave to grow up sometime. But who knew that growing up would make me such a ladies man?' _He began to close his eyes, but just before the darkness took him, he felt a MASSIVE chakra spike, and then three things happened. A female figure shot across the face of the moon, with two cloaked figures in hot pursuit of her. He got a good look at her yellow eyes as they locked with his own, pleading for help.

Then she was gone, oddly enough leaving a long trail of kunai in her wake as the men pursued her still. The second thing that happened was that he saw a star fall from the sky and land with a loud BOOM outside the village gates, shaking the very earth. _'Whatever that thing was, its by the gates.'_ That was were the mysterious woman seemed to be going as well.

Curious and intrigued by this, he rose ot his feet, and noticed something VERY odd. Everything had stopped.

His eyes widened in a rare moment of surprise as he saw the woman still moving towards the gates, while everyone else and everything around him seemed to stand stone still. He looked down at Tenten, and she wasn't moving either. His eyes narrowed at this strange phenomenon, and he rose to his feet, carrying the frozen Tenten bridal style and jumping through his open window, softly placing her on his bed with a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be right back, Ten-chan. But right now... _'Something's going on here. And I aim to find out what it is.'_

His eyes turned red as he shot out of his open window after the woman, failing to notice that the sky had turned blood red.

--

Naruto heard a startled cry of surprise and then loud boom as he neared the gates. _'That can't be good.' _

He sped up, and leapt over the wall to see what the blazes was going on, and what he saw surprised him. The two cloaked men were nowhere to be found and the girl that he had saw earlier was backpedaling rapidly, fear in her yellow eyes. Naruto saw what was spooking her, and he realized that the poor girl had a very good reason to be afraid. _'Wgat the hell is that? A methling? I didn't know that they still existed.._

But he sonn realized that it _was _a methling, as a young girl with purple hair and red wings attacked the yellow eyed girl savagely, her claws tearing and slashing at the tanned girl. The methling's eyes glowed bright red as she savagely attacked, and Naruto recognized that her...what was it again? He snapped his fingers as he remembered what Jiraiya had told him. _'Oh I remember know! Her blood increased, and now she's lost it!'_

Another scream from the tan girl shook him out of his thoughts, and he saw her right arm was now bleeding badly it didn't look like she could hold out much longer against the frenzied methling. Then yellow eyed girl gave a shriek of surprise as one clawed hand grabbed her wounded arm and yanked her forward.

The winged girl opened her mouth, revealing her fangs, obviously intending to bit her, her glowing eye eager for blood. Naruto also remembered waht could happen to some people if they were bitten by a methling, and hissed angrily as he shot forward...

--

The girl closed her eyes in fear, but unbeknown-st to her, Naruto shot forward, shoving her out of the way and placing himself directly in front of the methling's fangs. The winged girl was unable to stop in time, and instead her fangs sank into his neck as Naruto winced in pain. _'It's a good thing I have the Kyuubi. Otherwise, who knows what this'd do to me!' _

The yellow eyed girl shook her head and opened her eyes from her sprawled position on the ground, just in time to see Naruto take the bite. Her face fell, thinking that the one who had saved her was now dead, and there was nothing she could do about it. _'Great. A hot guy saves my ass, and know he's- EH?!'_

Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Naruo turn around and grab the biting girl in a bear hug, her fangs still in his neck. She whimpered softly, and wrapped her arms around his own neck, a pale pink blush on her face as she did so. The tan girl saw a confused look flash across her face, and then the girl released her fangs from his neck, and opened her eyes, revealing them to be an orange amber color.

Her red wings extended into the air, and Naruto gave a sigh of relief as they began to dissolve. Bu still something nagged at him, and the way the methling was looking at him, her amber eyes full of compassion, didn't help it either. _'Wait a sec. Didn't pervy sage say that if a methling's blood increased-_His gaze raises to the full moon as he continues to think- _'On a full moon, that they would- _

His gaze now falls upon the young methling girl, and he remembers _exactly_ what Jiraiya had told him._ 'That they would fall in love with whoever they bit? And that means- Oh boy. She has a crush on me now?'_

Jiraiya's theory wa soon proven, as the girl took a few steps towards him, her voice stammering. "Um... thanks for calming me down... M-My n-name's K-K- Karin! My name is Karin!" Naruto smiled warmly at her shyness, and was mesmerized by her angelic voice. Maybe her having a crush on him wouldn't be so bad after all...

He took several steps forward, to meet Karin halfway, his voice warm and affectionate. "Nice to meet you Karin- he wraps her in a hug, and she blushes pale pink before resting her head against his chest. "The names-

Then the other girl spoke up, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Blondie? OI! Whiskers? HELLO?!' The tan girl, who had been watching this exchange had decided to speak up. And Naruto noticed that she wore an orange kimono held in place with a violet obi with long purple hair tied to a ponytail and yellowish catlike eyes said while waving her hand in front of the blondes face. "Eh?" Naruto asked… still shocked at seeing her so energetic after the fight. She hissed in annoyance at his confusion. 'Yeah you! Who else? Do you see any other tall blonde guys with whiskered cheeks?' Now, the girl was scowling, waving her arms around like a madman at him.

Naruto blanched at this. "Er... no?' _'Whoa… why are the cute girls always so aggressive? Plus, she looks like a cat…And she even wears orange! ' _A large sweatdrop formed on the back of his head as he waves his hands in front of himself in a protective manner. "Well then. What's your name? Or should I keep calling you Blondie?' The catgirl asked.Naruo cleared his head and shook it. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet ya."

She grinned and took his hand in her own. "The name's Yoruichi Shihouin, and I'm from the village hidden in the Clouds." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, and finally notice the scratched headband on her neck. "You're a missing nin?" She beamed at him and gave him the peace sign. "Yup! I got tired of all of those strict geezers, so I skedadled out of there!"

Her eyes narrowed as she place a hand on his face, examining the whisker marks again. "So... What's with the whiskers?"

Naruto gave a sad sigh and gaver ehr the short explanation. "How I got those whisker marks is a long story and to sum it up, the Kyuubi is sealed in me." He sounded a tad bit sad at the end. Karin gasped and nuzzled her head into Naruto's shoulder. "Oh! Naru-kun, I'm so sorry! You must have had a terrible like growin gup!" Yoruichi however, smiled at this revelation and lifted her shirt up exposing her tanned stomach, and revealing a seal similar to Naruto's. Her voice was also somewhat sad as she spoke. "I know exactly how you feel. I have the two tailed cat, Nibi, sealed inside me."

Naruto's eyes flashed red in response, and hers flashed blue as well to prove her point. Naruto nodded his head in approval, and spoke up, looking around for the two men that were chasing her. _'I better not tell her that those two were probably from Akatsuki. No use in freaking her out anymore than she already is.' _So instead he said: "Those guys in those red and black cloaks... Where did they go?"

Yoruichi shrugged, her voice nonchalant. "Beats me. They just started chasing me all of a sudden and all I know is that when they saw her- her still blue eyes fell on Karin, who nervously squeezed Naruto's hand tightly and hid behind him. "They took off and ran for the hills.

His blue eyes widened at this. "So they were afraid of her?" Karin shyly spoke know, still hiding behind Naruto. "Um... I hate to interrupt, but can we find somewhere to rest? I'm- she surpressed a long yawn, whil Yoruichi had to do the same, only realizing now how tired she was. "Yeah, she's right. Can we bunk with you for tonight, blondie-kun?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her odd nickname. "Blondie-kun? Yoru-chan, why such an odd nickname?" The tan girl surpressed a blush, her loud voice becoming soft and shy as her blue eyes faded to yellow again. "You don't want a nickname?"

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through her prurple hair, and she immediately took his hand in her own. Naruto mentally shook his head, seeing that there was no way he was going to be able to rid himself of these two anytime soon, nor did he want to. _'This is crazy. I'm picking up girls without even trying to! Man, pervy sage is gonna flip!'_

Then he too yawned, and hand in hand with the two girls, he leapt over the wall, and time started again as they arrived at Naruto's house...


	3. Memories

**WOW! SO MANY FAV'S AND REVIEWS! I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE THIS! I'M GONNA PUT EVEN MORE OF MY HEART AND SOUL INTO EVERY CHAPTER NOW! HERE WE GO MATES!**

Karin looked up at Naruto's house and smiled, her voice soft voice a whisper in the night. "Wow Naru-kun. You have a really big house." The blond Chunin shrugged, and Yoruichi yawned sleepily as he led them in, hand in hand with the two girls. _'I am sooo tired..._

--

Naruto showed them his scarce living room, and dug out a pair of sleeping bags for the two of them. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at this, and then shook her head, tossing the bag over her shoulder her tone annoyed. "No way. I ain't sleeping in this. If I'm staying here, I'm staying in the same room as you." Karin looked at her bag, and gave Naruto a tearful look her eyes pleading with him.

Naruto slapped his forehead and gave a nod of understanding, and opened the door to his bedroom, revealing a sleeping Tenten on his large queen sized mattress. Yoruichi noticed this, and then looked from Naruto to Karin and then back again. The blond gently placed an arm around their waist's and spoke softly, as not to wake his sleeping beauty. His tone was soft, and calm, and they listened intnely for an explanation "I'm not a player, if that's what you think. I just- he shrugged helplessly. "Tend to be nice to girls, and this is what happens. Then I end up falling for each of em. Its my curse I guess."

Yoruichi pondered this for a moment, then looked him square in the eye, her yellow eyes meeting his Sapphire blue. _'It looks like he means what he said. I guess he's just one of those guys who girls gravitate to. Oh well. I'm to tired to think about this anymore.'_

Karin nodded silently and rested her head on his shoulder, her voice filled with love for the blond. "That makes sense, Naru-kun. And as long as I'm with you, I don't care how many girls you have." Naruto smiled at her understanding and released his arms from their waists, holding a hand up for silence, but before he could turn around, he heard a stirring noise behind him, and smiled as a sleepy Tenten wrapped her arms around his waist.

The weapons master saw the two girls as she rested her head on his, and her tone was laced with amusement. "It looks like I'm not the only one who has the hots for you." Naruto smiled and turned around to face her. "So you don't have a problem with my...situation?" She shook her head, a warm smile on her face. "Nope. As long as I have you, I don't care."

Naruto silently thanked Kami for his beloved blessing of luck. _'I don't know whether I'm getting REALLY lucky, or whether I'm REALLY gonna regret this later..._

He smiled and wrapped his left arm around her waist, Karin taking his right hand in her own, smiling warmly. Yoruichi just stretched her arms over her head and yawned loudly, prompting the three of them to do the same. Naruto sighed as he pulled back the covers, and Tenten disapeared into his bathroom, to change into something more comfortable. Karin looked around for a something to replace her blood soaked white dress, and Naruto sighed as he realized that everyone save Yoruich needed a change of clothes.

As for the tan girl, she shrugged off her Kimon, revealing ehrself to be clad in an orange t-shirt and short black pants that hugged her body tightly. She grinned as she saw Naruto raise an eyebrow at this. Her tone was laced with amusement. "Well, you vertainly had a better reaction than my last boyfriend...

Her eyes flashed blue for a second, and she bared her fangs at him as she smiled. Naruto smiled back and his eyes flashed red in a friendly smile as he spoek, his voice curious about her last significant other. "What happened to him?"

Her face fell at this and she hung her head. "He's... dead."

Naruto moved forward and held up a hand, placing it on her head, and she stiffened for a moment, her voice tense as she froze up. "What are you doing?"

Naruo shushed her and focused his mind. _'Allright Arashi. **(YUP! THAT IS WHAT I'M CALLLING THE KYUUBI!) **Do your stuff. Show me all of her memories.' _The Lord of all Demons bared his fangs as he yawned within his vessel, his deep booming voice laced with weariness. **"Fine Kit. Just make sure ya don't EVER wake me up like that again...**

A moment later, Naruto got a blur of images and sounds:

One memory was of Yoruichi and a blonde girl. Curious, his mind gravitated toward it, and he was shocked at what he saw. The landscape was that of a field with with the boides of numerous black robed figures lying on the ground, their bodies torn to pieces. Behind them was a large two tailed blue Cat. _'That must be the Nibi, the two tailed Biju.'_

He continued to watch in horror as the beast easily shredded all who came after it. Finally there were just two men left. One of them had orange hair, and he wore a black Kimono. He tightly gripped a blood soaked black Katana in both hands, and he wore ared and white mask, his yellow eyes blazing out of it in anger. The other man was HUGE.

He had long black and spiky hair,and he held what looked like a long jagged sword in one hand. he had mutliple gashes on his amrs and legs, and his black kimon had a tattered and torn white jacket over it. He wore a blakc eyepatch, but he reached up with one hand to remove it, and as soon as he did, the memory faded.

Then another one took its place. The blue demon cat was held down by the two men, and the one with the mask drove his sword down into the beast, front left leg, pinning it, as did the spiky haired man, who drove his jagged blade down next to the black one. Then the view shifted to a a blond man with an odd green and white rob and a white green striped hat.

The sound of his sandals hitting the hard dirt echoed dully throughout the blood soaked plain. Naruto saw a young girl riding on his shoulders, and Naruto immediately recognized that the one who was seeing all this was Yoruichi. His eyes widened as he saw the man put the girl down and whisper something into her ear. The girl nodded and crossed the distance to stand next to Yoruichi, who turned and received a wide smile from the blond girl. _'Oh no. Don't tell me he's gonna..._ The man smiled sadly as he looked down on the two girls and he could barely make out his words as he spoke, making seals: "Yugito- Yoru- Su- ab- is? -lly-ure?"

Naruto realized that the man REALLY didn't want to do what he was doing, but the demon cat hissed and the two men struggled to keep it down. He saw the masked one turn his head and yell, his voice desperate. "Urahara! Hurry! Kenpachi and I can't hold it down for much longer!" The beast shrieked and nearly broke free, but the two held it tightly down, their muscles bulging from the effort it took to restrain the massive beast.

Naruto shook his head, but the memory would not stop. _'No.. Don't do it..._

The beast screamed, and blue chakra lashed out, cutting deep into Kenpachi's arms. The man snarled, and yellow chakra flared as his deep voice boomed out: "No you don't! You're staying right HERE!"

Black chakra flared around the masked man as he held the beast down with Kenpachi's aid. "That's right! You're gonna pay for all the crimes you've commited! FOR ALL THE PEOPLE YOU KILLED!"

Urahara finished his seals, and the Death God faded into view behind him. Naruto saw a lone tear fall from his brown eyes as he heard his sad voice loud and clear. "Forgive me."

Then everything went black as Naruto was forced out of her mind.


	4. A Lover's promise

His eyes opened, and he found himself on the floor, staring up at Yoruichi. He smiled sadly as he rose to his feet, and the first thing he saw were her yellow eyes filled with tears. He spoke, his voice laced with sadness for his fellow demon container.

"Your boyfriend, he died in that battle three years ago, didn't he? Is that why you didn't want to talk about it?" She nodded, her voice starting to crack with sadness as the tears began to fill her eyes. "Yes. And- She closed her eyes, desperately trying to shut off the faucet that was about to pour water down her eyes. "And it hurt- She started to shake now, and Naruto _knew _that she was about to lose it.

"And I-I-I was g-g-going to tell him th-that I-I l-loved h-him!" Then she finally snapped and buried her head into his chest as she burst into tears, her tan body shaking violently as she sobbed into his chest, the tears soaking through his jacket. Naruto wrapped his arms around her tightly, knowing _exactly _how she felt. _'I know what it's like to lose someone important to you. I lost Sasuke, my best friend, and I'm STILL trying to bring the teme back.'_ as she let out her pent up emotions into his chest.

Naruto gave a sad sigh as she did so, and whispered a question into her ear.

"That girl... Yugito... She's your friend right? Is she still alive?"

The tan girl managed a nod, her body shaking with the sobs.

Naruto immediately tensed, ready to go find the blond girl and bring her here."Where is she? Tell me and I'll bring her here in an instant."

She shook her head now, and finally raised it to look up at him, her yellow eyes still brimming with tears, her tone miserable. "You won't be able to find her. She's an expert at hiding herself. And that's because I only have _half _of Nibi sealed in me. Yugito got the other half sealed in her. She said that shewanted to help me bear the burden, so I wouldn't have to be all alone. We thought that the village would hate us and want us dead." Her face lit up as she spoke now, her voice happy.

"But they didn't. They knew that we chose that fate, and they respected it. And thanks to I-Ichigo, we were treated like heroes by the village. Everyone was always nice to us, and we were happy. We thought that we had made the right decision. And we thought that was the way things would stay."

Then her face fell even more, and Naruto knew the bad news was coming. Panic filled her usually confident voice as she spoke now. "Then something happened. That man, the one with yellow eyes and pale skin, he took her! And he did something to the village when she tried to defend herself with the Nibi's chakra! He made them think that we really were monsters! And wh-when Ichigo tried to stop him, he-he-

Naruto placed a two fingers to her lips, silencing her. He already knew what the rest of the story was, and it infuriated him to no end. _'Orochimaru! You always screw people over dont you?! You teme! When I get my hands on you- _His free hand clenched as he imagined breaking the Sanin in half like a frail twig- _'You will wish you never existed!'_ His red eyes flashed again, and yet his warm voice still soothed her frayed nerves. " Don't worry Yoru-chan. I promise you, I'll bring her back and tear him a new hole for an ass. Believe it."

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, and she grabbed his head and pulled his face down close to hers. Her voice was desperate as she choke dout the words. "Promise me. Promise me you'll bring her back, and promise me you'll never die on me and leave me all alone again. Promise."

Naruto's voice was filled with seriousness as he smiled, his blue orbs glowing in the moonlight. "I promise, Yoru-chan. I will do all of those thing and so much more." Having said this, he leaned forward, and slowly but gently pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave a soft whimper/sigh as she enjoyed the moment. _'I feel... warm... I think... I can trust this guy with my heart, He might be able to bring Yugito back, and for him to do that, I have to trust him with it.'_

After a moment, he broke, it and saw a wide smile on her tan face, her yellow orbs no longer filled with tears or sadness of any kind. In fact, they were fille with purre joy and happiness. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, giving him an unusually gentle hug "That's better. Now-

Then he turned apologizing to Karin, who had been patiently standing there the whole time while he calmed Yoruichi down. He whistled softly as he crossed the room and he rooted through his drawers, looking around for something to replace her tattered and bloodsoaked clothing. _'Come on... There's gotta be SOMETHING in here... AHA!' _He grinned as he pulled out a new pair of black Pj sweat bottoms that Jiraiya had given him when they returned from the trip. _'I knew these would come in handy!' _

He tossed it over his shoulders, and the young methling snatched it out of the air, a warm smile on her face. "Thanks, Naru-kun." Naruto grinned and couldn't help but turn a little pink as she beamed at him, her smile revealing her small fangs. _'Damn, she's so cute!'_

Then remembering the task at hand, he continued to scour the depths of his drawers, angrily muttering under his breath when he failed ot find a shirt for her to wear, all of his old ones would _never _fit the overly endowed girl. _'Ah great. How am I gonna tell her that I can't find her a- Wow.'_

He had begun to turn as he thought this, and if not for his newfound maturity, he probably would've fainted right then and there.

Karin had removed the tattered remains of her dress, and placed them in the corner of the room. She wore the black sweatpants, and they fit her body snugly. But that wasn't what surprised Naruto. The thing that surprised our blond hero was the fact that although she wore the sweats, she also wore a purple bra that just _barely _held in her ample bossom.

Not trusting his mouth to say the right thing, he merely raised an eyebrow at her, an amused expression on his tan face. _'Hello. I guess she doesn't mind wearing a shirt after all.'_

The amber eyed girl giggled as she saw his expression. "What's wrong Naru-kun? Do you want me to cover myself up?" The blond Chunin shrugged as he heard the bathroom door open. "I'm not going to order you around, Karin-chan. You may do whatever you want." The girl smiled at this, and gave yet another sleepy yawn, making everyone do the same.

She did a small twirl as she spoke, making her more than ample bossom bounce. Her tone still had that innocent tone, and Naruto simply adored it. _'She's so innocent, and yet she's as sharp a whip.'_

"Then I think I'll just keep my bra on. Its too hot for me to wear a shirt."

Naruto sighed as he looked at his digital clock, the large red numbers staring out at him. _'Okay, its 11:00. Time for bed.'_

He surpressed another yawn, smiling as he saw Tenten emerge from the bathroom, wearing one of his only large oversized orange shirts. She returned the smile, and helped Naruto pull back the white sheets. The blond chunin fell back on the bed, sighing as his head hit the pillow and his blue eyes observed Tenten crawling into bed with him on his right side, her head laid agaisnt his chest as she listened to the strong thump of his heartbeat. Karin gave another soft yawn, and crawled in beside him, her head resting on his left shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

Finally, Yoruichi climbed into bed as well. His fellow demon container looked rolled around for a moment, before gently laying her body on top of his. A moment later, Naruto heard the sound of Karin and Tenten snoring. _'Wow, that was fast.'_

He heard Yoruichi whisper his name, and his blue eyes opened to see her face quite close to his own. "Can't sleep, Yoru-chan?" She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, her voice apologetic. "Sorry, too much on my mind still."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding, and reached up to run a hand through her long violet hair. "Well then, I'll stay up with you until you fall asleep. After all, I promised never to leave you, didn't I?"

She smiled down at her blond boyfriend, her voice serious as she whispered her response. "Naruto, I know this is kinda weird, and I know in my gut that you're probably gonna attract more women, but I have to ask you something. Do you love each one of us equally, as a person? I have to know."

Naruto's face turned serious as he gently pulled her head down on the right side of his chest. "Of course. I told you that I'm not some womanizer, or a player. When I date someone, when I help someone, its because I care about them. In other words, yes. I love you, Hinata-chan, Ten-chan, and Karin-chan, equally. And if any more girls show up, I will still love them as equally as I do the four of you, even though Hina-chan isn't here at the moment."

He let out a deep breath as he finished, his tone still soft and whispery, so only she could hear it. "Did I answer your question?"

The Nibi vessel smiled and scooted up on him, her face smiling softly. She leaned her face up and her lips met his in what would be a long kiss. "Yeah blondie. You answered it."


	5. Request

**LISTEN UP PEOPLE, AND LISTEN GOOD! KUMA-CHAN IS THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THE IDEA FOR THE NARUTO/KARIN CROSSOVER! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO _ORIGINALLY _INTRODUCED METHLINGS _INTO _NARUTO! NOT ME! I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR SUCH CREATIVITY! AND I AM PRETTY PROUD OF HER FOR COMING UP WITH SUCH A BRILLIANT IDEA! YAY KUMA-CHAN! NOW... ON WITH THE STORY ME HEARTIES!**

As Naruto slept, the three girls nuzzled into him, he had the strange feeling that he had forgotten something. Shrugging it off as nothing, he turned and rested his head against Tenten's, smiling softly as he did so. _'Whatever it might be, I'll deal with it in the morning..._

_--_

But he had forgotten something. The comet that he had saw earlier. It had landed outside the village as he thought, but at the last moment before its impact, it had veered off into the trees, digging a large furrow into the ground as it impacted. Now if anyone had been nearby, they would have seen a most unusual sight. There was no rock where the large trench ended, but there was a large dark material, resembling that of hardened lava.

The area was surrounded by a large scorch mark, and from dark material, steam rose, lightning crackling around it. Then, the sparks continued to crackle around it, becoming more and more numerous by the second. And if anyone had been around to witness this, they would've fainted. What happened next defied all logic.

As the sparks continued to crackle around it, a small blakc dot appeared. Then it began to grow, slowly increasing in size, until it resembled a small black doorway. The black wood was immediately surrounded by a white light, forming a protective barrier around it, white over black. And if anyone was around to see it, they would have seen several letters etched into it by a seemingly invisible hand.

The inscription was set on the the middle of the door, in small letters, and if one looked closely it would have read: Soul Society. The door shook for a moment, and it appeared to open a crack, but then an invisible force slammed it shut

--

Naruto opened his eyes and yawned sleepily. _'Oi, what a night..._

He heard Yoruichi and Tenten in the kitchen, and he aroma of bacon and eggs wafted into his nose.

He felt a tug on his arm, and turned to see Karin just waking up, her amber eyes full of life and curiosity. The first thing she did was instinctively grab his arm, as if she was afraid that he would disappear. Naruto smiled at this. THIS kind of clinginess, coming from her, was actually quite endearing to him. _'Well, its certainly better than her being so possessive, and if if she was, I probably wouldn't care. She's just too cute.'_

With a happy sigh, he slowly ran a hand through her purple hair, and smiled down at her, his voice soft and gentle as his blue orbs met her amber.

"Hey Karin-chan. Did you sleep well last night?" The girl nodded her head and yawned, her voic still sleepy. "Yes, I felt safe last night with you, so I got plenty of sleep." Naruto raised an eyebrow at her mention of safety, but he didn't want to ruin the good mood of the angelic girl.

He saw her eyes flicker up to his face, and then back down again. He chuckled at this, and she turned a pale pink. He gently placed one hand on her face, and her blush dissapeared as she nuzzled her head into it, whispering his name softly. "Naru-kun, your hand's warm...

He smiled again, and thanked Kami for his blessing. _'I don't know what you're up to, but I thank you for such understanding girls.' _He spoke to the methling, his voice teasing softly.

"Karin, you can kiss me if you want. I won't get mad." She blushed again, and Naruto thought it looked adorable as she stammered out: "B-But, I... this might sound silly... butIneverkissedanyonebefore!" Naruto had to forcefully restrain a burst of laughter at her rapid speech, and the thought of a 16 year old girl not kissing before, then he immediatley rebuked himself for almost laughing aloud.

_'I shouldn't be almost laughing! She's a methling, of course she hasn't kissed anyone before! After all, when a methling kisses a human, Pevy sage said that means that they REALLY and truly love that person.'_

He decided to put this theory to the test, by asking her directly. His tone was serious, yet curious as he spoke, he REALLY wanted ot know if that was how she felt about him. "Karin-chan, let me ask you something. Do you WANT to kiss me?"

Her face went from a pale pink blush, to a deep dark pink. She nodded stiffly, her voice uncertain and confused. "Y-yes. I-I w-want t-to, but I-I've n-never k-kisssed anyone before...

Her orange eyes looked into his, and she seemed afraid of his answer to the question she was about to ask. "Are you angry? Do you NOT want me to-

Naruto gently used his other hand to lift her face up and bring it close to his, while he spoke softly. He alos noticed that the smell of bacon and eggs was now joined by the smell of pancakes. "Karin-chan, I could never be mad at you. And if you want to kiss me, then I am more than fine with that."

She breathed a sigh of relief at this, and Naruto chuckled out loud, making her giggled back. Then their eyes locked, and Naruto spoked again. "This is how you kiss, Karin. First, you close your eyes." He watched as her eyes gently slid shut, and continued.

"Then, you move your head forward- she did so, as did he- "Then, their lips were about to touch now, and before they did, he whispered the last few words. "Then you kiss."

--

Yoruichi peeked her head through a crack in the door, and smiled as she saw Naruto give Karin her first kiss, the girl wrapping her arms around his neck gently. _'Aw, she got her first kiss. That's so cute. It's a shame I didn't get my first kiss from him, he's one good kisser.'_

She sighed in content, glad to see him happy. Even though _she _wasn't to happy with her "blondie-kun" having more than one girlfriend, she wanted him to be happy, and it wasn't really a problem with her, as long as he still spent time with her, as she was now MORE than certain that his feelings for her ran strong deep and true.

She watched them break the kiss, and grinned as they rose from the bed and made their way towards the door. She silently sprinted back to the kitchen, and saw Tenten there, setting out glasses of Orange juice for them. She giggled as Yoruichi skidded around the corner, and nearly losing her balance in the process.

She shot forward, flash stepping around the room and making sure all of the dishes and other cooking utilities were cleaned and put away, making sure everything was ready for breakfast. Tenten could barely make out her voice as she shot this way and that in her still umastered technique. It sounded like:"Hurryupthey'recomingwegottafinishfast!"

She sighed as she finished pouring the last glass of orange juice. _'Wow. Yoru-chan really is a bundle of energy, just like Naruto-kun.'_

Naruto and Karin rounded the corner just then, and the blond chunin inhaled the wonderful aroma of the breakfast that they had worked hard to make. His voice was filled with gratitude as he saw how neatly they had cleaned up the mess of their cooking. "WOW! It looks like I have two master chef's in the house!"

Yoruichi grinned as she finally skidded to a halt, slightly out of breath. Their was pride in her voice as she spoke, giving him the peace sign once again. "Yup! Me and Tenten really now how to cook! Right Tenten?" She said, turning to her fellow chef. The weapons master smiled and bowed, still clad in the large orange t-shirt.

She grinned as well, indicating the food that was set out on the long table, her voice filled with glee as her brown eyes sparkled."That's right! Nobody can outcook us!" Naruto laughed at this, pulling her and Yoruichi into a hug with one muscular arm, while Karin smiled and gave him a hug around the waist.

Naruto grinned as he relased the two from the hug, and sat down, Karin pulling up her chair and plate next to his, and Yoruich and Tenten on his left and right. Naruto grinned as he sliced his eggs in half, but before he could but the delicious smelling eggs in his mouth, he heard a knock on the door.

He turned to the girls, who were waiting for him, curious expressions on each of their faces. Yoruichi smiled at his indecision and waved toward the door with one hand, her voice laced with amusement, as she had a pretty good idea of who was at the door. "Go on, you're not holding us up."

With a hungry sigh, he rose to his feet, Karin curiouslly following behind him, one arm wrapped in his. _'I guess I better go see who it is..._

Naruto opened the door, and shielded his eyes against the bright light. _'AGH! Too bright!'_

When his eyes finally adjusted, he saw Sakura standing before him, clad in a pink tank top, and black stretch shorts that fit her now MUCH more mature body snugly, as did her top. She saw Karin on Naruto's arm, and her face fell for a moment, then she recovered herself and tented her fingers shyly.

Naruto raised a blond eyes brow at this, and looked at Karin, who, gave him the same confused look.

Naruto cleared his throat, getting the Haruno's attention as he spoke, his deep voice calm and smooth. "Hey Sakura-chan. What's up?"

The girl looked down and mumbled something unintelligible. Naruto didn't hear a word of it, and leaned down close to her face to hear it again. "Sakura-chan, could you say that again? I didn't hear you the first time."

The Haruno blushed a pale pink as she saw how close he was again. _'Ack! He's doing it again! Is he doing this on purpose?! But why am I freaking out? Its-It's only Naruto!"_

With that thought in mind, she said it. But, it came out so fast, it sounded like:"Narutowouldyouliketogooutonadatewithme!"


	6. The Guardian

Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow as his mind processed her surprise request. He had never expected _her _to ask _him _out! When they were younger, _he _was always the one doing that. _' Wait a second. Why did she just ask me on a date? She SPECIFICALLY said that she just wanted to be friends, and now she pulls a 360 on me..._

Yoruichi and Tenten poked their heads through the door behind him, and Tenten smiled as she saw the Haruno girl. _'Well, this was unexpected. I thought she was still hung up on Sasuke, and now she's asking Naruto-kun out..._

Yourichi saw the nervous girl, and sighed as she saw Naruto deep in thought. _'Oh boy. Don't tell me he's gonna actually CONSIDER what she said..._

But the blond Chunin was far to intrigued by this to simply let it slide. He was even more interested as he saw how nervous she seemed, anxiously waiting for his response. _'This is VERY strange. Usually she's always energetic and _He turned to look at Karin again, and the young gril shrugged. It obviously _seemed _that she didn't care what he did regarding Sakura, but the look in her amber eyes made the unspoken message loud and clear. _Be nice to her. Don't stomp on her heart._

He placed his hand under her chin, and forced her blushing face to stare straight at him. His voice was dead serious, and her heart gave a little jump as she realized that he was actually giving it some serious thought.

"Sakura-chan. I don't mean to be harsh, but explain. Now." He was surprised to see her green eyes begin to mist over with tears, then the next thing he knew, she attempted to ram her lips against his. Naruto saw it coming, and quickly raised his hand, Sakura's lips landing softly against his hand instead of his lips. He sighed as he rose back to his feet, and craked his neck, his tone slightly annoyed.

"Sakura-chan, why did you do that? I asked you to explain yourself, not to try and kiss me."

She sighed sadly as she pulled away, and Naruto saw the miserable expression on her face. His blond eyebrows shot up at this, and Karin smiled, obviously seeing something that he had missed. The blond gave an exasperated sigh, running a hand through his spiky hair and holding up a hand, indicating that he wanted her to wait a moment. He ran through what he had just said, and realized that he had spoken without thinking, something that he hadn't done in a VERY long time. _'Jeez, I asked for an explanation, not an attempted kiss. Then I go and run my mouth without thinking. But-_

His blue orbs stared down into hers, and in them, he saw nothing but a poor lonely girl who just wanted to be with him. And here he was being just as cold and cruel to her affections, spurning them just like his best friend had done beofre he left. Anger lfahsed through his eyes briefly at this realization. He did NOT want to become like his former best friend, tossing someone aside like they were trash. _'I swore I wouldn't turn into that teme. And here I am acting just like him... _

Then his heart melted as he saw the pleading look in her eyes, the tears beginning to fall as gave a small hiccup, choking back a sob. The now FAR less dense blond determined that she wasn't using him as a second option, and THAT was the only thing that prevented him from telling her that they should just stay friends. _'Aw, she's giving me that look... Ugh. No. I won't just toss her aside like Sasuke did, and leave her all alone. That would make me no better than him..._

A small chuckled escaped him as a small grin creeped up on the corners of his mouth._ ' Unbelievable. I still like her... I thought I gave up on winning her over awhile ago... And now, I got her to ask me out without even lifting a finger! I guess you really can't stop love..._

Now the small smile blossomed into a wide grin as he extended his hand to her, his tone happy. "It took you long enough. I accept." Her tears vanished in a moment, but her face fell slightly as he continued, seriosu once more.

"However, I also promised that I would tak e Hinata-chan out on a date tonight, so that means that she'll be coming too. And-

Yoruichi and Tenten emerged fully from the doorway, wide grins on their faces. Sakura's pink eyebrows shot up in shock at the sight of the three girls. _'HOLY! He has FOUR girlfriends already?!' _Naruto gave an exapserated sigh at her expression, he was getting _really _tired of explaining this to everyone. His tone now held a VERY much annoyed tone, and she could tell that he was not in the mood to explain this.

"Sakura-chan, is this a problem?"

She rapidly shook her her head and took his hand, a wide smile on her face. Her voice was warm and held the tone that she had usally reserved for Sasuke. In other words, her tone was that of undying affection and love for the blond. "Nope. I won't mind sharing you with anyone." Her gaze rose to his blue eyes, and she saw the wide smile that he had always had on his face when they were younger. _'It looks like there's still a little bit of the old Naruto in there, but a least its not his perverted side.'_

"As long as I- she reached up and gently placed her hands on his face, covering the whisker marks and nuzzling her nose against his a wide grin on her face as she stared intently at him- " As long as I can still have you."

Naruto smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "THAT is a wish I can easily grant."

--

Naruo waited patiently outised the Hyuuga compund for Hinata to come out, Sakura by his side and still clad in her skintight outift from before. Naruto closed his eyes patiently, then opened them a second later, as Hinata's pale eyes stared into his from her standing upside down on the roof, via chakra. She was waering a navy blue t-shirt, left her midriff bare, in addition to some VERY short jeans. She beamed at him, then saw Sakura, and her pale eyes narrowed in annoyance. _'Great. The Haruno got a hold of him too? That sucks. But, judging from the jealous look on her face, she hasn't kissed him yet. I'm gonna have fun with that.'_

Naruto merely smiled as Sakura glared back at Hinata, who grabbed him by his yellow hair, her soft voice playful as she grinned at him upside down. "Naruto-kun, let me show you how to REALLY kiss a girl."

With that, she yanked his head forward...

--

Naruto sighed as he walked Hinata home first, noticing Sakura's depressed look. And he instantly felt guilty for making her feel that way. _'I haven't been paying much attention to her. Hell, I was focsued on Hinata the whole time! Ugh. Having more than one girlfriend is TOUGH.'_

He kissed Hinata good night as they reached her house, then grabbed Sakura's hand. The girl shot him a confuse look, and he grinned in response, his tone gleeful as he sped off towards the hot springs. "Come on! It's my treat! Think of it as a reward for putting up with me ignoring you earlier!"

The Haruno grinned at his desire ot cheer her up, and took off after him...

(The next day/evening)

The white barrier flickered for a moment, then stopped. A moment later, it flickered again, and this continued for several minutes, until the barrier faded away completley. For a minute, all was silent, then door creaked open. A grey pair of eyes peered out, then they were soon joined by a pair of blue ones. Then the owners of the blue eyes poked her head out, revealing her long cruly orange hair.

She looked around nervously, looking every which way the look on her face that of extreme nervousness. The owner of the grey eyes sighed in annoyance, muttering under her breath. "Come on lazy! Move already!" With that, she gave the orange haired girl a hard shove, and she gave a small eep as she stummbled forward and out of the door into the setting sunlight. She nearly fell to her knees as she stumbled out, and turned to glare at her offender, obviously none too happy about the rude shove. "Hey! What did you do that for Soi Fong?!"

A teenage girl's voice echoed from within the darkness of the door, soudning quite peeved herself. "I did that so you would move slowpoke! You woulda stood there all day if I hadn't shoved you!" The one with orange hair rolled her eyes as a 17 year old girl emerged, her short navy blue hair blowing in the violent wind. She wore a long black shirt, the hands clad in silver gloves that bore small kanji's for 'power' on them. She also wore long baggy pants, that made an audible clinking sound as the wind blew them, and they seemed to shine in the now setting sunlight.

She stretched her arms and grinned at her comapnion, looking around at the remainng trees. "See Rangiku? I told ya nothing bad would happen if we came here! That whole- she rolled her eyes and adopted the tone of an old man, hunching her back and pretennding to hobble aroudn as she did so- "The guardian will devour you" thing was a load of bull!"

Rangiku giggled at her impersonation of Yamamto, then glanced nervously back at the door, shivering as she was clad in only a grey tank top and sweat pants, that fit snugly against her 18 year old body. At her waist, she wore a sword, and its black sheathe had a kanji for 'growl' on it. She shivered again, and Soi Fogn rolled her eyes and stalked over to the door, kicking it shut.

She stuck her tongue out as the white barrier snapped back into place, her hands on her hips as she sneered smugly at the inanimate wood. "Hah! Now there's no WAY anyone's gonna 'devour' us!"

Rangiku sighed at her friends cocky demeanor. "Whatever, lets just have a look around for fun, then-

She froze, sensing a massive reaistsu. Her eyes met Soi Fong's and the navy haired girl paled, pointing behind her, mouthing the words, the finally shouting them when Rangiku didn't get it. "IDIOT! RUN!"

The gir spun around to see a massive creature with the body of a man, and the head of a fox. The beast snalred at her, its voice booming and loud, layered with hunger. **"Foolish children! For trespassing upon the sacred gate of Soul Society, I shall devour you whole!' **Rangiku turned as pale as a ghost, seeing the massive black broadsword that he swung immediately downward toward her head.

Soi Fong screamed for her to move, but the poor girl was frozen to the spot with fear. The black blade descended in slow motion, and Rangiku did the only thing she could do. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

--

He was resting in a tree when he heard their combined scream of terror. His red eyes snapped open, and in an instant he was gone, the leaves swirling behind him.


	7. Aizen Sousuke

Rangiku closed her eyes, waitng for the pain as the blade closed in on her head. But instead of any kind of pain, she heard a loud clang, followed by a gasp from Soi Fong. The gasp was followed by a snarl from the beast man, and another snarl from someone else. The oragne haired girl was quite perplexed by this. _'Huh? I'm not dead?' _She warily opened one eye, and then the other snapped open in surprise as she saw a black and orange clad teen standing in front of them, the massive broadsword, held back both hands.

Naruto grinned as his eyes flashed red and became slitted, his voice becoming menacing as Arashi lent him strength. "So, you're a demon too eh? But demon or not- He grinned as he squeezed down, taking a step forward, as the beast took one step back- "You are _nothing _compared to me.

The beast roared in anger, and seemingly pulled out another large blade from thin air, and threw it like a tomahawk at the stunned Soi Fong, who saw it coming and raised her gauntleted hands to block, knowing that this was going to hurt. _'Oh man! Why does he have to go after me now?!' _Naruto hissed in anger, as he saw the whirling blade. _'UH-OH! if that thing hits- _He snarled angrily, and squeezed down on the black broadsword, cracking it in two, and surprising the beast. _'Then she's dead! _He did a quick spin in the air landed a quick one two punch and kick to the monster's face, drawing blood ashe began to move towards the girl, but the fox man recovered himself grabbing the blond him by the leg, tripping him up.

**"Ha! You will not save her! She has trespassed, and for that, she must die!" **Naruto's red eyes widened at this, and cursing under his breath, he lashed out with his free leg, kicking the fox in snout of his face and forcing him to loosen his grip on his leg. Naruto roared with intense fury, pouring on more speed as he saw that he wasn't going to make it in time. _'Come on! Faster! I have to go faster!' _

Three tails of chakra appeared behind him as he tore through the sound barrier, one thought on his mind. _'FASTER!' I HAVE TO GO FASTER!'_

_--_

Soi Fong closed tightly her eyes as the she saw that the whirling blade of death was nearly upon her. _'Oh man, this is gonna hurt!'_

...and heard a wet squishing sound, something wet hitting her face, causing her to open her eyes. She gasped as she saw Naruto standing over her, arms tretched out in a protective manner. He grinned down at her, and wiped the blood off her startled face, concerned for her well being. "Hey miss, are you okay?"

She nodded numbly, and then their gaze traveled downward, both of them noticing the large blade sticking out of his chest. Her mouth opened in a silent 0 as she realized that the blade had pierced his back and gone trhough the other end. Her voice was terrified as she spoke, fearing the death of her unknown savior.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU ALLRIGHT!". Naruto opened his mouth to answer her, but grimaced instead as he felt the black blade yanked out of his gut, by a seemingly invisibile force. _'OW! The hell was that?!' _He heard a snarling laugh, and turned his head to see the fox laughing as the blade returned to his hand. Rangiku in fear shrieked and ran over to them, hiding behind Naruto, whio hissed in pain as he felt the Kyuubi begin to heal his wound.

_'Ouch. A little more to the left, and that thing woulda hit my heart.' _He spat out blood as the hole began to close faster. _'Even now, I can barely move because of the pain..._

The beast merely laughed and spun his two broadswords around him in a circle, his tone mocking the wounded Chunin. **"Not bad little man. You managed to survive my first attack. For that, I shall tell you my name, the name of the one who is about to extinguish you three from existence."**

The blades topped spinning, as he held them in front of him. His deep voice boomed out once again as he shot forward, moving incredibly fast for one so large, and the earth shook with each step he took. **"You should be honored to know my name. For all those who have heard it before have met their death at my hands!"** Naruto winced and held his chest in pain. _'Okay, I have enough gas left to put up a little bit of a fight, I just have to hang in there.' _His red eyes narrowed as he grabbed the two girls by the waist making both of them blush a pale pink.

They listened closley as he spoke, his voice riddled with pain. as the beast neared them. "Okay, when I say three, I want you two to push of the ground as hard as you can, okay?"

The girls looked confused for a moment, but Soi Fong nodded, and Rangiku soon followed suit. Sajin tore through a lone tree as he ripped towards, them, a fierce grin on his fox like face. He howled as he raised his twin blades high over his head, and Naruto shouted: "NOW!"

The two girls pushed off as hard as they could, and thanks to a burst of red chakra from Naruto, they managed to spring to one side, as the blades slammed into the ground where they had been mere moments before. But the beast was far from finished, and he lashed out with a steel toed boot, catching Naruto in his still healing wound, making his gasp in pain and fall to his knees. The two girls gasped, and helped him to his feet, but by then, the beast was on them.

The beast grinned as he raised his blades over his head and prepared to end it. **"My name is Sajin! And since you three have heard my name, you shall-**

A shout interrupted him, the voice filled with rage.

"Keep your hands off my daughters!"

Sajin turned his bestial gaze upon the black door, which burst open, the white seal shattering as a man with brown hair and glasses burst through it, brown eyes blazging with anger as he dre his blade from his green sheathe.

Sajin laughed savagely, baring his sharp teeth in a snarl as he held his twin blades straight out, pointed directly at the three teens. **"Well I'll be damned! A fourth person to kill! This must be my lucky day!"**

The man shook his head as he removed his glasses, his face dead serious. His voice was that of hardened steel, cold and deadly. "I have a name you know, Sajin the Slayer."

The fox shrugged his massive shoulders, repositioning his massive blades on his shoulders. **"Then what is it, little man? Tell me so that I may have the honor of adding your name to the list of those that I have slain."**

Rangiku and Soi Fong grinned as the man flash stepped forward, grabbing them and Naruto, and intsantly moving them out of harms way. He pocketed his glasses, and slicked his hair back, his tone cold as ice. "My name is Aizen Sousuke. And as for you Sajin- He pointed the blade directly at the beast, and a black glow surrounded the powerful captain as he spoke again, his tone cold and emotionless.

"You are about to die. Ban Kai."


	8. The True Lord of Demons

Sajin took a step backward as The black glow surrounded the 5th squad captain, who looked mad as hell. Despite this, the fox still grinned, thrilled to have a worthy adversary after so many years of devouring weaklings. _'So, he can use Bankai. Interesting... Perhaps, I shall get a decent fight out of him..._

An orange aura surrounded the fox man, making the very earth tremble as he grinned savagely, baring his fangs as the ground shook, his deep voice savage. **'Very well little man. I shall show you MY bankai. And you shall fall under its mighty prescence. Now... **

The orange glow blazed around him, the enrgy whipping around him as he spoke. **"Bankai. Arise King of Black armor!"**

As he said this, the enrgy coallseced into a gigantic figure, clad in black armor, faded into view behind him, two gigantic black broadswords strapped to his back. Naruto gaped at the giant figure, his blue eyes going wide at the sight. _'Holy- THAT THING IS HUGE!'_

Then pain coursed through his chest again, and he gave out a cry of pain, clutching his slowly healing chest. Soi Fong gasped, and tore off one of her long ssleeves, pressing it firmly against the wound as the black cloth was soaked crimson. Her voice was filled with fear as she spoke. "Hey! Don't you go and die on us blondie!"

Naruto screamed in response, holdong the now soggy cloth tightly to his chest as he felt something tear at his insides. "GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FRICKIN BODY!"

--

Karin's eyes snapped open, and she clutched at her chest in pain, wace upon wave of agony tearing through her as she held back a cry. _'Naru-kun! He's hurt! I have to find him!' _For the first time, she was glad that she had a pyshcic bond with those that she loved, as that flash of pain had come with an image, and she now knew that her boyfriend was in serious trouble.

_'He's just outside the village! I can get there in a minute if I use my wings!' _

She banged down her door, ignoring the startled looks she received from Anju and her father, who had been walking by. Without so much as a glance behind her or at them, she leapt over the railing, and landed hard on the marble floor, her feet leaving a distinct mark.

Anju's eyes widened as the younger sister saw her big sister's red wings flare out behind her. _'Something must have happened to make her very stressed, she usually suppresses her wings-_

Their father obviously had the same thought, and he shouted down at his eldest daughter, his eye blazing with anger, his tone annoyed at her explosive outburst. "Karin! What are you doing?!"

Karin took off through the door, nearly running into her mother. She shouted over her shoulder, as her red wings fully extended. "I'm going to save him! I'm going to go save my Naru-kun!"

With that, she shoved off of the ground with her legs, and shot into the sky like a missile.

--

Naruto screamed again, then his red eyes narrowed as a female voice echoed in his head. _'I found it. His blade was filled with something nasty, but I got it now. Just.give.me.a-AHA! Got it!'_

Naruto heard a wet thud, and looked down to see a clump of black matter pop out of the hole in his chest. _'THAT was inside me?!' _He heard the female voice giggle, and his blond eyebrows shot up at this. _'Who are you? And what are you doing in-_

The voice echoed in his head again, and he felt himself growing sleepy. _'Sh. I need to get you fixed up, and for that, I need you to be unconscious- Oh. And the name is Kushina. You'll see me soon enough... Foxy-kun.'_

He felt his eyelids begin to droop, and everything began to turn black as he raised his head to meet the shocked grey eyes of Soi Fong, and the startled blue eyes of Rangiku, both girls freaked out by the _thing _that had just popped out of his chest.

Despite the sleepiness that was coursing through his veins, Naruto smiled and managed a chuckle, his voice barely a whisper as he spoke, so very, VERY tired. " Hey you two...my...name...is... Naruto...Uzumaki... Remember...that...

Then his eyes rolled back in his head, and he dropped like a sack of potatoes, out cold for now. Rangiku surpresed a startled cry, and placed her head against the undamaged portion of his chest, and listened softly.

_Thump... Thump...Thump..._

She sighed in relief, and looked up at her friend, her blue eyes relieved as well. "He's still alive. We just need to get him fixed up soon."

Soi Fong breathed a sigh of relief, and shouted over to her father, waving a hand over her head, relief on her face and in her voice. "Dad! He's gonna be okay, but we need to get him to a hospital soon! Hurry up and kill that fox thingy!"

Aizen heard this and nodded. _'In that case, I need to end this fast.' _His face was blank, his voice emotionless as the the black aura engulfed him, his voice echoing from within it as it rapidly circled around him. "I shall end you in one move, Sajin. Dark art: Black Coffin."

The beast gave a surprised growl as a cube of blackish purple energy tried to surround him, until a giant armored fist smashed it aside, as he slammed his fist into the ground. He cackled as he saw the purple vortex fade, then his yellow eyes widened at what he saw.

Aizen's bankai was truly a sight to behold.

The tattered remains of his captain's jacket hung on one shoulder, and he cracked his neck from side to side, his now black hair flowing in the fierce wind that whipped around as storm clouds began to close in. He shook his head, as bemused smile on his face as he heard Rangiku shout out lout: "Allright! Get ready fur face! Our dad is gonna kick your furry ass!"

He then turned to face the fox, and bared his own fangs in a vicious grin, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "Why hello Sajin! It ceratainly has been a while my old friend! How are you doing? How's the wife and kit's?"

He laughed out loud at the beast's reaction, as a vein visibly pooped out of his furry head. Aizen now wore a blue robe with a white fur cloak, and on one shoulder there was a skull that resembled that of a baboon. He was now barefoot, his eyes were a jet black. He raised a hand na dstared at it, experimentally flexing his fingers, his tone now laced with amusement.

"You should be proud, Sajin. Aizen only let's me out when he's truly serious, or when someone threatens- He smiled at the two teenage girls as the waved with their free hands- His daughters. Since I reside well within him, that makes them my own flesh and blood."

Hi eyes narrowed now, and the dark energy whirled around him, his voice laced with anger as he shouted over the roar of ascending to his ful power.

"And sicne he so graciously let me out, You are going to wish you were dead when I am finished with you!" Sajin shivered with fear as he stared into tose souless black eyes. He saw complete and total nothingness, and it shook him to his core to see such a man, as this person wasn't supposed to exist. _'No. He cannot be here. He doesn't exsit in real life!'_

He gaped in shock, then worry, as he saw the blood red katana in his hand, the crimson blade gleaming in the full moon light. He took a step back, and the armored figure did as well, making Rangiku and Karin tremble with fear as the earth shook once again.

He pointed a clawed finger at the man, no... not a man, this was a demon, the TRUE lord of all demons, and if this was indeed him, then Sajin knew he was in for a true fight, as his voice trembled with fear for the first time in over a millenia.

"**You... You cannot be here. You only exist in legend!"**

The man sighed, and pointed a finger at Sajin, and the single digit glowed with yellow light as the man spoke the words, his tone as cold as ice, his deep voice booming out. "And yet I am. And as for _you_fox, you will soon only exist in myth. For you are about to die at the hands of the Emperor of all Demons, Naraku."

Before Sajin could react, he spoke yet again, his eyes narrowin and his tone laced with fury. "Way of binding: Seal of eternal darkness."

Sajin, took a step forward, but found that he could not do so. He looked to his left and right, ad saw several spikes of dark energy hodling his feet firmly in place.

He attempted to free himself, but to no avail. Though the earth shook under his mighty efforts, the darkness held his feet firmly. He roared in furious helplessness, and glared at Naraku twisting his body towards the three teenagers, and raising both furred hands high over his head, his voice filled with malice.

**"Very well then Emperor, prepare to lose your precious-**

Naraku already knew what he was going to do, and he would have none of it. _'Foolish fox. I am not going to fall for that like the Kyuubi did. Let's see- _He whirled his crimson blade around him, the emperor's face hard as stone as the blade was blurring as it moved impossibly fast, before being thrown forward an instant later-

_-How much fight you have left in you when I lop off your hands!' _

The blade shot forward, making a howling sound as it blurred forward... right through Sajins wrists.

Sajin screamed as his hands fell from his wrists, the severed body parts dropping to the ground, spraying blood as they did so. He cluthced his amrs to his chest, the blakc armored figure fading away as the blade redirected it self and impaled the giant right through the visor, making a loud clang as it did so.

Sajin's head snapped up as his ultimate weapon faded away. "**No! I will not let you-**

Now he lost his entire right arm, and he howled in pain, clutching his bleeding shoulder as Naraku sneered down at him clutching the dismembered arm in a clawed hand before dropping it onto the ground, and the instant it touched the earth, it faded away into nothing. "_YOU _will not let me? Stupid beast, you have absolutely no say in this. I shall torture you as I please."

--

Karint tore through the sky, and as she saw the gates, some instinct made her look down. Her amber eyes narrowed in annoyance as she saw that she was being followed on foot by a woman with short purple hair, with said hair being tied back into a ponytail.

_'It doesn't matter. I need to get to Naru-kun!' _She increased her speed, and finally reached the clearing, and saw the fox. Her amber eyes gleamed happily as she saw Naraku tear off his arm. _'Good- _she shot toward the unfortunate fox like a missile, out for his blood.

_'Now its my turn!'_

_--_

Anko cursed under her breath, as she saw Karin outdistance her, and shoot down int the trees, hearing a bloodcurdling scream, followed by a several more equally loud ones.

_'Damn. She is not happy. And to think, I'm even MORE brutal than that.'_

With that, she entered the clearing and closed her eyes as she observed Karin grab the now limbless beast by the throat, and twist her wrist, making a loud popping sound as the beast died, its neck being broken. _'Ouch. I actually feel-_

Her gaze traveled over Naraku, who turned and calmly walked over to his two daughters, before she saw Naruto. The special Jonin gasped as she saw the blond for the first time in three years, and then her eyes widened in horror as she saw the hole in his chest, being healed by the Demon as he crouched down, his clawed hands firmly pressed against the hole.

_'Naruto! He looks liek he got the crap beat outta him! Hell, he might be dead!'_

Fearing for his life, she raced across the clearing, along with Karin, who apparently had the same thought. Ignoring the confused looks on Rangiku and Soi Fong's faces, they leaned their heads over Naraku's broad shoulders. Karin was the first to speak first, her amber eyes brimming with tears. "Naru-kun? Is he-

The demon sighed and removed his hands from the wound, revealing perfectly unmarked skin. He looked over his shoulder at the two, then waved a hand for them to back off, which they reluctantly did.

He rose to his feet, and picked up the blond chunin, slinging him over his shoulder. He looked down at his two daughters, who also looked quite worried for the blond. _'This boy, he truly has many people that care for him. Just like his father..._

Deciding to ease their fears, he spoke as he opened the black door, the wood making a creaking sound as the rain finally began to fall, washing the blood off of Karin as the girl retracted her red wings into her back.

His deep voice was calm and soothing as he spoke." Do not worry. He will live. But in order ofr that to happen we need to take him to OUR hospitals, for proper healing and treatment. And based on what I know of your world, you do not have the proper facilites to heal him."

His teenage daughters were at his side in an instant, and he smiled as he saw the joyous looks on their faces as they looked at the unconcious blond. _'You just met him, and you already care about him this much? You two really are boy crazy..._

He began to step through, when Soi Fong looked over her shoulder, and waved to the two, her tone nonchalant as she did so. "You can come if you want, so make up your minds!"

The two exchanged a glance, and were next to the navy haired girl in an instant, eager expressions on their faces as they spoke. "We're coming!"

Naraku shook his head as he continued to walk through the door. "Yamamoto's gonna have my head for this...


	9. Revival

Naruto lay flat on his back, _inside _the Kyuubi's holding pen, the dim light failing to penetrate the darkness that resided there. A soft purr sounded from within it, whispering his name. "Hey foxy-kun...Time to rise and shine, sleepy head."

Naruto blearily opened his eyes, and found a pair of red slitted ones staring down at him. Still sleepy, he raised an eyebrow, his voice groggy as the memory flashed through his head. " Eh? Sakura-chan...

(Flashback)

Sakura turned beet red as the woman announced that there were only co-ed bathing rooms available for them at the moment, and starting tomorrow, they would be booked solid for a month.The Haruno desperately asked her if they had any other hot springs available, but the clerk shook her head, an apologetic look on her face

Sakura turned to Naruto, her green eyes blazing. _'NARUTO! WHY I OUGHTA-_

But once again he surprised her with his newfound maturity.

Naruto sighed, and opened the screen door to leave, his tone apologetic as he turned to face her. "My bad Sakura-chan. I guess we'll just have to go somewhere else."

Once again, she was shellshocked. _'He really has grown up. He's acting like a true gentelman, not some stupid kid... Maybe, I should test him, to see if he's REALLY changed.' _

Naruto raised a blond eyebrow as he saw her pull out her wallet and place a wad of money on the desk, the woman behind it eagerly taking the large amount of money. _Huh? She changed her mind? AND she's paying? What is going on here?'_

Sakura spoke, her tone carefully controlled as the clerk counted the stack of bills. "We'll take it. Make sure no one comes in."

The woman nodded, and got them a pair of towels.

Now Sakura's emerald eyes locked with Naruto's saphire ones, and she beamed at him, giving him the peace sign, her voice now happy. "Go ahead, Naruto-kun. I'll be right behind you after I get changed."

The Chunin was a bit confused at this, but shrugging his shoulders, he went in anyway. _'Why do I ge the feeling that she's up to something_...

--

Naruto sighed as he relaxed in the hot water, feeling his joints and muscles relax under the hot water. "Aaaah. This is greaaaaat." Five minutes later, he stood up, exposing his black bathing suit as the water dripped of his toned figure.

"I wonder where Sakura-chan is? She said she'd be right behind me-

Then he heard the door open, and he instinctively closed his eyes as Sakura entered, not wanting to get bopped on the head, even if he could block it now. _'Oh boy! Please let her have something on!'_

_--_

Sakura saw him cover his eyes as soon as she opened the door, clad in only a white towel. She smiled as she saw his reaction to the possibility of her being naked, glad to see that he wasn't freaking out. _'Good. I'm really starting to like this mature Naruto. He's HEAPS better than the old perverted idiotic one._

With that, she crossed the wet tiled floor, and lowered herself into the warm water, her white towel slipping form her grasp.

--

Naruto stiffened again, his body going rigid as he heard her enter the water. And yet, his tone betrayed none of his nervousness.

"Please tell me you have something on under that towel."

He felt her run her fingers up and down his muscular chest, and he felt her breath hot on his face. Her voice was seductive as she whispered into his ear, giving it a little nibble as she did so. "See for yourself."

He opened his eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that she was clad in a pink bikini that barely fit her, but hey, it was better than her being naked in front of him. _'If she wasn't wearing anything, I don't know what I woulda done. What a relief_. "You had me worried there for a sec, Sakura-chan."

She grinned, her face still clsoe to his, her voice tugging at his will. "What's wrong? Afraid to see a girl naked?" Naruto's saphire eyes flashed sensing a challenge. "You have got to be kidding." Sakura smiled as she wrapped an arm around his neck, her voice soft and sultry as her lips neared his.

"I was. That was just a test to see if you loved me, or just wanted to sleep with me."

Naruto grinned as their lips nearly touched now. "Do I pass?"

She rammed her lips against his, dragging him down as she snaked her tongue into his mouth.

The blond Chunin mentally smiled as he tasted her strawberry lips.

--

(End flashback)

Naruto mentally shook his head as the memory faded. "You're...not Sakura-chan."

He heard the owner of the eyes giggle, and his eyes widened as he recognized her voice as she spoke.And her voice was laced with that same teasing tone that he had heard in his mind before "Hey foxy-kun. Welcome back. Naruto raised an eyebrow, as red chakra poured into him, lighting the cell and illuminating her face to reveal a female version of himself (Think of his sexy justsu, except a little older, and with his Shipudden clothes on) "Are you-

She grinned and lowered her lips onto his, whispering her answer as he began to awake. "Yup. I told you that you would meet me soon, didn't I? I'll see you tonight, Foxy-kun."

Then he blacked out.

--

And awoke to see a girl about his own age, her black braided hair streaming down into his face. But that wasn't what got his attention. What he REALLY noticed was that he rlips were locked tightly with his, and her tongue was in his mouth. He was about to break the sleepy kiss, and protest, when he felt a familiar rough hand on his shoulder, and looked up into the brown eyes of Anko, who grinned down at him before leaning down and giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Now our blond hero was VERY confused, until good old Aizen appeared at his right side and spoke.

"Don't move Naruto. This is Unohanna's secret revival technique: Way of healing 1: The Breath of Life. It only works if she has strong deelings for the person that she is using it on. Furthermore, If you break the kiss, then you are likely to slip into a coma, from which you will never awaken- Naruto paled at that-. Also, the healing will supposedly speed up if an unknown lover is nearby, and Anko volunteered herself for the job."

He smiled as he said the last part, his calm gaze turningto Anko as he said this, and the snake master blushed a pale pink, knowing that she was going to have some explaining to do when this was over. _'Naruto is gonna want an explanation for this..._

And she could tell that was the case, by the look in his eyes as his saphire's bored into her doe brown eyes, the unspoken message clear. _'When I'm healed, you have some explaining to do.'_

Anko sighed, releasing her lips from his forehead and giving him a small nod as she did so. Then Naruto released her from his piercing gaze and merely relaxed into the kiss, content not to move. A moment later, he heard an unknown voice, apparently Unohanna's, in his mind.

"Are you allright?"

He would have smiled if his lips weren't covered, so he did the next best thing. He gently reached up to wrap an arm around her slender waist, his blue eyes crinkled in a smile as he felt her place her hand atop his. He smiled inwardly, and intertwined her fingers with his own, and his voice rang out in her head

"I will be, thanks to you."

Her grey eyes closed as she leaned down, deepening the kiss more than was necessary, her slender figure laying itself gently atop his toned one.

"Good. But don't expect me to stop anytime soon."

Naruto's blue eyes slowly closed as he enjoyed the moment, the unexpected, but now MORE than welcome display of affection from the long haired girl, her long braided hiar streaming down her back as she wrapped an arm around his neck.

--

(An hour later)

Aizen read over Naruto's vital sing on the monitor, and turned, giving a medic a questioning as the wite robed man thumbed through the files. "Well? Is he Minato's son?" The medci seemed to find waht he was looking for, and ran a finger down a page, his voice excited. "It would appear so, Captain Aizen. His blood is exactly like that of the man. But as for how and when he had a son- He put the paerwork back in a drawer and shrugged helplessly- "I have no idea."

Aizen pondered this, running a hand through his short hair. "It doesn't matter. But what DOES matter, is the fact that the most powerful Shinigami to ever exist, next to Captain Yamamato, has a son, and that son is following in the footsteps of his father."

The medic looked confused at this, and the tone was evident in his voice. "But sir, he hasn't awakened his shinigami powers yet." Aizen smiled at this, brown eyes warm as he did so. "True, but I have figured out a way to help him do so. The only problem is, that-His face fell at the prospect of doing it- "We may have to stage a hollow attack...


	10. The Vow of Vengance

Naruto gave a tired sigh as Unohanna finally broke her healing kiss. She stared down at him, and he smiled up at her, croaking out a weak thanks. The medic smiled, and reached over to the counter, grabbing a glass of water and handing it to him, whispering softly, her voice soft and smooth as the finest silk.

"Here. Drink." He smiled, taking the cool glass, and gasping as the cold liquid poured down his throat. "Aaaah. Thanks for that." She giggled at his relaxed tone, and he couldn't help but laugh as she flushed a pale pink, noticing that in her current position, her white tank top was giving him an excellent view of her more than ample chest.

Naruto smiled, his voice gentle as she yanked her shirt up, running a hand gently across her cheek to cool her burning red face. "Hey, don't worry. I'm not a pervert." She smiled at that, speaking again. "I never got your name...

He grinned and flashed her a thumbs up, his tone prideful. "The name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." The black haired girl smiled, then shivered as a cool breeze blew through the open, window, revealing it to be nearly night. Naruto readjusted himself, moving his body so that she rolled over onto his left side, as he wrapped an arm over her shoulder, pulling up the white sheets to keep them warm. The girl sighed as well, resting her head against his shoulder, a warm smile plastered on her face as she closed her eyes, and openedher mouth to speak. But before either of them could speak, the door opened, and Aizen entered, Soi Fong and Karin in tow behind him.

The moment the methling saw that her blond boyfriend was alive and well, she quickly crossed the room and wrapped him in warm hug, kissing him affectionately on the forehead, her voce filled with joy. "Naru-kun! You're okay! Thank goodness!" The blond laughed aloud at her worry, and reached up to gently place a hand on her face, smiling as he did so, his voice warm and soft as it echoed throughout the dimly lit white room.

"Of course I'm okay. I ain't gonna die till I become the Hokage." She nuzzled her head into his hand, her face warm and soft as her face rubbed against his hand. "You had me so worried. I thought that you would- the methling lowered herself onto the bed, on his right next to him as she continued, pulling his free arm down around her-"Die." She whispered, her voice trembling at the thought of losing him.

Naruto shook his head, a bemused smile on his face, squeezing the two girls tightly in his arms. Unohanna raised her head, and looked from Karin, to Naruto, then back again, a confused expression on her soft features. Now she did speak, and her voice chimed out, clear and soft as a bell. "Um... excuse me... but, who is that?"

Naruto sighed as for what seemed like the millionth time, launched into an explanation...

Aizen raised and eyebrow, at Soi Fong gaped as he told them his odd story...

Aizen had several thoughts running through his head as the tale was told. _'Perhaps he is a friend of that girl I found on the bridge? And its certainly possible that the foul-mouth redhead might know him. Perhaps I can convince Kagura to revive them..._

--

(Twenty minutes earlier)

Aizen nodded to the medic as he took his leave. "Well, its' getting late. I wish you luck with your shift, but for now, I have important matters to attend to." With a wave over his back, he left the front office of the hospital, his sandals echoing against the white tile as he strolled down the hall. He rounded a corridor, and searched for a certain nurse, that he REALLY needed to see right now. But the woman for whom he searched was no where to be found. _'Where could she be? I'm sure she's here some-Ah. There you are.'_

He smiled as he saw the nurse that he was looking for round the corner, rapidly strolling down the hall. Her short black hair bouncing up and down as she her white heels clicked against the polished floor busily checked off items on a clipboard as she walked. She was so focused on the paper, that she almost didn't notice him, until he wrapped an arm around her waist, forcing her attention away from the paperwork. She gave a startled curse, then her head snapped up, her read eyes flashing in annoyance.

Her sultry voice echoed throughout the hallway, in annoyance. "Get your hands- The her large red eyes widened as she recognized the one who had the guts to do such a thing, and her angry scowl vanished immediately. She smiled up at her 5th Squad Captain, her usually rough and harsh voice now pleasant and kind.

"Aizen. Why are you here, dear? You know that my shift doesn't end for another hour or two." Aizen nodded, adjusting his glasses and smiling as he he did so. Yet his voice was dead serious as he spoke to her. "How are they, Kagura? Are they still among the living?"

Catching his drift, his fellow demon led him forward, passing door after door as the turned this way and that, crossing through multiple corridors and hallways. As the rounded yet another corner, she looked over her shoulder at her fiance, the smile on her face strained with worry. "Why are you suddenly so interested in them? You said yourself that they had less than a ten percent chance of living when we found them three years ago."

Aizen dodged around a doctor pushing a gurney, shouting a greeting over his shoulder as he went past. Then he turned his attention back to her as the reached a black door. "I believe that they might be friends of the boy that I rescued from Sajin."

Kagura snorted as a number pad appeared out of the wall, and she punched in the code, still looking at him as she did so. "Another one? You and Naraku really are pair of charity cases. And know you want me to find a home for him right?" Her tone was knowing as she said this, having heard similar stories in regard to the other children that Naraku and/or Aizen had taken from poverty and decadence in the poorer, more violent districts.

Aizen shook his head as the door opened, the pad retracting back into the wall. "No, this one is different. He's from another world, and he nearly got himself killed when he fought Sajin." Kagur asnorted at this as they walked into the darkness. "So? It was his own fault for being dumb enough to take that monster on."

They reached another door, this one pure white, and shining in the darkness. Aizen sighed as he placed his hand on the middle of the door, Kagura then placing her hand atop his, their fingers intertwining as a green light scanned their interlaced hands. "He could easily have slain Sajin, but he instead chose to protect Soi Fong and Rangiku. THAT is why he nearly died."

Kagura stiffened as Aizen mentioned the two teenage girls that he had adopted. EVERYONE knew that Aizen had only three soft spots in his heart. Two were reserved for his impulsive daughters, and she proudly knew that the third spot was hers. If Naruto had nearly died defending them, then she KNEW that Aizen respected the boy greatly.

The white door opened, and white steam hissed out, curling around their feet.

They entered the room both of them shivering slightly as they felt the temperature drop. Kagura's voice was filled with curiosity as she spke now. "So, who is this boy? It sounds like your daughter's are quite taken with him." Aizne chuckled, and removed his glasses, slicking his hair back once more as the purple energy swirled about him, activating his bankai and releasing Naraku. The Emperor's tone was laced with amusment as they strolled forward hand in hand, the ice now crinkling beneath their sandaled feet.

"They are. And I think that he might be the son of Minato Uzumaki. He looks just like like him, and his name in Naruto Uzumaki." Kagura froze as she heard the name spoken. Her face was stunned as she remembered the legendary Shinigami, the man who had practically MADE Soul Society what it was to this very day. Stunned, she spoke: "No way. Minato _never_ left Soul Society. There is no possible way that he could have a son."

Naraku sighed, and tucked a strand of black hair behind his ear, his tone certain as he reached out and flicked a switch, illuminating the area. "Well, he must have at some time. I did a blood test, and he IS his son. It is beyond any shadow of a doubt."

Kagura sighed and followed his gaze, to stare at two large crystals. Inside one was a teenager with long red hair, wearing the outfit of an Elite Sound warrior. Her eyes were closed as if she was quietly sleeping, when in reality, she had been frozen like this to prevent her from falling into a coma. When Kagura had found her, she immediately cursed out her savior, before falling unconscious.

Naraku sighed as he gazed upon the other figure. This one was also a girl, although one could certainly not tell it by the heavy robes and clothing she wore. When he had found her, she was still alive, but just barely, holding her bleeding stomach, the remains of a shattered hunter nin's mask on her face, a man with a large blade lying next to her, clearly dead judging from the swords and spears, along with various other sharp objects sticking out of him.

SHE would have been more than capable of living, but Aizen had been forced to freeze her in this stasis state, to prevent her from killing herself, mourning the loss of the man, uttering her companions name over and over between the sobs. _'This Zabuza person must have been quite important to her. But she also mentioned a Naruto..._

_(End flashback)_

Aizen shook his head, clearing his thoughts as Naruto finished his tale, Karin and Unohanna snuggling themselves into his chest and pulling the covers tightly about them, as Soi Fong had somehow, while he had been musing, laid herself down onto his chest, her head resting against his as they shared a quick kiss. Her adopted father raised a brown eyeborw at the sight, realizing that her sister wasn't going to be too happy about this.

_'This boy is DEFINITELY the son of Minato. He's a ladies man, just like his dad. Perhaps I should show him those two. He might know how to bring them back. After all, a day here, is but a minute in his world, so we have plenty of time.'_

_--_

Byakuya peered through a crack in the door, carefully masking his spiritual pressure and hiding the anger in his voice, despite the rage that coursed through him at the sight of Naruto. "So. He is the son of Minato." He angrily clenched his fist, the wrappings of his hand tightening together. "Then I shall have my revenge for my humiliating defeat at the hands of his father."

He saw Aizen look in his direction, and his grey eyes narrowed as hestalked off down the hall before he could be discovered, black robe swirling behind him as he hissed out the rest of his words, laced with fury now.

"And I shall make you suffer in place of your father, for stealing the love of my life!"


	11. Anko

Anko sighed groggily as she awoke on her sleeping bag, eyes heavy from lack of sleep. And if that didn't give it away, the sleepy tone of her voice certainly did. "Ugh. What time is- She looked this way and that, the moonlight shining on her face, revealing that it was still night, and that the morning was still a long way off. The Special Jonin scowled at the bright white circle, wishing that the darn thing would just fall out of the sky so she could sleep in the darkness that she was so accustomed to.

Closing her eyes once more, she turned her head in the opposite direction, but the moon still shone on her face. She shot the circle yet another glare, _really _wishing that she could just blow the pesky light out the sky. Then she moved her bag to the foot of the bed, _but still _the moon beam followed her, no matter which way she went.

She angrily grumbled to herself, as she tossed an turned in the bag, not being able to get back to sleep due to the bright light. Angry now, she untied her hair, letting the long purple locks fall over her face in an attempt to block out the light.

Still no good.

Anrily, she hissed up at the bright sphere, eyes full of hatred towards the sleep ruining orb. _'Stupid moon! Go bother somebody else! Somone who doesn't need to get to sleep!' _With a grunt, she bureid ehr head under her pillow, moonlight still shining down on her.

Five minutes later, she gave up on her sleepy endeavor, the light still falling on her face as she gave an exasperated sigh. Finding nothing better to do, her gaze falling on Naruto and the three girl as she looked to her right. A brief look of jealousy flashed across her face, knowing that Naruto had STILL not asked her about her feelings for him, and right now she was tempted to wake the 18 year old up and make him explain himself.

A weary tone entered her voice, her face wearing a resigned expression as she decided against it. "Oh, well. He'll ask me about it when he's good and-a familiar voice finished sentence, and she nearly jumped out of her sleeping bag, as she saw Naruto standing above her, a serious expression on his face, yet his voice was, as always, warm, and compassionate.

"Ready?"

She gave a startled eep of surprise, her brown eyes now staring up at his sapphire's. _'Wait a sec! If he's HERE, then who's over-_Momentarily confused, she turned her gaze to the right, and saw a shadow clone in his place, snoring softly, with one arm around Unohanna, the other around Karin, and Soi Fong still resting peacefully atop him, her head resting against his.

She heard the _real _blond chuckle, and looked up at him once more, slightly nervous now, and it was apparent in her voice as she smiled shakily. "I guess I owe you an explanation, don't I?"

Naruo nodded as he crouched down onto his knees, his face coming dangerously close to hers, making the usually brash and arrogant woman, that was four years his senior, blush at the close proximity. Naruto seemed to notice his intrusion on her personal space, and his voice filled with amusement as his blue orbs sparkled down at her, his shadow cutting of the accursedly persistent moonlight from her face. "Indeed you do. Spill it."

Anko let out a deep breath, and still flushing a pale pink, she began her story. "Well, you're MUCH more..._mature _now, and way back when I first met you, you were such a scrawny little thing. Now- she ran her doe brown eyes slowly up and down his boyd, her voice seductive as she continued- Now, you are nowhere NEAR scrawny, Naruto. I guess I sorta fell for ya when you got back." A thoughtful tone entered her voice as she continued, a puzzled expression set on her face. "In fact, you remind me of this guy I used to know. He had blonde hair, just like yours, in fact... She studied his face closley now, still lying flat on her back, a now interested tone in her voice.

"In fact, you look a lot like him...

Naruto's blond eyebrow's shot up at this revelation. NOW he was interested, and it was evident in his voice as he leaned down, forgetting how close they were, and closing the gap between them even more, his tone eager and excited. "I do? What was his name? Where did he come from?"

Anko blushed again, this breach of personal space, _especially _from him, was making her think certain thoughts that should not be said in public, and she felt her face grow hot as she fought her emotions. _'He's too close! If he gets any closer, I-I... AGH! I just want to grab him and kiss him!'_ But while this was true, she reluctantly composed herself, and continued on.

"His name was... Minato Namikaze, and as for where he came from, I have NO idea. One day he just sorta blew into the village, and everyone thought he was some kind of priest, because of that black kimono he always wore. He stayed with us for a few months at a time, and even then, no one ever really saw him much. Then one day, the Kyuubi attacked the village, and everyone believed that it was he who helped the fourth Hokage seal the fox, into you. He confirmed it when he told the entire village, and after that, he stayed around for a day, carrying a blond baby boy in his arms the hwole time. The next day he just left. No one ever saw him again"

Naruto fell back on his knees, deep in thought, not noticing the pouty expression Anko gave him as he pulled away. _'So, this man looks just like me, and he always wore a black robe? This guy has GOT to be my dad! Maybe Aizen or grandma Tsunade know some-huh?'_

Anko had lost her patience, with waiting for him, and she had grabbed him by the shirt, her fingers digging into the white muscle shirt, her brown eyes sparking up at him, her voice barely containing the swriling emotions of passion that were coursing through her body. She opened her mouth to speak, silently making seals beneath her sleeping bag. _'I SO don't want anyone hearing this. Sealing art: Sound Barrrier.'_

The air shimmered around them momentarily, and then it stopped. Naruto looked behind him, and noticed the shimmer, raising an eyebrow in the process. "A sound barrier? What are you up to?" She grinned as she used her free hand to pull back the sleeping bag, revealing herself to be clad in a dark purple strapless bra, the fabric snug against her ample bossom, and a pair of dark purple panties that fit her curvey body snugly. "You certainly _look _grown up, but... let's see how much- she licked her lips, her brown eyes filled with desire now, her voice husky- "Experience you have when it comes to kissing a...more refined woman."

She leaned herelf up to face him, and slowly moved her face towards his, slowly locking lips with the amused Chunin. The kiss she gave him lasted only for a second, but she saw the smile on his face as she pulled away, and that was all she needed to know. She smiled softly up at him, then the smile turned to a surprised smirk, as he laid his body down next to her, placing himself in the sleeping bag next to her. Now HIS voice was filled with desire, and Anko saw his blue eyes flash red, his more feral personality taking over.

"You're right. I have yet to test my kissing skills on such a refined woman. Do you know anyone who would fit the bill?" She grinned at him, and with one hand, she pulled up the zipper of the bag, and no sound came from it as it reached ht end of its cord, sealing the two of them in tightly, the resutling pressure pushing their bodies together.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and softly dug his finger into her curves, the purple haired Jonin giving out a soft moan as he did so. Naruto locked eyes with her then, his tone firm. "We can kiss all you want, Anko-chan, BUT the clothes stay on for the both of us. I don't want to make Karin and the others feel left out, and I do NOT think that I would make a good father at this point in time."

Much to his surprise, the Jonin nodded her head enthisasticallly, her tone serious as well. "I agree one hundred percent. The last thing I need is to be a mom, and I don't want the rest of your girlfriends coming after me."

She grinned then, and pressed her body tightly against his. "Good. Now that we understand each-MMPH!" She squeeked in surprise as Naruto's lips met hers, then let out a whimper as he pulled away. She stared umbfounded up at him, then a smile grew on her face.

She pressed her lips and boyd against him, giving soft moans of pleasure as he returned her kisses and love, their lips meeting slowly, then fast then slow, again and again, a continuos cycle as the night went on

The Snake Mistress felt like she was in heaven as she returned his kisses, his hands running down her back and around ehr hips, making her moan once more as his soft hands rubbed up against her soft skin.

"Naruto... I love you...

He smiled as she ran her hands down his toned back, his voice full of love for his new girlfriend. "And I love you too, Anko-chan."


	12. Bored

Anko blearily opened up her eyes, to see Naruto staring down at her, a small smile on his face, as the early morning light shone down on the two of them. "Morning beautiful. Sleep well?" She smiled and snuggled up to him in the sleeping bag, still wearing her undergarments, as was he. Anko breathed a sigh of relief at this, glad that they hadn't done anything stupid.

"Yeah, I slept great. You make a really good pillow." Naruto chuckled at this, running a hand through her long purple locks, the warmth in his voice making her sigh happily, closing her eyes and resting her head against his toned chest. "Normally, this would feel weird, you being four years older and what-not." Her eyes snapped open, and her head snapped up, eyes blazing at that, and he raised a hand placatingly, his tone soothing.

"Hey. I wasn't finished. As I was saying- But this doesn't feel weird. It feels...right, like I'm doing the right thing by being here with you like this." Her eyes warmed at this, and she smiled as she laid her head against his. Then they both noticed Soi Fong hanging over the end of the bed, shooting Naruto an upset look, as was Unohanna, while Karin calmly waved to him, a wide smile on her face.

Naruto sighed as he pulled himself out of the sleeping bag, and the two girls blushed a pale pink as they saw him clad only in his shorts, his muscled chest exposed for all to see. He looked down to Anko, a pleading look one his face, and she smiled up at him, nodding her head, voice filled with understanding.

"Go ahead, they deserve some time with you too." Naruto mentally crossed himself, praising Kami once more for his kind benevolence. Then he grabbed his white muscle shirt, sliding the fabric back over his chest... and found Soi Fong's lips pressed against his as soon as his face was clear, her grey eyes sparkling with love as she closed them and pressed him up against the dark wall.

The blond chunin couldn't help but let out a content sigh as Unohanna sat on the bed and waited for her turn. _'How the blazes do these girls not kill each other?'_

_--_

Aizen and Kagura yawned simultaneously, looking through the extensive paperwork in the darkly lit medical archives of the library. So far, they had come up with very little data on eiether of the girls conditions, concerning Tayuya and Haku. An hour later, Kagura sighed and stiffly rose to her feet, giving her diagnosis as she did so. "I say that we release the mist girl first. She does have a connection to the boy, and that MIGHT keep her from killing herself...

Aizen nodded, his tone sleepy as he rose to his feet as well, stiff and sore from sitting cross legged for most of the night. "Agreed. But I say that we need to get Naruto to awaken his shinigami powers first." Kagura nodded in agreement to this, then a clever smile lit her face, and she snapped her fingers, using that devious tone that he loved so much.

"Good idea. And I know just the girl...

--

Naruto gave a tired sigh as he and Karin sat atop the grey roof of the hospital, the winds blwing through their now longer hair. Naruto looked out into the city streets, and saw... wle nothing but people walking back and forth. And so, he was the first to speak, and his tone was that of one who is _extremely bored._"Ugh. I miss my world. There's nothing to do here, since Anko had to go back for that mission. At least she had all kinds of training ideas for us... Karin nodded eagerly, she didn't like the feel of this place. "I agree, Naru-kun. This place is boring...

Apparently, someone disagreed with that opinion.

"Oh? And who are you to say such a thing? I'll have you know its pretty intersting here." Naruto sighed as he leaned back, refusing to rise to his feet as he did so, and hanging his head back instead to get a look at the newcomer. His blue eyes sparked with a challenge as they met violet eyes.

The owner of those eyes had short raven black hair, and she wore a black kimono that Naruto had seen A LOT of lately. She was a few inches shorter than him, but she made up for it with that nasty looking white sword at her side. "Oh yeah? What does this place have, miss...

The girl gave him an arrogant look, and stuck her tongue out at him, tone challenging. "It's Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki. And as for Soul Society, what do you think this place lacks?" Naruto grinned as he held up several fingers, Karin looking up with interest as he spoke. "Well, let's see. We have malls, restaurants, books, games, movies, sports- He then went on into an explanation of each of them, and when he saw the confused look on her face, and his jaw dropped, as did Karin's. Even the young vampire knew what some of these things were, while it seemed that Rukia had no idea what a movie, mall, sport or restaurant were.

"Don't you know what those are?" The girl remained stone still for a moment, before giving sad sigh, her tone annoyed, and yet slightly embarrased as she spoke to him. "No. I never heard of them, except for a long time ago. Got a problem?" Naruto rose to his feet now, Karin's hand intertwined with his tightly.

Then, he walked past Rukia, and jerked his head for her to follow them. A wide smile was on his face as he spoke. "Do you want us to show you? We were gonna go back for a few days anyway."

Rukia's face lit up at this, her natural curiosity aroused. Her tone was eager, like a kid at Christmas. "Really? You could show me all of these wonders of yours?" Naruto scratched his head, a sweat drop forming at her sudden eagerness. _'Woah. What a personality flip. I guess she's kinda spontaneous..._

But he shrugged his shoulders, his voice nonchalant as he spoke to the eager raven haired girl. "Yeah. No problem. We can go right now. I think Anko-chan said she left the door open for us...

--

The Hollow poked its head through the door, its fish like head looking this way and that, making sure that no Soul Reapers had found it yet. After a moment of this, the beast tore of into the forest, looking for a tasty soul to devour...


	13. Hollow

That night, Naruto opened the black door, and found himself staring into a dark corridor, lights on either side, dimly lighting it. It seemed to stretch on forever, and at the very end, just barely visible, was a small speck of light. Perplexed, he turned to Karin, who looked just as confused. "Eh? Karin-chan, do you know what this is?" The vampire shook her head, a confused look on her face as well. "I don't know. I've never seen it before. It looks creepy."

Rukia slapped her forehead in exasperation at the comment of the vampire, as she walked up behind them. "Stupid. It's the corridor that links our worlds together. If a Captain passes through it, like Aizen did when he brought you here, then there is no corridor. You simply arrive here without any hastle. But if you aren't a captain, then you have to cross it. AND any dangers that it holds."

As she finished her sentence, Naruto glared at her angrily, voice seething with rage. "Rukia. Do.Not.Call.Karin.Stupid." The Kuchiki was taken aback by the intensity of his words, and was about to defend her reasoning, when Karin stepped between them, facing Naruto and waving her hands in a placating gesture, her new short purple lace dress blowing in the wind as she attempted to calm her angry boyfriend.

"Hey! There's no need for you to get mad Naru-kun! I'm sure Rukia didn't _really _mean to call me stupid, and I'm sure she didn't mean it!" She looked over her shoulder, shooting the Kuchiki a pleading glance, the shinigami sighing as she did so. Her ton "Yeah whatever, I didn't mean it. Now can we get going?"

Naruto looked her square in the eye for a moment, before Karin intertwined her fingers with his, her amber eyes shining up at him in the moonlight. "See? She's sorry. Now, lets go home." Naruto smiled at her eager, childlike nature. _'She really does have a way with words. Ah, who am I kidding? I just can't say no to her..._

_--_

Naruto shot Rukia an angry glare as a fish face hollow chased them down the corridor. "HEY! What the hell is that thing?! You didn't say that we were gonna be chased by some kind of monster!!" The Kuchiki sighed as Karin extended her red wings, grabbing their hands as she did so. "It's not a monster. It's actually a-WHOA!"

She was unable to speak, as Karin tore down the corridor, pulling them along with her at a near supersonic speed, the sepck of light rapidly growing larger every moment...

--

A black hole appeared in the leaf village, and the three teens burst through the door, into the pouring rain. Unfortunately, their momentum, carried them right into a building, knocking Karin out cold, and leaving Naruto and Rukia dazed. Naruto shook his head dizzily as he shakily rose to his feet, forming a shadow clone and mumbling instructions for it to bring her home. He cleared the cobwebs from his head as the clone ran off, Karin held bridal style in its arms. _'Ow. She really has to work on the whole stopping thing..._ Then he realized something.

They weren't in the forest.

He looked this way and that, surprised to see that they had landed in the engineering district of the Leaf village, power lines and other electrical device sparking wildly as rain poured down, just as it had been when they had left...two days ago. Then he had no time for further thought, as Rukia leapt to her feet, sword drawn, and face grim.

Her violet eyes locked with Naruto's and she mumbled out two words, amidst the torrential downpour. "It's coming." _'Oh come on. She had better not mean that fish fa-_

Then the fish face hollow burst through the small hole, tearing it wide open. It's yellow eyes gleaming with hunger as it entered into Naruto's world, its breath hot on their faces as the yellow eyes focused on them. Naruto gagged at the creature's foul breath, then gulped nervously as he saw just how _big_ the thing was up close. And it was _veeeery _close! _'Holy- IT'S FRICKING HUGE!' _

Much to his surprise, it actually _spoke, _somehow grinding out the words, its voice deep and guttural. **"Ah! So you are the tasty soul that I have been seeking for so long! I'll have to fry you up before I devour you, I always heard that Humans taste excellent...when they deep fried!" **Then it brought a massive fist forward, and Naruto barely had time to shove Rukia out of the way and raise his arms then he was swatted into a telephone pole, the wood cracking as his toned back hit it. He fell flat on the ground, dazed and disoriented from the powerful sucker punch. _'Oof! That thing packs a wallop!' _Angry now, he hopped up, only to find a forest of live wires in his way, and inches from his face. He bit his lip, realizing that his impact must have shaken them loose. Beyond them, he could barely make out Rukia, and another girl, with pink hair fending off the beast.

_'Wait a second. Pink Hair? AHA! That must be Sakura! But what's she doing here?'_

Ignoring the questions pounding in his head, he backed up against the pole, slowly raising both arms, and keeping them back as far as he could, the sparks seemingly reaching out for his bare arms. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes to calm himself, focusing chakra into his hands as he did so. A moment later, he heard the distinctive whirling sound, and smiled as he held two deliberately incomplete second stage Rasengan, one in each hand. _'Okay. If its only the second stage, it should just shred the wires out of the way, instead of sending them flying forward.' _Hoping his theory was right, he slowly brought them forward, hoping for the best as the orbs neared the wires. _'Here goes- YES!'_

He grinned as the blue spheres immediately grinded the wires into dust upon impact, clearing the way for him. _'Glad that worked. Now to help those two out!'_He quickly blurred forward, using the flash step Yoruich had begun to teach him. Our blond Chunin was a black blur in the rain as he tore forward, rapidly closing the distance as he saw that the pink haired girl was indeed Sakura, who drove her fist into the gut of the hollow, making it roar in anger and pain. _'Hang on! I'm coming!'_

Then he saw another fish faced monster, and this one was patiently crouched down on a nearby roof, as if it was waiting for something. And it was then that Naruto saw Rukia do a quick back-flip, bringing her _dangerously _close to the hollow. _'Another one?! Were did that thing come from?!'_

_--_

Rukia flipped backward as the hollow's massive fist slammed into the ground where she had stood moments before, leaving a small crater. Then she watched as her new ally drove slammed her fist into the stomach of the hollow. _'Who is this person? She's holding her own against a hollow, and she doesn't even have a Zan-AGH!'_

That moment of distraction had cost her, as she felt something bite down hard on her shoulder, digging its teeth in briefly before pulling away.

It was _the first hollow, _the one that had entered into the forest moments before they had returned. The beast had sensed a tasty soul, and what REALLY enticed it was the fact that this soul was that of a human. And there was nothing more that it loved to devour.

It had been cleverly watching the battle, and then its attention had fallen on Rukia, who had let her guard down. And then it had struck.

--

Rukia gave a cry of pain, and instinctively jabbed her sword backward, smashing the hilt of the pale blade into the Hollow's golden eye. For a moment, nothing happened, then much to her shock and horror, the hilt simply shattered, the actual blade falling to the ground and breaking in two. _'It broke! But how?! It should have-_ Then the beast it roared in pain and pulled away, its left hand clutching its bleeding yellow eye. The Kuchiki grinned despite her pain and shock at loosing her blade, glad that she had at least blinded the beast and slowed it somewhat. _'Oh well. At least I blinded the bugger._

Then the 'bugger' whirled around adn grabbed her, driving her into a wall as the other hollow chucked Sakura into her, having overpowered the strong chunin.

--

Sakura cursed under her breath as the hollow threw her into Rukia, the two girls being driven hard into the concrete wall by the first, as it pinned them there with its left hand, the other still held over its eye. Then the other pinned them down from the opposite side, making Sakura' pink eyebrows shoot up in surprise. _'Two of them?! I could barely handle one! Aw man! I never should have come here! But noooooo, I just HAD to see if they got finished that new shuriken for me!'_ She had turned to see what had made the second roar, and as a result, her left arm was now broken, the second fish face having demonstrated its own monstrous strength, by grabbing her by said arm, breaking the bone clean in two as it did so, and then heaving her into the raven haired stranger.

In other words, the Haruno was _at least _at she was at half her strength.

Then she saw a blur of black ram into the Hollow that was holding them down, and saw a streak of blond hair as the Chunin plowed into the wounded Hollow, roaring with primal fury as they flew past. _'Naruto! When did he get here?!' Ah who cares?! He has PERFECT timing!'_

Then the other hollow squeezed down harder with both hands, making her give a cry of pain, then everything went black.


	14. A Real Man

Naruto felt like he was on _fire_. His rage was burning through him, and it was all focused on the Hollow before him. And he was tearing it apart, on "YOU!"

The hollow lost its left arm, and it simply burned away.

"YOU HURT SAKURA-CHAN!"

Now its right arm, and it fell with a loud thud as it hit the earth.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"

A large indent appeared in the beast's stomach.

Three tails of red chakra glowed behind him, as he prepared to bring his clawed hands forward, and sliced the monster to ribbons. "Now you-OW!"

Naruto had been so obsessed with the destruciton of the first hollow, that he had never noticied the second one sneaking up on him. But he _definitley felt it, _as the second beast sank its blood soaked teeth into his back. Naruto gagged and spat up blood as he struggled to stand, suddenly feeling weak in the knees.

"What the-Hell did you fricking do to me?!" The first one let out a savage laugh, and growled out one word. **"Poison." **Naruto grimaced as he heard the word, and began to sense the venom coursing through him. _'Great. Why do ALL the bad guys always HAVE to use poison?!' _

Angry now, his head snapped up, and he let out a fierce roar, his red chakra detaching itself from him, and descending upon the wounded beast like a flock of vultures, rapidly eating away at the monsters flesh. Naruto let out a derisive chuckle, hi smouth curve upward in a derisive sneer. "Well then, ALLOW ME TO REPAY THE FAVOR!"

The hollow let out a roar of pain, as the chakra clung to random portions of its body, and wherever it touched, it eagerly ate away at the skin, then muscle, then bone, rapidly moving across its entire figure. Naruto wasted no more time, and tucked his legs into his chest, forcing the second hollow to release its teeth from him, and fall forward...

Right into a chakra enhanced double kick to the gut. Naruto surpressed a grimace, as he pushed off the massive monster with all his remaining strength...and it paid off, as the force of the impact sent it carreening into a malfunctioning generator, the sparking metal and the rain holding it there, and giving it a good jolt.

Naruto chuckled as he rose up once more, and staggered over to Rukia and Sakura. _'They had-_More blood leaked from his back, and Naruto knew that if something wasn't done soon, he was going to die. And yet, he was only focused on their safety, and completley ignored the fact...

The fact that the hollow... seemed to be _eating _the electrical current that was surrounding it.

--

Rukia blearily opened her eyes, just in time to see Naruto boot the Hollow into the generator. For a moment, she thought that they had won, but then lightning lit up the sky once more, and she gasped as she saw the horrible horizontal gashes, as well as the tooth that was stuck in his back.

_'It bit him! He's poisoned! He'll die soon if someone doesn't get it out of his system!' _She turned her gaze on Sakura, and grimazed as she saw the unatural angle that her arm was hanging at. It was clearly broken. _' Well, she can't do it. And I have no idea how to heal any kind of wound. This bites.'_ Shakily, She rose to her feet, and waved to Naruto, hoping to get his attention. "Hey! Over here! I think that pinky here has a broken arm, but she'll be fine!"

--

Naruto's ears pricked up as he heard Rukia's voice, and he wearily and slwoly crossed the distance between them, dragging his feet as he did so. Rukia gave an exasperated sigh, and despite the own gash in her own arm, she stalked over to the blond and roughly grabbed his hand, dragging him over to the wall, as the rain the storm raged around them, several lightning bolts striking the generator.

With a grunt, Rukia finally finished draggin him over to the wall and propped herself up against it. Thrn hrt violet gaze fell upon the tooth embedded in his back, and her eyes narrowed as she weakly reached out and grabbed ahold of it. "Don't move. I have to pull this- she gave a startled cry as Naruto reached back, his hand landing atop hers. He wearily looked over his shoulder, and she saw how worn and fatigued he looked. His blue eyes were wide open, but she could easily tell that the venom was having its affect. His voice was a calm as ecer as he tugged ont the tooth. "Here. I'll help-then he finally noticed her own wound.

His blue eyes narrowed as he yanked out the tooth, the Hollow pulling away from the generator in the background. "You're hurt." He said it as a statment, not a question, so Rukia knew that there was no point in denying it, and yet, she still did, placing her hand over the gash.

"It's nothing-OUCH!" She whimpered as the pain shot through her arm, and Naruto gave her a small smile. "You're a really bad liar-

His little speech was interrupted, as they heard the Hollow roar, and leap of the generator, its skin crackling with electrcity. The beast opened its mouth, and Naruto ducked... as a blast of yellow energy shot over his head, scorching the top portion of his hair. The beast cackled, and slowly stalked forward, a wide grin on its fish face. Naruto's blue eyes narrowed at this, and he quickly rose, and attempted to take a step forward, but fell to his knees, the tooth clattering out of his hand as he hit a puddle, holding his back in pain. "Damn. I'm too damaged. I can't take him on."

He shot a glance over his shoulder, and his eyes locked with Rukia's, saphire meeting violet. "Can you take him? I'm spent." She shook her head, and held up the remains of her sword. "No. I can't- Then her face lit up and a thoughtful look crossed her face, followed immediately be a beet red blush. "But maybe you can... If I give you my power."

Despite his pain, Naruto quirked a blond eyebrow at this. "Your power? You mean as a shinigami?" She meekly nodded, and Naruto rose to his feet, the Hollow now picking up speed, preparing to fire another lightning volley from its mouth. "How do you do this kind of thing?"

She whispered it into his ear, and his eyes widened, his tone incredulous as she placed her hand in his, the rain now soaking them through and through. "That's how? It seems kind of odd for a transfer. Are you up to it? You don't have to do it if you want. I could try to fight him off on my own power...

Rukia was _sorely _tempted to let him do just that, but that was when she remembered something that her mentor, Kaien had told her.

_True men...They give their lives for their girl. They ALWAYS ask her what she thinks is best, and then they do it. Even if it means their death._

_'I can't let him fight on his own. He'll die. But does he-Do I-_

Naruto saw the confused look on her face, and turned to face the hollow, voice firm. "Rukia. Take Sakura and get out of here. I'll take him myself. It just wouldn't be right, forcing you to do something you don't want to do."

THAT did it.

Rukia hesitantly reached out, and grabbed his hand, speaking his name for the first time since they had met. "Naruto... Am I... Am I important to you? As a person? A friend? Maybe... something...more?" Naruto slowly turned to face her, face warm yet serious, as was his voice.

"Of course you're important to me. You're one of my precious people. And that's why I would never make you do something that you-

She wrapped her injured arm around his neck, drawing him in, a small smile on her face.

"Who ever said I didn't want too, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto felt a small smile tug at his lips as their faces neared each other. "As long as its okay with you, Rukia Kuchiki."

The Hollow wasnearly on them now, ready to incinerate them as the lightning shot forth from its mouth...

And with that, she pressed her lips firmly against his... and their was an explosion of light...

--

Byakuya's eyes snapped open. "Rukia. You didn't...


	15. Shinigami

The hollow's yellow eyes widened as the bright light shone out. But still, in its rage, it charged forward, heedless of the danger. The blast of lightning bounced right off the light, and the enraged hollow raised its massive fist, Its right arm ready to smash whatever lie inside the light.

And then, just as it neared the luminous glow, it lost its right arm, an invisible force simply slicing the appendage clean off at the shoulder and burning it away.

The beast roared in pain, blood oozing out from the wound as it placed its hand over the hole, and falling to its knees, making the ground qauke as it did so...

--

She felt the quake, and her blue eyes snapped open. Her voice was filled with startled confusion, the tremors shaking her one bedromm apartment. "What the? Did something blow up in the engineering district again?" But then she heard the monstrous roar, and she quickly leapt up, her Anbu armor barely seen in the darkness, but then easily revelaed to be pitch black armor as the lightning flashed, revealing her long blond hair.

"That's not a machine. That's something else. Her blue eyes narrowed as she quickly tied he rlong blond locks into a ponytail, and slamming the window open, she took of into the rain, leaving her mask behind in her haste.

--

The electrcity sparked around the injured Hollow, who howled furiously at the light. As if in response, the white glow faded, and Naruto stood before it, clad in the robe of a shinigami. All his wounds seemed to have miracuosly disappeard, and he looked like he was back at full strength. a large white sword in one hand, and it dripped with the hollow's black blood, staining the ground. His other arm was wrapped around Rukia's waist, the girl pressed tightly against him, an awed expression set upon her face Her shoulder, however, still had the wound on it, and it was slowly stainin the white into a bright red. _'I meant to give him only half, but... he took it all. Amazing. And his Zanpaktou, I've never seen one so long before...His spiritual pressure, its HUGE!' _The very air around him now crackled with power, the sheer force of it drving the hollow down to its kness and keeping it their. On top of this, the young Kuchiki now wore a white form fitting robe, as opposed to her black kimono.

The Son of Minato wore a serious expression as he brought the long blade forward, pointing it at the kneeling Hollow. He still looked basically the same, but now... oddly enough... His hair had become orange...

He cracked a wide grin, as he released Rukia, now holding his new sword with both hands, the handle creaking under his grip, his tone jeering towards the wounded monster.

"Man, you are _weak_. I had no _idea _being a shinigami would give me this much power." He did a few experimental slashes with his blade, amazed at how light it felt. Then his blue gaze fell "Compared to me now, you're just a guppy. And I owe it all to Rukia." He shot a quick look over his shoulder at said girl, and quirked an eyebrow in surprise as he saw Aizen giving her a small sphere, placing it in her hand. "Aizen? What are you doing here?" The Captain merely smiled, and spoke a few words as the crystal melted into Rukia's hand. "I'm giving her a new Gigan. She's going to need a new, one. After all, she did give you ALL of her power. Then he began before he began tending to her shoulder wound. "I'll explain everything later. Just take care of that hollow first."

Naruto nodded, and then his eyes narowed as a nother lightning blast shot towards him. _'A sneak attack? Nice try fish.' _He merely raised the blade, ad with a quick downward slash, the blast faded away, anda large gash was carved deep into the ground, going under the hollow, and stoping several yards away.

For a moment, nothing else happened. Then Naruto grinned as he saw the beast began to slide apart, clean down the middle. He had literally cut the darn thing in two. The hollow had just enough time, to spit out a gray like substance, which clung to Naruto's leg, then it disintegrated into ashes.

Naruto looked down at the grey matter, and a dsigusted look appeared on his face as he attmepted to shake the darn thing off. "Yuck! What the- with a final kick, he detached the writhing grey matter from his foot, and flung it into a wall, were it clung tightly.

--

Rukia's eyes widened as she recognized what the 'Gigan' was. "Aizen, this is the- The man nodded as a green glow emanated from his hands. "Yes. It is the Hokyouku. Urahara and Isane finally developed it, shortly before they left Soul Society together." The poor girl was quite confused now, and it was evident in her voice, as the rain finally began to slow to a stop, the clouds slowly drawing back, to reveal the starry sky.

"But then why are you giving it to-

Again, he interrupted her, as he finally sealed the wound in her arm. "To keep it safe Rukia. You are the only one who can hold it within you. But know this. The Hokyouku is _specifically _designed to break down the barrier between Hollow and Shinigami. You may eventually become a vizard as a result of this. But only you can keep this safe from your brother. I expect him to have noticed the transfer of your power, and I fear his response. And even now-

--

Byakuya angrily stormed down the streets of Soul Society, the door in plain sight now as he angrily stalked toward it

_'Even now he is on his way here. He is coming for you Rukia. He is coming to enact his own twisted sense of Justice.'_

"Sister... no. You are no longer my sister. I disown you of that. MY sister would never do something do foolish. I suppose I have Kaien to thank for that. He melted the ice around your heart, he made you weak.- He angrily clenched his hands into fists, glad that he had killed that weakling when he had the chance. "Even his death did nothing. It just made you weaker. More _caring._ And that is why-

The door was only a few feet away now. He reached into his pocket, and spoke into a cell phone that he pulled out, and a voice was heard within it. "Yes sir. I'll be there in a moment." The powerful captain grunted in response, and closed the device, still seething with rage as he spoke.

"That is why you have comitted this OBSCENE act! How DARE you give your power, the power of a shinigami, to HIM! You wretched little-

Just then, the one he had called arrived next to him, a red and blakc blur in the evening.

His red hair was tied in a short ponytail, and he had a visor like deivce on his forehead. His black eyes sparked with interest, and he patted his sword at his side, the red sheahte reading: Zabimaru. "You called Captain?"

Byakuya smirked as he opened the door, turning to face his old friend. "Renji, perfect timing. We have a traitor to execute. But I have reason to believ that she has help. Therefore, I require your help once again, my old friend. Are you up for it?"

The Lietuenant grinned as he drew his blade, in its unreleased form. "Another traitor to kill? Count me in! This is the fourth one this week!"

--

Naruto stared at the thing, and shook his head in confusion. "What the blazes is that thing? It looks really-RRGH!" He felt a a wave of agony in his head, and fell to one knee still looking at the lump of grey matter, which was slowly taking shape into a tall human like figure, her long green hair spilling out behind her as she took shape, revealing herself to be clad in green tatters of clothing, those tatters clinging tightly to her well endowed figure-

And a voice echoed in his mind.

_' I thank you for freein gme kind sir, but...who are you? Where am I? What is going on here?_

**Alas! Renji is EVIL! Or is he...**


	16. The Attack, and the Return

**NOW... THIS ARE ABOUT TO GET VEEEEEEERY... INTERESTING...**

Naruto gaped as he saw the scantily clad 19 year old girl standing before him, clothed in green tatters of clothing, her long emerald green hair swaying in the wind. He also thanked Kami that he wasn't perverted anymore, or this girl would probably _cream _him for looking at her like this. Rising to his feet, he hesitantly crossed the distance between them, but he got no further than five steps before he lost all feeling in his legs.

A small smile lit his face as he realized that he was spent. The transformation, and the poison had taken a lot out of him, not to mention using three tails of the Kyuubi's chakra. His legs began to buckle, and he groaned as he realized that he was about to fall. _'Oh boy. I'm going down. Hard.'_

But he did not go down. At all.

As Naruto began to fall, the green haired girl blurred forward and caught him in her arms, holding him upright, and looking dwon at him. It was then that Naruto got a good look at her face. She had wide green eyes, and a thin red line running horizontally across her face. She also had green eyebrows, eyebrows, and her green eyes stared down into his saphire ones, and her voice was full of compassion as she spoke. " My name is Nel Tu." She gently ran a hand over his whiskered face now, worried sick about her unexpected savior. "You poor thing. You're all worn out aren't you?" Naruto weakly nodded in response.

He was COMPLETLEY drained. He had nothing left in his system, which was now burning up with the deadly venom from the hollow's bite. "Yeah. I'm beat. The poison's probably gonna kill me at this rate." Her green eyebrows shot up at this, and her face melted into a worried expression.

"Poison? That hollow bit you?" Naruto nodded, the water dripping out of his raven hair. "Yeah, I can barely even speak let alone breathE. Damn fish f-mmph." He found himself silenced as he felt her place her lips against his.

_'What did I say? Jeez. Now I have ANOTHER girl kissing me. Kami, what the blazes are you up to?'_

_--_

Up in heavend, Kami looked down at Naruto, and laughed as he set his master plan into motion once more. "That boy is really something else. He's going to have a difficult time handling the rest...

His deep peals of laughter could be heard throughout heaven.

--

Naruto was about to protest the sudden kiss, when he felt her snake her tongue into his mouth, and a moment later, he felt renewed energy rush into him as she pressed her tongue against his, giving a soft moan as she did so, her voluptuos body now pressed tightly against his tone one. _'WHOA! Whatever she's doing, its feels GREAT! The energy is just pouring back into me! At this rate, I'll be at one hundred percent in no time!' _Rukia looked on in awe as she saw a green glow surround the orange haired chunin, and smiled realized what the hollow girl was doing. _'She's lending him her strength. Good. That takes care of the poison problem-_

Then she felt the distinct spiritual pressure. The spiritual pressure of her brother. And it made her tremble in fear.

--

Aizen's brown eyes narrowed as soon as he felt Renji and Byakua enter Naruto's world. He saw Rukia tremble, and impatiently waited for Naruto to be healed. "Hurry up. They're coming. And I don't think- his purple aura surrounded him as he activated his bankai, awakening Naraku- "That I can handle them by myself."

--

The Anbu leapt from rooftop to rooftop, looking for the source of the tremor she had felt earlier. _'It sounded like it came from around here... Bingo!' _

She grinned as she saw the green glow, and raced towards it, arriving just as the glow faded away..

--

Rukia's head jerked up as she saw the woman land next to them, Naruto having broken his kiss with Nel several minutes earlier."W-Who are you?" She inquired nervously, PRAYING that this woman wasn't one of the enemy.

And her prayers were answered, as Naruto gave a startled shout upon recognizing the blond, his mouth gapinG wide open as he gawked at the new arrival. "INO! You're an Anbu now?!"

--

Byakuya saw Ino leap down to where Rukia and the others were, and he silently motioned to Renji, who grinned as he nodded. "So what's the plan? Do ya want me to kill the Ryoka first?" Byakuya sighed in annoyance. He already knew the reason for THAT. Practically EVERYONE knew that Renji had a HUGE crush on Rukia, and now that this Ryoka boy had stolen her, it was only to be expected that Rennji wanted him dead. "No. We are only going to capture Rukia, and bring her back to Soul Society. He deliberately left out the fact that he intended to kill her once they returned, but Renji saw the look on his face, and it worried him.

Renji briefly stiffened at this, but did not let it show. "Yes sir.

--

Naraku's head jerked up as soon as he felt them draw near. _'They're here! I have to make sure Rukia is NOT taken by them! I only pray that I can handle these two on my own..._He immediately grabbed Rukia, seeing the frightened look on her face. "Rukia, I'm giving you to Naruto. Stay with him at ALL times, and do NOT leave his side. Understand?" She nodded hesitantly, and Naraku smiled slightly. "Good." Then he promptly tossed her into Naruto's arms, the Kuchiki giving a startled cry as Naruto caught her and held her bridal style. Naraku then saw the two Shinigami approaching from the corner of his eyes, and motioned for everyone to flee ignoring the startled look everyone gave him. "Everyone! Get out of here! NOW!"

A moment later, Renji struck.

--

Naruto backflipped away from Zabimaru, as the elongated blade stretched out and slammed into the ground where he had been a moment before. As the smoke cleared, Naruto saw the masssive crack that the blade had left in the ground, then the sword snaked back into the darkness, worrying him further. _'Yikes! What kind of sword is THAT?!' _

Then an enraged Renji appeared next to him, and withdrew Zabimaru, preparing to whip it at him point blank, a nasty grin on his face. "Now I gotcha punk!" Naruto's eyes flashed red for a moment, then he quickly drew his new blade, and just in time too.

Zabimaru lashed out, and Naruto was just _barely _able to knock it up and out of the way, the blade making a angry hissing sound as it was deflected into the air. Renji laughed as he saw th effor it took. "Not bad kid, but lets see ya do that more than once!". Rukia whimpered in fear as she saw the crazed look on her friends face, and shreiked at him to stop. "Renji! Just leave me- Then she stopped as she heard Naruto, then heard Naruto whisper softly, only loud enough for her to hear. "Don't worry. He won't lay a _finger _on you. I SWEAR it. He'll-

Renj iwhipped th esnake like blade down once more, and Naruto twisted in midair, lashing out with a sandaled foot, giving Renji a nasty upperkick to the face, his head snapping back from the impact as Naruto continued, his eyes glowing a transparent blue now. "He'll have to kill me first." A moment later, he landed on the ground, and leapt up once more, to make a quick leap into the air, and give the surprised redhead a nasty double spin kick, one to the chest then the other to his head, effectively dazing him, making him see stars. _'OOF! The kid packs a whallop!'_

Naruto grinned as he saw the dazed look, and he took advantage of Renji's stunned moment, by turning tail and running as fast as he could, in the _opposite direction_. However, Renji quickly recovered, and he heard him give pursuit, cursing angrily. Naruto grumbled under his breath tearing up a cloud of dust as he tore through the streets, running as fasst as he could. _'Aw, come on! Leave us alone!' _

A second later, he heard Rukia gasp, then shout a direction to him. "Left! NARUTO GO LEFT!" He did so jerking his body to that side, and a moment later, he heard Zabimaru dug itself into the ground where he had been seconds before. The raven haired Chunin looked over his shoulder as he continued to run, and paled, as he saw the large indent in the street. "Yikes! That thing'll split me in half if he hits me like that!" Looking down at Rukia, he devised a hasty plan. "Okay, I'll keep running, you just tell me when that _thing _of his is about to hit!" She nodded vigorously, looking over his shoulder a second later as they bolted.

"RIGHT!"

--

Naraku gave a relieved sigh as he sensed Naruto tearing through the streets of the Leaf Village tearing up a cloud of dust, Rukia tucked safely in the crook of his left arm. " He's faster than Renji. Maybe, they'll be safe after all...

Then Byakuya's voice interrupted his musings, and Naraku knew an attack was coming, just by the malevolent tone. "In your dreams, Naraku." Ino and Nel hesitantly took several step backward, fear written on their faces as they slowly backpedaled towards the unconcious Sakura.

The demon emperor sighed, and raised his red blade behind his back. Instantly, the blade widened, and blocked the sword jab at his back. (**It looks like Zangetsu when it widens/changes. Just thought ya'll would want to know!) **He then heard Byakuya curse aloud, and a small smile lit his lips at this, as he turned to face the elder Kuchiki, the red Zangetsu-like blade held over his robed shoulder, shining crimson in the moonlight.

His tone was flat and emotionless, but the Kuchiki knew that he was being taunted, just by the way Naraku spoke."What's wrong Byakuya? You're usally much mored difficult to aggravate. Did I say something wrong?" Then the man grinned, as he sensed the presence of his ally.

The two girls took another step backward, then for some reason, Nel let out a small gasp, and leapt forward, rolling as she hit the grounf, as if she was trying to get as far away as possible from something.

Ino soon found out what that something was, as she felt a pair of arms grab her. Her reaction was instantaneous. She quickly drove her heel backward, but before she could land a hit, a quick chop to the neck render her unconcious. Nel looked up form her crouched position, and snarled angrily as she saw the man reach down and grab Sakura as well.

He had short pale purple hair, and his oddly closed eyes resembled that of a snake. Then a moment later, he opened them, revealing them to be blood red orbs, staring deep into her defiant green. His tone was deceptively kind, but if you listened well enough, you could tell that this man, a Shinigami captain, was _anything _but kind.

"Oh? It seems like you're smarter than your little friend here." He then set the two of them down, and another figure, this one robed in shadow appeared over them, and seemingly stood guard over them. Gin gave him anod, mumbling out a few words. "Thanks, Kaname. I'll take care of the girl." Then the man, Gin Ichimaru, took a step forward, drawing his sword, Shinshou as he did so.

"Well then, it looks like you'll be a bit more _difficult _to-

But apparently, someone saw fit to interrupt their little party.

" Snake. Leave her be."

The snake like man turned as he heard the voice, and found himself face ot face with a man clad in a black robe, with red clouds imprinted on it. The man wore a Konoha headband, and there was a diagonal scrathce running through it. Gin's tone was pleasantly surprised, even though he did not know this man. "Hmm? Who might you be? I haven't seen your face before."

The man reached up from the folds of his robe, and tucked a strand of black hair behind his ear, and only then did he open his eyes, which had been closed this whole time. When he opened them, the were blood red. The blood red of the Sharingan, the legendary Copy Wheel.

"My name? If you must know, Its... Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. And as for you, whoever you are, I will not allow you to go around harming and kidnapping innocent girls." As he spoke, his other hand reached to the buttons of his cloak, and slowly unbuttoned them, eventually tossing the cloak aside in the wind, revealing himself to be clad in blood red Anbu armor.

"Therefore, as my first act of returining to this village, I will snuff you and your 'partners' out like a candle." His red eyes began to spin rapidly , revealing the Mangekyou, the ultimate form of the Sharingan. "Prepare yourself. Tsukiyomi"


	17. Desperate Escape

Naruto cursed under his breath as Zabimaru struck the earth in front of him, forcing him to skid to a halt. "Woah! Rukia, I thoguht you were supposed to keep an eye on that thing!" Despite their grim situation, she elbowed him in the gut, sounding _extremeley _annoyed as Naruto somersaulted away from the blade once more. "Well EXCUSE ME! Let's see YOU try and keep an eye on Zabimaru!"

Naruo would've slapped his forehead if he had a free hand, his tone exasperated with her. "ME?! I'm the one runinng and trying to save your-

Then he saw the blade coming again, barely over his head, Renji whipping it about in a circular pattern before swinging it down. 'Let's see ya dodge at POINT BLANK!" But this time, he intentionally aimed at Rukia, the girl's violet eyes going wide with fear, and Renji smirked, as he knew that Naruto would have to make a choice. _'What will you do brat? Will you take the hit, or will you let her die?'_

Naruto cursed under his breath. He only had time for one move, and he did not regret it, but he was not looking forward to what was about to happen.

_'Ah shit. This is gonna hurt.'_

Then Zabimaru struck.

_--_

Gin quickly closed his eyes as he saw the Tsukiyomi. "Nice try. But I've seen that kind of move before. It was from someone called Sasuke. He put up quite a fight, but he was easy enough to chase off in the end. As a matter of fact, he looked just like you." He said this to try and bait the elder Uchiha, but the man merely smiled and shook his head, his tone amused. "So, my little brother is still alive and well? That is good news." Now his eyes sparked as he spoke, a grin spreading over his face.

" Well then, you shoudl be honored. You are one of the few that can truly resist my Tsukiyomi. BUT, unfortunately fior you, lIf my Tsukiyomi won't work on you, then I'll give you a MUCH worse fate. Try an Amaterasu."

Moments later, Gin's eyes snapped open as he felt his sleeve catch on fire, the black flames licking at his skin through the long sleeve. "What?!" Quickly ripping it off, he chucked it too the ground, and it brunt to a crisp as the Captain shot forward, Kanam still remaining motionless as Naraku and Byakuya exchanged blows, their swords sparking as they clashed against the other. "Shoot to kill, Shinshou." Itachi's red eyes narrowed, then he quickly reached behind him, and pulled out two black longswords, using them in guard to deflect the elongated blade.

He let a small smile appear as he saw the llok of annoyance on Gin's face. "Did you really think that It'd be that easy?" As he spoke, the last, part, his head shot forward, headubtting Gin viciously in the nose and drawing blood, followed up by a nasty drop kick to the man's knees, with his left, then right foot. The result, was that Gin stagger for a moment, giving Itachi the opening he needed to knock Shinshou out of his hands, and send it clattering down next to Kaname. He then placed the blades in an X across his neck, preventing him from moving. Now his "Foolish man. I can see your every move. _Before _you even do it."

Naraku hissed in pain as Byakuya got in a lucky shot, his blade nicking the side of his cheek. "Byakuya! Enough of this foolishness! Leave your sister be, she just wants to liver her own life!" The Kuchiki sneered as he blocked another one two up and down slash, one of them nicking his wirst and rawing blood. "Never. She has done the unforgivable. She has given her power to the son of Minato Namikaze, he who I have sworn eternal vengance against!"

He drew his blade back, and lunged it forward in a jabbing motion, the blades scattering into white petals as he did so, the hilt being the only thing that remained. "Scatter. Senbonzakura!" Naraku's eyes widened as he saw deadly petals, each one resembling millions of tiny blades. _'Oh man! This is going to get rough!'_

--

Rukia gasped as the blade's spikes dug into Naruto's right shoulder, drawing a large gash as they passed through it, slowly and deliberately._'He took the hit. He took it so I wouldn't get hurt..._ She could tell that he was in EXTREME pain, yet still he stood, his other arm clutching her tightly as it hit. Rukia gasped as she got a good look atr how bad the damage was, as Zabimzaru withdrew back to Renji, who was laughing his head off. "See?! That's what ya get runt! Now hand Rukia over if you want to live!"

Naruo shook his head slowly back and forth, his eyes glowing that odd bright blue again. "Never. If I give her to you, she'll be executed." His red chakra blazed aboout him, as a FOURTH tail grew, and yet still he remained normal as he spoke, the onl difference being the massive surge of chakra. "And I won''t let you take her!"

Rukia stiffened as Naruto mentioned the execution, then felt her eyes begin to water with unshed tears. _'I'm useless, he's going to die if this keeps up.' _She surpressed a sob as Naruto drew his blade, his wounded arm shaking as it struggled to hold it up. It reminded her of Kaien, before she had watched him die. And it terrifed her to think of losing another person, one who she had only just recently let into her heart "Naruto! Stop! You don't have to do this for me! You don't have to die for me!"

Naruto chuckled, hanging the blade over his now bleeding shoudler, his tone filled with pain as he stared down Renji. "Yes I do. Aizen told me verything. Everything about you and Kaien, and how close you two were. And I...

Renji sneered arrogantly as he whipped the blade forward, rapidly closing the distance between them.

"Will not...

He raised his sword in a guard, eyes crystal blue, tone firm and unyielding, much like the cold steel he held in his hands. He only prayed that the blade would hold.

"I WILL NOT DIE!"

Zabimaru whipped downward, hissing for Naruto's blood.

--

Narakus was EXTREMLEY worried as he flash stepped left and right, up and down, again and again, dodgin the deadly petals by mere inches each time. _'Naruto's injured, against Renji, and in his current state, he won't last long. I need to get to him NOW!'_

He dodged left, and saw his opening, screaming forward, whipping his blade around him, and howling like a like a madman, startling Byakuya, who raised his petals around him in a guard. "What are you doing?!"

And Naraku simply passed trhough him, tearing towards the direction in which Naruto had run.

Byakuya stared after him for a momnet, confused. Then his face hardened into a msak of anger, and he sped off after him, easily outpacing the lord of demons, and heading towards Naruto at top speed. _'Boy, prepare to meet your maker._

--

Itachi saw the whole thing, and his face was grim as he kneed Ginin the face, KOing him in a moment. Then he turne to face Kaname, who stared back at him with blind eyes. "Do you wish to suffer the fate of your partner as well? If so, then by all means- He motioned forward with one hand, a rare smug grin on his face as a second shadow took off after Byakuya, her short blue hair flowing behind her ears as seh sped off. _'Good. I just have to stall till she can catch up to them. Hurry Konan. He's going to need your help, we need him alive.'_

The man sighed, removing his arms from within his long jacket. "I would rather not, after seeing what happened to Gin" He then reached down, and picked up Sakura and Ino, the Haruno beginning to stir, and holding her broken arm as she began to wake. "Therefore, I propose a trade. I give you one of the girls, and in turn you let me leave, and I promise you that I and my partner shall no longer interfere in your affairs. Do we have deal, Uchiha?"

Itachi sighed and scratched the back of his forehead. _'He's right. I need to retrieve Naruto, I shouldn't even have gotten involved in this, but I owed Naraku a favor.' _With a sigh, he indicated Sakura, the other hand sheathing his two blades. "The Haruno girl is important to Uzumaki. Give me her, and You may take the other one, as well as your unfortunate partner, and leave."

Kaname nodded, and tossed him the girl. "Here. Take her." Itachi reached out in midair for her, his face grim. _'Good. Now we can use this one as bait for him. That way he will be sure to come to us.' _But as she was in midair, a grenn blur shot past, and she was caught by Nel, who had been watching the whole thing. without so much as a glance at the two of them, tyhe arrancar teenager took off tunning as soon as her feet hit the ground, also heading in Naruto's direction.

Itachi gave an annoyed sigh, then turned to face Kaname. But he was gone, as was the unconcious Ino and Kaname. Itachi ran a hand through his black hair, and sighed as his rign glowed red, indicating that Pein wnated to see him. NOW. _'What rotten timing. Well, at least he'll be sure to return to Soul Soicety again. At least THAT part of the plan worked out..._

Then he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

_--_

Naruto watched the blade descend upon him in slow motion, and suddenly a visoin flashed in his mind.

_His sword cracked upon impact with Zabimaru, splitting in two, and the snake blade continued forward, and he heard Rukia's terrified scream as it lopped off his head._

Then it was gone as quickly as it had come, and he knew he had to take a different course of action. _'Okay,id defense wont' work... THEN LET'S TRY OFFENSE!' _With a growl, he twisted his body away from Zabimaru, and flash stepped forward, his sowrd drawing a large furrow in the ground. He grinned malevolently as he saw the starlted look set upon Renji's face, as he leapt up, swinging his long blade forward. "DIE!"

Renji paled as he saw his opponent shift from defense to offense. _'What the?! He's faster all of a sudden?!' _Desperate, he withdrew Zabimaru, th eblade gleaming int th emoonlight as it rapifly returned to is master.

But not rapidly enough. Naruto was on him now, and he WAS going to lad a hit.

Renji closed his eyes, bracing himself for th epain, as Naruto leapt high into the air, Rukia STILL clutched tightly in one arm. _'I won't be able to make it in time!'_

_--_

Naruto smirked as he brought the blade down, but then, a whiteish black blur shot past, and he blinked. "Wha-

Then he landed on the ground, and saw Renji giving him a confused look, then the redhead looked ot the left, and gaped.

Naruto saw his look, then did the same. And fear filled his eyes as he saw what Byakuya held in his hand. "How did you- When did you-

In his hand, Byakuya hel the blade of Naruto's sword. It was seperated from its hilt, broken clean in two.

Then, in a quick precise motion, he used the blade to slash down at Rukia, and Naruto was forced o shield he ronc emore, twisting his body so that hs back to the full brunt of the blow. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"


	18. The new Master ofZangetsu

Naruto bit his lips as he sried out in pain, the blade tearing a vertical slash down his robed back, and cutting into his tone skin, as his red chakra faded away. _'Holy- This- HURTS!'_

Then he couldn't help it, he fell to his knees, now clutching Rukia tightly with both arms, wrapping the around her tightly, but not too tight, for fear of strangling the poor girl. Rukia whimpered in fea, and wrapped her amrs around his waist. "Naruto! Get up! You have to get up! PLEASE!" Byakuya snorted at the sight, and tossed the broken blade to the ground, a sneer on his face, his tone arrogant. "That was foolish. Now he can barely stand, let alone fight."

He grinned malevolently as he pressed his sandaled foot against the wound, blood gushing out of it and making Naruto grind his teeth against the pain. "Now, you will pay for what your father did, for the humiliation that he put me through." With a demented grin on his face, he removed his foot, drawing his sword instead, planning to drive it into Naruto's back. "Sorry. But you have to die for what he put me through. Now. Say goodbye to Rukia."

Naruto's eyes snapped open at the last part, and now they were red. "NEVER!"

With that, he drew a kunai from beneath his hidden robe, and brought it up to deflect the blade, and just in time too. The little dagger held against the cold steel, but just barely, and Naruto's eyes widened as he saw it begin to crack, Byakuya's hard steel cutting through it. The Elder Kuchiki sneered as he saw the starlted expression on Naruto's facem and psuhed down harder, his tone manic now.

"Imbecile! Did you really think that would be enough to stop ME?!" He pushed again, and the knife shattered, making Naruto fall back on his wounded back, before flipping his body, once again shielding Rukia with his wounded body, determined to keep her alive. Byakuya snarled as he saw Naruto give her a quick peck on t he cheek, Rukia turning pale pink as she allowed him to do so, amazed at how far he was going to keep her safe. Then she shivered at her brother's malice filled tone, giving a smal eep of fear as Naruto rolled to one side to avoide being stabbed. "SO! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD SEEE THIS...MOSTER IN SECRET, AND KEEP IT FROM ME! DID YOU?!"

Once again someone was interrupted, on this starry night, a woman's voice ringing out through the darkness.

"Who cares? At least it was enough to slow you down, Byakuya Kuchiki!"

Then a woman, clad in the robe of an Akasutki member, drove herself into the Captain, knocking him off balance as her slender frame hit him. But before he coudl recover, she extended her hands from within her robes, and held two paper throwing stars. Which she quickly threw point blank at the man, who was unable to move fast enough, and the dug into his legs, drawing blood as they did so.

With a smirk, Konan shot forward, only for Zabimaru to coil itself aroound her, holding her tightly, and digging its blades into her body. The Akatsuki woman cursed under her breath, closing her saphire eyes in pain as she felt agony shoot through her body. _'Damn it! I forgot about the other one!' _

And indeed she had, for Renji had taken advantage of her fixation on Byakuya, to wrap her tightly in the deadly embrace of his blade. "I guees you forgot about me, didn't ya girlie! Well then,- he grinned as he spied a spiked metal pole on nearby roof , and began to spin Zabimaru round and round, preparing to toss her onto it an impale her, killing her instantly.

He laughed aloud as Byakuya watched him reach maximum velocity, before heaving Zabimaru into the air, uncoiling it as he did so, and about to fling the wounded woman at the pole. "HERE'S SOMETHING TO REMEMBER ME BY!"

"NO!"

Byakuya's eyebrows shot up, and he grunted as Naruto's elbow jammed itself into his face, then a moment later, Naruto leapt high into the air, and snatched at Konan's robe, grabbing it just before she was heaved into the pole. He then gave it a good yank, drawing her towards him, but the red and black robe ripped as he did so, tearing in two, and exposing her pale blue torn short dress underneath it as the robe blew away in the wind.

The las thing she saw as his face, and she was transfixed by it , and had only tinme for a single smile and a short train of thought before she blacked out form the pain. _'Wow. They Kyuubi vessel... He's...Pretty darn good looking...Even more so than Lord...PeIN_

Then everything faded to black

Then his free arm, the wounded one, grabbed her tightly, wrapping about her waist and pulling her into his chest. Then, once again, he hit the ground running, his blue chakra flaring behind him as he ran for his life, the two held tight, one in each of his muscular arms.

_'I've gotta get away from these guys! I'm totally outclassed! I need to- AW COME ON!'_

He snarled angrily as both Renji and Byakuya appeared in his path, blocking him off form escaping down an alley. The Ryoka angrily stamped his left foot, setting Konan down against the brick wall, as he did so. But still he kept his hold on Rukia, afraid to let her go, for fear of what her enraged brother might do. "Just leave us alone already! She only gave me her power because we BOTH woulda died otherwise!"

Byakuya sighed in annoyance as he and Renji adavanced on him, blades drawn and ready to carve him up. "It doesn't matter. _I _still want you dead, and Renji obviously doesn't like that fact that you're together with Rukia. So that means-

A slash appeared on Naruto's right foot, as Senbonzakura lashed out, wounding him further as he stood his ground, weaponless. "You must die."

Rukia had had just about enough of this, and she finally shrieked t he rbrother, violet eyes sparking with hatred. "LEAVE ME AND NARUTO ALONE! I'D DO IT AGAIN IN A HEARTBEAT, EVEN IF I DIDN'T HAVE TO! NOW GO AWAY!"

In response, Naruto got another slash on hsi othe rlaeg, knocking him to his knees once more.

Byakuya snorted in annoyance and decided to take some form of pity on the teen. "Listen boy. If you let go of her, I'll let you live. You can go about your life and I'll never-

Naruto would have NONE of that. None of it at all, and his eyes flashed blue again, this time an aura of crystal blue chakra surrounding him, as he held his hilt.

"SCREW YOU! SHE'S NOT LEAVING MY ARMS!"

Renji sighed now as he and Byakuay raise dhteir weapons high over their heads, Naraku finally catching up to them, with Nel and a now healed Sakura in hot pursuit. The three of them gapsed as they saw that they weren't going to make it in time, and Sakura supped her mouth with her hands, shouting th ename of he rnow orange haired boyfriend. "NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUUN!"

Renji's tone held extreme jealousy as he spoke now, a nasty grin on his face. "Fine then. Your arms stay, but everything else goes!"

The blades slammed down, and a man roved ina dark crimson cloak waved his hand, as his long black hair flowed in the wind...

Time froze.

He shook his head in resignation as he walked over to a stunned Naruto, who was frozen in time, just like everyone else, the blades inches from his face. His tone was sad, yet firm as he spoke. "Poor boy. You really are having a hard time of it. Just like your uncle did. But unlike him, you have MUCH more potentail. That is why-. In his hand, he held the legendary blade of Ichigo Kurosaki, Zangetsu. For this was Zangetsu, he had traveled far from the village hidden in the Clouds jsut to see the supposed son of Minatop, and the nephew of Ichigo.

And he was not dissapointed.

"That is why I am giving you this." He then opened Naruto's hand, and removed the hilt of his broken blade, and firmly placed Zangetsu in his hand, closin ghis hands around it. "Use it well child. For we shall meet again soon enough. Remember, my Name is Zangetsu...

Then he faded away as he brought Naruto's arm up, so that Zangetus was blocking the oncoming blades...

And Time began once more...


	19. Trust Me!

Time began again, and several things happened at once, so do not be confouded nor confounded, dear readers.

Naruto let out a gasp as he felt Zangetsu in his hand, the cold metal firmly gripped in his fingers, the wrappings surprsingly warm, as if someone had just held it a moment ago. _'What the- _Then he saw Zabimaru and Senbonzakura descending upon him, and he just reacted. _'Well, I don't know where you came from, but lets see what you can do!' _With a defiant shout, he instinctively swung the large butcher like blade upward, the massive blade shooting up, enshrouded in a blue aura, and forcing the two shinigami to back off at the last moment, startled looks on their faces as they retreated.

Byakuya frowned as he skidded backwards, sandaled feet diggin into the ground, and eventually bringing him to a halt several feet away from the stunned Ryoka, who was now staring at the new blade in his hand. _'He has a new blade. But where did he get it? And how? He was defenseless a moment ago. His hand was empty..._

Renji's face was a mask of rage as his back flip landed him next to Byakuya, furious that they had been forced to back off. He angrily lashed Zabimaru into the brick wall of the nearby alley, tearing a large vertical gash in the bricks as he spoke. "What the hell?! Where did you get a new sword from kid?!" As he finished, he pulled Zabimaru out, retracting back the blade as it returned to its unstretched state. "Ah who cares?! You're still gonna die here!"

Naraku's eyes widened as he saw the legendary blade held in Naruto's hand, gleaming in the light of the stars as Naruto and Rukia stared at it. _'Zangetsu? That's Ichigo's blade. He took it with him when he left Soul Society. But he settled down in the Village Hidden in the Clouds. And it stayed there when he died, buried with him. So how did Naruto get it..._

Sakura pumped her fist into the air, a wide grin on her face as she watched Byakuya glare at Naruto, who glared back defiantly now, as he rose to his feet, still holding Rukia tightly. "CHA! That's what you get for ganging up on Naruto-kun! GO NARUTO! KICK THEIR ASSES!"

Nel merely smiled as she Sakura cheered him on and she saw Zangetsu appear behind Naruto, his black cape flowing around the two of them, as if he was guarding the Ryoka and the Kuchiki. _'He's even more important than I thought. Zangetsu gave him THAT blade. But why doesn't he see him? And why is he just standing- Oh. Here we go..._

_--_

Naruto stared down at his new weapon, and then heard a deep voice in his mind, questioning, yet dead serious. _'So, what are you going to do now boy? Are you still going to retreat and flee from your problems? Or-_

The light blue aura from the blade brightened, and much to Rukia's surprise, it traveled over her and Naruto, healing the multiple wounds of the weary Ryoka, and restoring his strength as he sucked ina deep breath, feeling the energy rush into him again for the second time that night. His voice was filled with glee as he temporarily lost focus on the situation at hand "WOW! I feel pumped! I'm WAY stronger than-Then he remembered how easily he had been swatted into the ground by Renji and Byakuya, and his eyes narrowed as he regained focus. _'No. No matter how strong I get, I can't get cocky. One wrong move, one slip up, and I'm toast. I have to be serious about this.'_

Rukia however, found herslef speechless as she watched him become serious once more, all business now. _'He's healed! Again, someone stepped in to make sure he lived! Maybe he will beat my brother after all..._

Then they both gasped as Zangetsu himself materialized into view, his hand on Naruto's shoulder, his eyes concealed beneath his black sunglasses as he stood next to them, the three of them facing down Byakuya and Renji the Soul Slayer continued his speech. "Or are you going to meet them head on in battle?"

Naruto took a step forward, but then stopped, and looked down at Rukia, who still looked worried. "I can't. I have to keep Rukia-

He gently rested his head against hers, and the Kuchiki let out a sigh as she felt her tension lessen slightly, feeling his overwhelming desire for her safety. "I have to keep her safe. Her brother wants her dead, and I don't know when you came into this, but I've been running for half the night, trying to keep her safe." Rukia looked up at the last part, and stared straight into his sapphire eyes, frightened purple meeting calm blue.

Zangetsu saw this reaction, and nodded, reaching out a hand for her. "Ah. You fear for this one's safety. Very well then. I will protect her for you." Rukia shook her head at this her tone firm as she pressed herself tightly against Naruto's muscular chest. "No. You don't know what Byakuya can do when he's like this. He'll do anything, hurt ANYONE just to see to it that he accomplishes his goal."

Zangetsu merely smiled at this, turning to Naruto and removing his sunglasses, so tha the two could see eye to eye. Literally.

His tone was firm and certain, as his steel grey eyes met Naruo's blue, the wind blowing his cloak, making it billow out behind him. "Blood relative of Ichigo Kurosaki, and son of Minato Namikaze. You needn't worry about her being taken, I can assure you of that. You have my word as a Soul Slayer, and I swear it on the name of that sword, as well as my own, for we are one and the same. Zangetsu."

The blade pulsed in response, and Naruto spared it a quick glance, noticing that the blue glow was now centered around the hilt, practically begging him to hold it with both hands. He could feel the pull of the blade, as he did indeed want to hold it, but he turned to Rukia first, sticking still holfing the blade, and sticking it into the ground point first, so he could release it.

He then looked down at Rukia, and gently cupped her face in one hand, his eyes staring deep into hers. "Do you trust me? With your life?" She hesitated for a moment, then nodded slowly, her own voice firm and serious as well, as she palced her hand over his, the one on her face. "Yes. But why-

He then leaned down and firmly planted his lips against hers, giving her to Zangetsu as he did so, and half dropping her into the Soul Slayers outstretched arms a moment laterm and breaking the soft kiss, leaving her dazed and worried. He then reluctantly uncoiled his arm from her waist, slowly letting go of her as he spoke, the words barely a whisper.

"Then trust Zangetsu here. Let him guard you, while I- He reached down, and grabbed the blade, with both hands, as Zangetu's cloak wrapped itself around Rukia, providing her with a shield. Naruto then turned and spared her one las tlook before he began to pull it out. ""While I deal with your brother."

--

As soon as he did, Byakuay took a step forward, as did Renji, only to find their way blocked by a VERY angry Sakura, and a grim Naraku, both barring their way. The Apprentcie of Tsunade grinned as she cracked her knuckles, tone taunting as she stalled for time. "Naruto's busy right now. Wait your turn, and he'll see you when he's ready."

Renji glared at her, and took a step forward... and a kunai landed in front of his foot, thrown by Sakura, who now twirled five in each hand. "I told you. Wait your turn." Enraged now, he angrily stomped his foot, and whipped the blade at her, not in the mood for games. "Move! Or I'll have Zabimaru slice you to pieces!"

Sakura merely grinned, the Kunai spinning faster and faster as she rapidly spun them about her hands, her tone arrogant as she continued to move her hands back and forth, as Zabimaru neared her. "You? Make ME move? Don't make me laugh!" In the blink of an eye, she flicked her wrists, and did something to the kunai, and now, a chain of the daggers spun about her wrists, like miniature buzz-saws.

With a smirk, she raised her arms forward, and brought them up over her head in a guard, blocking Zabimaru a second later as it drove down upon her, its spikes clashing against the whirling daggers. "Sparks flew every which way, and Sakura grunted as the spikes began to push her down, the ground cracking beneath her as she held the spikes in place with her own. _'Damn! This thing is heavy!'_

_--_

The ground continued to crack beneath her, and the earth groaned as she struggled to stay upright. Now, finally, the ruckus alerted the villagers, several poking their heads out of their windows to see where the noise was coming from. But, once they determined that it was coming from the Engineering district, they soon dismissed it as another mechanical experiment, and went back to sleep ignoring the plight of Naruto and the others.

--

Renji smirked as Byakuya and Naraku fought again, their own blades clashed again, neither able to interfere, due to their own power struggle, neither budging an inch as they pushed their cold steel agaisnt each others blade. "You're pretty strong pinkie! I'll give ya credit for that!"

He grinned as she was finally forced to her knees in the small crater, her buzz-saw kunai beginning to break, cracks appearing in the small blades as they began to slow. "But- he pushed down yet again, and Sakura bit back a cry of pain, as her buzz saws finally broke, and she was forced to hold the blade in her hands, Zabimaru hissing with bloodlust as its blades cut her skin, drawing blood. "You're gonna have to-

"ENOUGH! KEEP YOUR HANDS OF HER!"

He very little time to react, as he saw Naruto blast forward from his left, before leaping high into the air. Zangetsu was held tightly in both hands, as he came in from above Renji, preparing to bring it down with all the considerable might he possesed.

--

Renji saw the attack coming, and knew EXACTLY what would happen if that thing hit him. He would be cut clean in two. Right down the middle. Obivously not wanting that, he attempted to withdraw the blade from Sakura's hands, but suddenly found it stuck halfway, it wasn't not budging now. Not an inch. He frowned at this, and tugged harder.

Nothing.

Naruto grinned as he came down towards Renji. "What's a matter? Did Sakura get your blade's tongue?"

Renji turned to see what the blazes he meant by that, and gave a startled shout as he saw the Haruno holding the blade tightly in her hands, muscles bulging from the effort of holding it back. She stuck out her tongue as his gaze met hers, and shouted for Naruto. "Do it! I've got him wide open!"

--

Byakuya snarled angrily as Naraku twisted his red blade, holding him tight as it snaked around his arm, preventing him from aiding Renji, who looked was helpless in his current situation. "Damn it! I'm stuck!"

--

Rukia looked on in awe as Naruo masterfully wielded the blade, holding it like it was a lightweight feather. "Wow, he's a born natural with that thing. And he's never used a blade before...

Zangetsu nodded as the cloak flared around him. "Indeed he is. A true born genius. And with the proper training, he could become incredibly powerful." His eyes narrowed as he wnet on, worried about the events that would soon precede this fateful night. "_If_ he is given the time...

--

Naruto grinned as he saw the opening Sakura had given him. Nice! Now don't let go of it!" Nel shot forward now, and aided Sakura, by grabbing the blade as well, hodling tightly down to the steel. "She won't! Now Hurry up!" Naruto smirked, as Zangetsu shimmered with a blue aura once more, as his momentum brought him down, and he struck, the massive butcher like blade meeting the long stretched steel of Zabimaru.

And sparks flew for a moment as the two held the blade down for him,steel grinding against steel. Then with a loud screeching sound, Zangetsu drove through, and cut the long blade in two, making the rest of it shatter into a million pieces. Renji looked on in shock and horror as it broke, his voice stunned and worried for once as he watched the pieces fall to the ground.

"Zabimaru... It...broke...

But Naruto was not done.

The instant his blade broke Renji's, he tore forward, eyes blazing as he flash stepped forward, swinging for all he saw worth. "Now, Its your turn!"

And...his blade met Byakuya's.


	20. The Plot

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he crossed blades with Rukia's brother, metal grinding against metal. _'Its him. This is Rukia's brother. The one who wants me and her dead.'_ And yet his tone held respect as he spoke to him. "So, you DO have heart after all. You decided to save your comrade. That means you're not TOTALLY evil."

He then shot Sakura and Nel a look pleading look, and motioned for them to move next to Naraku, his blue eyes concerned for their safety. "Thanks you two. But this one, he's mine. I don't want you two getting hurt. Please stay out of this for now. Okay?"

Nel opened her mouth to protest, but Sakura nodded and grabbed the hand of the green haired teen, pulling her towards Naraku, who was easily dispatching Renji, by giving him a quick chop to the neck, stunning the redhead, gving him the opening to push his advantage. "Come on. He doesn't need our help with this guy." She then shot the Ryoka a piercing look, her tone semi-serious. "Besides, Naruto-kun knows that I'd kill him if he lost."

Then, without another word, she dragged Nel over to Naraku, making Naruto gulp at her implied threat. _'Note to self. Do NOT lose.'_

Byakuya merely snorted as they moved back, and pulled his blade back, and surprised all of them as he faded out of view, his voice echoing around Naruto. "It matters not if I am good or evil. I merely did not wish to have an unnecessary death. Unlike you, who I intend to kill here and now." Naruto paled as he heard Rukia shout a warning, her voice filled with fear as she cupped her hands over her mouth, amplifying her voice. "Watch out! He's using a flash step! You won't be able to see where he's coming from! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

Naruto shook his head, and looked over his shoulder, to see Rukia struggling in the grasp of Zangetsu, who held her firmly in place. He mouthed a silent no, then turned back, trembling slightly as he heard Byakuya's voice coming from his left and right, at different intervals, the captain still unseen. "You cannot win. You will die here, along with my FORMER sister. You will lose. I will take everything from you, just as your father did from me." He then ignored Rukia's screams for him to run, stamping his foot angrily in response as Byakuya's voice echoed around him.

"NO! Rukia, I will not run from this! I will not run from my fear! I WILL NOT!"

His eyes flashed red as he thanked Kushina for lending him her power once more, filling him with the demonic energy, adrenaline coursing through his veins as thick red silhouette formed around him, like an armor of red chakra, but this time with no tails. _'I'll make this up to you, as soon as I deal with this guy. I promise.' _

He heard her giggle, her voice filled with playfulness. _'There's no need for that. Just live, okay Foxy-kun?'_

A small smile flashed across his face, his eyes narrowing as he squeezed the wrapped hilt of Zangetsu, to calm himself inhaling deeply, then slowly letting out the air. _'O-Okay. I just need to calm down first..._

No good. His hands were shaking now, his fear beginning to get to him. He was afraid. This man was on a whole nother level, and Naruto had never faced this kind of power before. He had never faced someone like this. This man was FAR more powerful than Jiraiya, and Naruto had struggled just to beat him in their _training_ sessions. He was afraid to die, and he could not deny it. He didn't want to die, but still the panic rose within him. _'Why can't I calm down? I need to relax!'_

Then he heard a whisper in his head, and it was neither the voice of Kushina, nor that of Zangetsu. IT was the voice of someone else, but he couldn't remember where he had heard it, although he had never heard it, it was imprinted into his mind. _'Who are-_

_'Relax kid. He always moves in a certain pattern. You just have to listen for it..._

Before Naruto could even respond, the unfamiliar, yet familiar presence faded from his mind, now leaving him oddly calm, and he could have sworn he heard a laugh, the voice fading out, and Naruto not hearing the rest.

_'There you go kiddo. Now, kick his ass, just like your dad did..._

"Okay. He _is_ here somewhere." He closed his blue eyes slowly, everything going dark as they shut out the light. He waited for a moment, seeing nothing but blackness. And he waited, watching and waiting for any sign of Byakuya.

Then he heard a sound. A single footstep, and then a blur of white and black, so fast, that he thought he imagined it. But then he saw it again, still a blur, but now he coud identify the direction it was going, only for it to fade out again, leaving the sounds of its footsteps.

He heard the sound of footsteps on the ground, growing louder, slowly drawing closer to him, then fading going a different direction, away from him as he saw the blur that was Byakuay once more. The man was moving in random directions, in an attempt to confuse him. "Yep. He's here. But I can't tell when or where he is, the bugger keeps fading in and out." He felt the panic begin to rise within him again, and bit down on his lip to control it, his entire body fighting against the urge to run as a drop of blood fell to the ground. "No. I won't freak out. If I run, he'll take Rukia. He'll- He shuddered at the thought."No.I.Must.Focus.

Closer.

Further.

The steps faded in and out, slowly dying away as Naruto sharpened his concentration, his hands squeezing the wrappings of Zangetsu's hilt, as he raised it over his head, prepared to move it in any direction, if need be. Images of all his precious people flashed through is mind, as the red silhouette spread to Zangetsu, making it glow a soft red. Images and memories of the girls he cared for so very, very much: Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Yoruichi, Unohanna, Soi Fong, Karin, Kushina, and lastly, the girl he was fighting so desperately to protect...Rukia Kuchiki. "Focus. I have to focus, for all of them."

Closer.

"Focus."

Closer.

His blue eyes snapped open as he saw a clear image of the captain, coming up behind him, prepared to drive his blade into his back, stabbing him in the heart and killing him instantly. "Found him! I can see where he is!'

The sword lunged at his back, preparing to give him the death blow.

"THERE!"

The Kuchiki smirked as his blade drove towards Naruto's back, about to hit. _'He's through. No mere Ryoka can keep up with this kind of speed.' _

But Naruto was not just a Ryoka.

This teen had determined long ago that HE was going to be the next Hokage, and the Hokage didn't die so easily. And the future Hokage did NOT leave his friends alone. Never in a million years.

Naruto jerked his arm back, bringing Zangetsu behind his back, and over his shoulder, his one hand releasing the blade while the right brough it over his right shoulder blocking the incoming Jab from Byakuya, stopping the tip of the blade cold as he looked over his shoulder, red eyes murderous.

Now HE sneered at his opponent, but not excessively. He didn't want to get to cocky in this kind of life or death fight, and he didn't want to lose himself to his fear, so his tone was flat, despite his rage. "I can see you, Byakuya Kuchiki. That kind of pattern is easy to read. You try to confuse your opponents, to make them panic, making them lower their guard, losing thmeselves to their fear. And you revel in the fear you create. You actually ENJOY breaking those who are weaker than you. It makes me sick."

Ren chakra coalesced into his hidden hand, hidden in the long folds of his black kimono, his voice cold and harsh as his blood red eyes met the steel grey of the Kuchiki. "But, your style has a flaw. What happens when you fight one who is not afraid? One who desires, YOUR fear? To break YOU!"

Byakuya barely saw the Rasengan coming, and his only warning was the red glow from within the fold of Naruto's sleeve. He pulled his blade back, and moved just in time, the red chakra orb grazing his chest and leaving a scorch mark as Naruto thrust his hand backward.

But he did not stop there. As soon as Byakuya backpedaled, Naruto began to advance, Zangetsu held in his left hand, voice murderous now, and devoid of its former flat and emotionless tone. "Now, it is your turn! It is time for YOU to feel the fear of your victims!" He then began to advance, the butcher knife like blade held in one hand, his other clenced into a fist at his side.

--

Rukia felt a sliver of hope as she watched Naruto stop Byakuya's jab cold. _'He stopped him!' _Then that sliver of hope grew as she watched him advance forward, step by step, clad in his red aura, easily swatting away the slashes by Senbonzakura. He was now stopping Bykauya's offense cold time and time again as he flicked his wrist this way and that, in smooth fluid motions, never once leaving himself open as his red aura would deflect any rare slash that got around Zangetsu, the massuve blad easily deflecting most attacks.

And Naruto... had yet to go on the offensive.

_'He's...holding his own! But wait-_

Her hope vanished as quickly as it had appeared, her face falling as she realized that her brother still had one trick up his sleeve. His Bankai. His lethal trump card. And every time had used it... there was nothing left of his opponent, nothing but a blood saoked stain upon the earth. And she wasn't sure if Naruto was strong enough to handle that kind of power. _'Naruto, be careful. If brother gets serious, or desperate, you might be in trouble..._

His giant blade was a blur of movement, as he continued to advance, forcing Byakuya back for each forward step he made. He bared his fangs as he grinned, the Kuchiki getting desperate as they neared the shattered remains of the wall.

Naraku smirked as he put his foot on the back of the now unconscious Renj, his tone pleased with the progress of his charge. "Amazing. Each time he's backed into a corner, he comes out swinging like a demon. And my word, he does SWING.

Sakura merely nodded as she watche the fight, Naruto's free hand lashing out in a fist and catching Byakuya in the chin, knocking him through the damaged wall, then charging in after him, disapearing into the hole he had made, the earth shaking as she heard Byakuya curse aloud. "I know. Hard to believe that this is the same Naruto, the one who I always bopped over the head when we were kids. If I did that now... heck, he'd probably bop me back, just as hard. He's really changed." She smiled as she heard a startled shout from within the hole, coming from Naruto. "And for the better too. I love him like he is now."

An instant later, Naruto leapt out of the hole, his black kimono torn, exposing his bandaged upper body. blood dripping off it. A moment later, a wave of pink petals followed after him, in a long line, as Byakuya used his Shikai, to force him to back off, Naraku grabbing the three girls and pulling them to safety, Konan draped over his shoulders.

"I forgot about that. He's using his shikai, which means his bankai is up next."

But the Kuchiki surprised all of them, by exiting the hole, and walking over to the unconscious Renji, and picking him up, draping him over his shoulder. He then turned to Naruto, as the petals reformed into his blade, which was then sheathed. His tone was filled with hatred as he spoke, eyes cold as ice. "We will have to settle this later, boy. I have other matters to attend to, and I have wasted to much time here. I will kill you and Rukia later."

He then turned to leave, but looked over his shoulder as he spoke, the remains of Zabimaru held in his right hand. his voice echoed over his shoulder as he spoke, taunting the Ryoka with the one thing he valued most. "And besides, you will come to me eventually. After all, I know the location of several of your loved ones, adn I can be capable of MUCH more than you think...

Then he faded away as he flash stepped back towards the door, leaving a stunned Naruto to ponder over what he said.

He realized it a moment later, his eyes going wide as he came to the realization.

"SOI-FONG! HANA-CHAN!"

He blurred forward, but Naraku grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him cold, his tone firm as held the now struggling Ryoka. "No! If you go now, they'll be waiting for you! They will easily pick you apart." Naruto stamped his foot angrily, and turned to face him slitted red eyes boring into his black. "The what do you intend to do, LORD of al demons?! HUH?!" Naraku glared at the enraged chunin, his tone firm as he released Naruto's wrist, setting Konan into Sakura's arms. "I shall do it. I'll retrieve them myself. That way, no harm nor suspicion will fall upon you. Give me a few days, and if you do not hear back from me, assume that I am either dead, or that I have gone underground, and failed to retrieve them." He then took a step forward, and as he passed Naruto, his voice whispered in his ear, making him stiffen as he spoke, the information shocking Naruto to his core.

"And another thing you should know. Sasuke has somehow become unwillingly involved in this, thanks to Rangiku. If I fail, seek him out and go to Soul Society together. And pray that your combined strength will be enough, for you may very well have to fight all of Soul Society." With that, he took another step forward, and vanished from sight as he returned to Soul Society.

--

(Soul Society)

Yamamto looked over the files that had been given to him by Byakuya, the two were the only ones in the courtroom, pouring over the files. In his aged hands, he held the pictures of Soi-Fong, Unohanna, Rangiku, and Rukia. His tone was wary as he spoke. "These four? They have given there powers to four DIFFERENT humans? Are you certain of this?"

The Kuchiki half nodded, tone sad as he inwardly grinned, shifting through the fabricated document he had made. "Not quite sir. Threeof the four did this. Unohanna gave her healing power to one called Naruto, as did my sister, except she WILLINGLY gave him all her power making him a full fledged shinigami. Rangiku gave hers to one whose name is very strange to me. He said he was called Sasuke, but he fled before I could detain him, and I was trapped in a strange illusion by him. And Soi-Fong is responsible for giving Naruto the information, on how to release the number 3 arrancar that we had sealed within a hollow. Nel Tu. Besides, sir. Haven't you felt the three spikes of spiritual pressure? Is that enough proof?"

The Leader of Soul Society shook his head sadly as he read over the files. "It would appear so. Soi-Fong was in contact with Naruto recently, and Unohanna DID give Naruto her healing power via a kiss, I have several witnesses to determine this. But you must have seen Rukia's action yourself yes? I saw you bolt out the door a few hours ago, was that the cause? Byakuya nodded his head in response, keeping up his act, a miserable expression on his face. "I tried to stop her sir, but she got away from me. My apologies." He bowed his head as the elderly captain continued.

"And as for Rangiku, she HAS been talking about someone from the human world, and I suppose this is him." He sadly shook his head once more, as he looked at the file of Ino.

"And what of this one? What did she do to deserve execution? She looks harmless enough." Byakuya was laughing maniaclly in his head as he spoke. _'This is PERFECT! Gin and Kaname will SURELY back up this story!' _He adopted a sad expression as he pulled out another file from the folder he held. "This one, this Ino, she attacked and nearly _killed _Captain Gin Ichimaru, as well as lieutenant Renji. They were retrieved from earth by Kaname and myself, and are in critical condition as we speak, and Isane has her hands full healing them."

Then his face hardened as he looked the man straight in the eye, slamming his hands, palms open, onto the table, making the glass of water jump up. "Sir. These girls have committed the most HORRIBLE crimes against Soul Society. It cannot go unpunished, even for my sister. Justice must be served, and I regret this, but they need to be executed, if they receive any other punishment, it will continue to corrode our ranks. We must do this before their corruption spreads. If it does, Soul Society will fall apart at the seams, as I can almost assure you that the two Ryoka will attempt their rescue." Yamamato adopted a worried look as he said this, rising from the chair, stretching his aching joints as he stood tall and firm. "I'm afraid you are right Byakuya. I wish it were otherwise, but we cannot let this corruption weaken our ranks, nor can we appear weak, allowing those two to succeed." His tone was firm now as he spoke, clenching his hands into fists. "They... must be executed. And we shall keep it secret. Aizen will not want his daughters to be executed, and he will undoubtedly start a revolt once he gets wind of this. Therefore, It will be held a week from this day, after all the paperwork has been filed on them. I thank you for bringing this to my attention."

Byakuay gave a graceful bow, and stayed that way until Yamamato motioned for him to go. "Thank you once again. Now go and get some rest, my good friend. May you keep up your good work."

With that, the Kuchiki thanked the leader, and closed the large oaken doors behind him, a grin on his face as they shut, tone evil as he walked off, his long robes swaying behind him. "Let's see how you like it boy. When I kill those you hold so dear to you. One by one. And I intend to make SURE you witness it first hand!"


	21. Desperate Rescue

Naruto stamped his foot angrliy, and reached out for Naraku as he faded away, not done speaking with him yet. "HEY! I'm coming- But his hand passed through the Demon's arm, leaving him speechless as it passed through, a stunned expression on his face. _'What the-_

In response, the man turned to speak to him once more, nearly gone now, as he used his power to instantly return to Soul Society. And he didn't sound too happy about being interrupted during the delicate transfer process.

"Very well then. To prevent you from foolishly following me, and getting killed, I am sealing the door between our worlds, for at least two days. During that period, you and anyone else currently in this world will not be able to enter our realm during that time, but those who I trust WILL be able to come here, so you needn't worry about a sneak attack from any rogue shinigami. That way, I will be able to send Kagura to inform you of my failure, or if something else comes up. Regardless, she WILL be coming here int two or three days, to set up a temporary base of operations, as we discussed earlier."

Naruto nodded, remembering Naraku's recommendation. "Got it. I already set up a space for it at my place. Just don't make bring too much junk." The Emperor chuckled at the remark and faded away fully, his voice echoing after him. "I suggest you train hard for the next two days. I have a bad feeling about this...

Then he was gone, leaving Naruto to finally begin to drop to the ground, worn out from the long night of running and fighting. But, as he watched Rukia struggling in Zangetu's arms, trying to get to him, it was worth it to keep her safe.

Naruto stiffened as he felt the last of his energy leave him, fully spent now, his chakra nearly gone. _'I am SO gonna feel this in the morning.' _He then began to fall backwards to the ground, ready to lay on his back, Zangetsu falling out of his grasp and clattering to the ground as it dropped with a thud. Naruto found himself now short of air, as he gasped for breath, the red aura fading from him and Zangetsu, leaving him stunned at his victory, yet still worried about his loved ones in Soul Society. But he was far too tired to take any action whatsoever, and continued to fall, Sakura catching him an instant before he hit the unforgiving earth.

The exhausted Ryoka gave visible sigh of relief as he looked up into her emerald eyes, a warm smile on Sakura's face as she stared down at her fellow Chunin. _'She looks happy. I guess that means she ins't going to kill me_.' "Did I win? Do I get to live?" Despite his battered appearance, she laughed as he spoke, leaning her head down to nuzzle her nose against his, using the warm soft tone that she now only used for him. "Of course you won. The future Hokage can't die. ESPECIALLY if he's my boyfriend."

Naruto grinned like an idiot as he felt her breath against his face. "That's right. I won't die to I become the Hokage. Thanks for the reminder." He then closed his eyes, feeling extremely tired, sleep about to claim him for the remainder of the night.

But Sakura would have none of that. _'Oh no you don't. You're not falling asleep just yet..._

Naruto was about to let sleep claim him, when he felt a warm pair of lips against his, and then he was very much awake, recognizing Sakura's strawberry tasting lips. _'Ugh. Now I don't want to go to sleep. She' s so manipulative... _But he remained silent, enjoying the moment as she pressed her lips against his briefly, but firmly, leaving the tingling as she pulled her face away, to rest her head against the top of his, his orange hair tickling her nose making her give a small sneeze, waking him further, and prompting him to speak. "Good point. I wouldn't want to leave my Sakura-chan all alone. You'd probably drag me back from heaven to be with you."

He chuckled as he heard her murmur her response. "You bet I would."

--

Zangetsu smiled and shook his head as he watched the two, releasing the struggling Rukia, who immediately ran to Naruto, tears streaming from her face as she dashed towards him, fearing the worst for the Ryoka. His tone was filled with pride as watched her tackle him begining to fade away, withdrawing back into the sword. "Naruto. You truly are unique. You have so many people that care for you, and yet you treat them with the same tenderness and affection that you receive from them. You make this old man proud to be your sword. But still, I hope you are preapred. Byakuya is not yet finished with you, and I sense that you may lose someone dear to you, very soon...

--

Naruto coughed, wincing in pain as Rukia tackled him to the ground, crying into his chest. "OOF! Rukia, I'm fine! I'm alive!" But the Kuchiki didn't hear him, and grabbed him tightly arms around his chest, her voice choked with sobs as Sakura leaned back, his head now resting against her ample chest, the three of them still sitting on the ground, Naruto now holding the crying shinigami in his arms, as her white robe faded back to black, her powers finally restored. "DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

They Rykoa's face softened as he saw realized how scared she had been the whole night. After all , he HAD taken a lot of hits for her, hits that would've killed him if he hadn't been healed so many times, and even now, thanks to that surprising Shikai, he was _still _banged up. She had a right to be scared. He was taking things too lightly, after all he wasn't indestructible. He very nearly DID die.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He ran a hand through her dark hair, his words soothing the distressed girl, as Sakura intertwined her fingers with his left hand, giving him a gentle squeeze as she did so, expressing her mutual concern for him. Naruto gave a half nod, and then disentangled his hand from Rukia's black hair, before gently placing it on her right cheek, drying her flow of tears. His tone was soft and soothing once more as he spoke to her, attempting to cheer her up. "There's no need to cry, I may be a little banged up- _Yeah right! I'm REALLY banged up!-_But I'm gonna keep my promise. I'll live, Rukia. I'm still here."

She sniffed as she raised her head, her violet eyes meeting his, her tone still holding a trace of fear as she released her right arm and placed her hand atop the one on her cheek . "You scared me...I thought you would- she shuddered at the thoguth, and choked back a sob, amazed at how terrified she was at the thought of losing him, stammering out the rest. "I-we-It- This isn't allowed. My brother, he won't stop until he has your head on a silver platter, and if he can't kill you, he'll do everything he possibly can, just to make you suffer."

Naruto frowned as he heard this, looking her square in the eye now, the shocked look back on his face, and evident in his voice as his eyes narrowed. "Is he really that mean? Does he hurt you when you do something wrong?" Rukia opened her mouth to speak, then hung her head in shame, giving a sniffle as tears started to fall once more. That was all the answer Naruto needeed.

Once again, he lifted her head up, this time by placing his hand under her chin and gently moving her head, so seh was looking straight at him. He saw the pain and fear in her eyes, and it broke his heart to see another person, other than himself, with the exact same past. When he spoke, it was a statement, not a question, his tone that of hard steel, "He did. Did he-

Then, much to his surprise, his angry tirade was interrupted, as Rukia grabbed his head in her hands, her violet eyes pleading with him. "Don't" She sobbed, "Don't make me remember all the things he did to me." Naruto's anger melted away as he saw the hurt expression on her face, her lip trembling as she tried to keep from bursting into tears once more. "It hurts, to think of all those beatings, all those harsh-

The Ryoka would hear no more of this. _'I can't stand to see her like this. She's all tough and prickly on the outside, but on the inside...she's so fragile, she could snap at any time. Byakuya. You are DEAD when I see you again. No one gets to be that cruel, not on my watch.'_

Then, acting on instinct, he moved his hand behind her head, gently placing against the back of her head, making her stiffen at the touch. "N-Naruto?!" He merely smiled, ignoring her, and pulled her head toward his, their faces slowly nearing each others, and the poor girl turned a bright pink at the close proximity, her voice barely a whisper as Sakura watched the whole, thing, stifling a giggling fit at Rukia's nervousness as she released her hand from Naruto's, allowing him to move freely. _'Well, its obvious that she doesn't know what a REAL kiss is. And I guess that whole power transfer thing wasn't considered a kiss for her..._

"What are you-MMPH!" She found herself cut off, as her lips met his, her violet eyes going wide, with shock. _'What is this? I don't know what this gesture means..._Then despite herself, she gave off a soft whimper as she actually found herself _enjoying _the lip to lip contact, in other words the kiss. _'I don't know what this is, but if feels..._

She slowly closed her eyes, and instinctively pushed herself against him, acting on her basic instincts, and deepening the kiss. as she pushed him back against Sakura, entangling her hands in his orange hair, as his hands wrapped around her waist. _'Good. Thie feels really good.'_

But as quickly as it had started, he broke it, leaving her curious for more, for this strange sensation.

She gave a muffled moan as he broke away and tried to pull him back down, but he resisted his tone firm, arms still around her waist as he rose to his feet shakily, Sakura helping him up as he rose unsteadily. "Rukia, I won't. I won't do ANYTHING to hurt you, ever. Now tell me what you kno wabout your brother, and why he's like this. I have to know, so I won't have any regrets when I fight him again."

The dazed Kuchiki nodded, and began to speak, her voice flat as she carefully controlled the anger and misery towards her elder brother.

He has- she took a deep breath to calm herself, before continuing, Naruto and Sakura listening intently, as Nel treated Konan's multiple puncture wounds, careful to keep the Akatsuki member under, lest she should awaken and escape._'Ooh! I can tell a good story is coming! I better hurry and finish closing her wounds, so I can hear all the juicy details!' _Her ears pricked up, and strained to hear every word that Rukia was about to say, and she gave a joyfoul shout to herself as she heard every word. _'SWEET! I can hear her perfectly!'_

"He has a grudge against you. It had something to do with his ex-wife. From what Aizen told me, which was very little, my brother was once very much in love with a young woman, who loved him deeply in return. They lived happily for a time, and at one point they were even engaged to be married but, as you already know by now, he can be very-

Naruto frowned as he finished it for her, tone holding just a hint of amusement, yet filled with anger for her cruel brother. "Controlling? Stiff? Insane?" Rukia smiled, despite her sadness. "No, just... really overprotective. You see, he loved this woman very, VERY much. Her name was Karin (Not the one from chibi vampire! The one from Naruto!) She was everything to him, as was he to her. But, one day, two men accidentally wandered into Soul Society. One had orange hair, like you do now, and he had the very sword that you now own. He was an arrogant man, but underneath that, he was a good person, always volunteering to help when someone needed it. The other one, he was a tall mountain of man, and he looked very much like you. He had the same unruly blond hair, those deep blue sapphire eyes, and he was a complete goofball, he rarely took anything seriously, except fighting, girls, and eating ramen ."

Naruto felt a smile begin to grow on his face as he listened intently. _'Finally! Some information on my father!' _Rukia saw his look, and dreaded to tell the next part of her tale, knowing that it would break his heart to hear it. "Now at the time, whoever came to Soul Society was welcomed with open arms, as long as they were peaceful. And these two were. The one with orange hair called himself Ichigo Kurosaki, and the one with blond hair was called...Minato Namikaze. Despite their different last names, they claimed that they were brothers, who had accidentally found a way into our world, and were actually lost now."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the mention of Ichigo, putting two and two together, from Yoruichi's story, and from Zangetsu's statement. _'So, this Ichigo guy was my uncle? I'm related to him? Then why didn't he stay here in this village? Why did he go to the Cloud? Did Yoru-chan know about this? Agh! So many questions!'_

Rukia went on, and he save his questions for later. "Ichigo immediately mad friends with Byakuya, after all the two had the same personality, and they both held the firm belief that all evil must be stamped out. Minato, well he made friends with just about everyone, with his carefree nature, and his strong desire for battle. He fought just about everybody, and he won eveyr single battle, even against my brother. The only time he didn't win was when he faced Captain Yamamoto, who at the time was MUCH younger, and a great deal stronger. That battle was a draw, they were equally matched."

Naruto's curiosity could no longer be contained, and his eyes were eager for the rest of the story. But before he could ask his questions, Nel did it for him.

It was then that Nel finished still unconscious Konan, and crossed over to them, the blue haired woman draped over her shoulder, curious as well. She then waved her hand, and Konan was bound to the earth, held by several rings of light, two around each wrist, one around her neck, and two more around each ankle, holding her to the ground. The arrancar then sat down legs crossed indian style, and leaned her back against Naruto's shoulder, forcing herself under his arm and draping it around her shoulders. "Okay, but then why does your brother hate Naruto so much? What did his father do to him?"

They were quite an odd sight, with Naruto leaning back against Sakura's chest her hand still intertwined in his left, Rukia in his lap and looking up at him as she spoke, with Nel snuggled under the Ryoka's right arm, her head resting against his chest as she listened, green eyes eager for more of the story.

"Yeah? Go on."

Rukia glared at the girl, annoyed at her childlike eagerness. "Anyway, I don't know the fine details, but Minato _did _something that made Byakuya angry, and he took that out on Karin, and she left him for Minato. Then when he tried to win her back, Minato beat him into the ground, in front of all Soul Society. That is the reason he hates you so much. Your father injured his pride."

--

Naraku looked this way and that as he shot past the prison cells, the guards having been put under one of his and Kagura's dark illusions, to prevent them from noticing him, or looking for the two of them, as he searched the cells for his captured daughters. _'Where are they?! Why can't I find them?!'_

--

Kagura was hunched over a monitor in the stasis room, as she prepared to transfer the stasis equipment over to Naruto's world, the portal pulsing silently next to her as she prepared the transfer. _'Almost there, just a little more-_

The door burst open, and she was forced to stop as a tall white haired man entered the room, panting and out of breath, his white jacket swirling in the wind his entrance had created. "Kagura! They found out! We have to hurry up and transfer them NOW!" The demon cursed under her breath, and typed the commands faster, her hands a blur of movement as they clacked against the keys. "I need you to buy me some time Toushiro! I'm not done yet! I can only transfer one at a time!"

The man nodded and turned around, his sword jabbing into the gut of a black clad ninja-like man who had snuck up on him. The man gasped, then dropped dead, his heart pierced through. The Captain sighed as he wiped the blood of his blade, Hyourinmaru glistening with the crimson liquid. "I can only buy you so much time. And if the other captains get here, I won't be able to hold them all back for long."

So far, they were having very little success.

Kagura had found Rangiku, but that was the only good thing that had happened. The girl had been sent through the warp to find Sasuke again, and convince him to help Naruto, but she was doubtful the stubborn Uchiha would be persuaded. "Almost- YES!"

She pumped her fist into the air, as the first stasis crystal, the one containing Haku, was sucked through the warp. "That's one down, and one to go!" The icy man smiled at her enthusiastic reaction before turning to face another black clad figure. "Good. Now hurry up with the next one."

--

Naraku skidded to a halt as he saw Byakuya standing before him. His eyes narrowed as he saw the grin on the captains face as he raised his sword above him, prepared to drop it into the ground. The normally calm demon was filled with rage as he heard Soi-Fong's shouts of anger behind the Kuchiki. "DADDY! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

His black eyes flashed, and he drew his red blade, another one appearing in his other hand "You! This was a trap wasn't it?!" The man nodded silently as Naraku shot forward, blades carving through the air before him, his vice filled with all the rage a demon lord could muster.

Which was a lot.

"Get out of my way!"

Too late. He dropped it, and it sank into the floor, dissapearing from sight in an insant.

"Ban Kai."


	22. Sacrifice

Naraku's eyes widened as everything slowly began to fade, the entire area turning a dark blue as it did so. H eloked this way and that, and soon realized that they were being sealed off from this dimension, and into another. That was NOT a good thing. "What is this? What are you doing?" Byakuya merely laughed as the very cells themselves disappeared, fading into the dark blue, along with the angry protests of Soi Fong. "You shall see soon enough. Be patient."Naraku glared angrily at Byakuya as the Kuchiki spoke, standing still as a statue, a wicked grin on his face, as it began. " Now, prepare yourself, Demon. You are about to experience what no one has ever lived to speak of. My Bankai."

The ground began to ripple, and the demon lord instinctively brought his two crimson katanas forward making an X in front of him as he braced himself, wondering what on earth Byakuya's bankai was going to do, and fearing the worst of it, whatever it was.

_'This is bad. His shikai nearly killed me, and this...This looks like its going to be even worse than that I hope I can handle this.'_

His eyes narrowed as he watched millions of large, long blades begin to emerge from the ground, forming a seemingly endless row of weaponry as each one shot high into the sky, revealing only the massive blades, the rows stretching on for what seemed like forever, as Byakuya stood in the middle of the rising blades, a smug grin on his face. _' This is MUCH worse..._

_--_

Kagura frantically imputed command after command into the screen, as Toushiro fended off yet another wave of shinigami, his white jacket stained red with blood now, Hyourinmaru a blur of movement as it cut, froze, and dismembered all in its path, buying her the time that she needed. He smirked as he ducked under the blade of another would-be assassin, this one a heavily set man, and drove Hyourinmaru through his neck, blood splattering everywhere as it pierced his windpipe. The man spat up blood through his mask, and gave a startled gurgle of surprise, his words choked out and barely heard as the life left his brown eyes. "W-Why Toushiro? Why are you betraying your comrades?"

The captain sighed sadly, none too pleased with having to kill yet another one of his former comrades. "Forgive me. But I must do this- Without another word, he tossed the heavyset man aside, into another ninja who was just rising to his feet, the man giving a startled shout as he was crushed under the man's massive bulk, knocking him flat once more and ending his life. A lone tear dripped out of Toushiro's green eyes, as he glanced over the piles of frozen and mutilated bodies, each one a man who would've gladly died for him, and here he was cutting them down, without sparing a single one of them.

He hung his head in sadness, his tone broken as he realized what his fellow captains would think of this slaughter, what _Momo _would think of him. "I'm sorry everyone. But I must- His eyes narrowed as thin man leapt up behind him, his sword raised and ready to strike the captain down. "Die traitor!" But his blade cut through empty air and hitting the earth, as the green eyes man rolling to the left, narrowly avoiding the blade of the assailant.

Toushiro's green eyes hardened in anger, and he blurred out of view as flash stepped backwards, unseen, voice filled with fury at the accusation. "Traitor? I am NOT a traitor!" The man's black eyes widened, and he had an instant to realize what was coming, then he watched the room spin, as his head was cut from his shoulders, neck and all, blood spraying from his headless corpse as it fell, further staining the black Kimono that Toushiro wore. The Hitsugaya gave a small bow to his slain former comrades, before turning to look over his shoulder at Kagura, his tone annoyed and impatient, devoid of its former sadness.

"Hurry up Kagura! I can't do this forever, and I don't want to kill all of my comrades in one night! And the other captains are sure to show up soon! I don't think they'll be to happy to see this!"

She didn't look up from the console, and the icy haired man grit his teeth in annoyance as he felt a dagger graze his left side, drawing blood and cutting through the fabric of his jacket and kimono, as he briefly crouched down, drawing the man in, thinking that he had mortally wounded the captain.

And he fell for the trap, hook line and sinker.

"That hurt." Before, he knew what was happening, The captain whirled around, spinning on one hand lashing out with both legs as he turned, kicking out the legs of his attacker, and knocking him off balance. The man was too stunned to react, and before he realized what was going on, Toushiro had sprung back up, finishing him with a sword thrust to the stomach, catching the last of her reply as he killed the dagger wielding man, and his body joined the large pile of the dead. -Don't have to! It's almost finished!"

She impatiently tapped her foot, her face a mask of annoyance as a white bar appeared in the green screen, and rapidly began to fill with red, but not fast enough for her liking, as she smacked the screen with her left hand, nearly breaking on of her red nails in the process. "Hurry up you stupid computer!"

As if in response, it did speed up, filling even faster.

Transfer:10,30,40,50,60,70,80,90-percent.

The air around the stasis crystal began to blur, the portal crackling from the strain of another transfer as the large crystal began to fade in and out, attempting to shift between the two worlds, and having a difficult time doing so. Kagura cursed under her breath, and banged her fists against the screen enraged at its stubbornness, unaware of a ninja sneaking up one her, a dagger raised in his hand, ready to end her life. But he never got the chance, as Toushiro tackled rammed into him, driving him away from her, and into the dark wall, an icy dragon shooting out of his blades and devouring the man in ice, as he slid down the wall, now frozen in a small glacier, which immediately shattered upon impact with the hard tiled ground, shattering his body into millions of small frozen crystals.

He breathed a sigh of releif, sweat falling from his face as the remaining three men panicked at the sight of the ice dragon, who roared at them, baring its icy fangs, its breath forming frost on their faces. "You had better scram, unless you three want to end up like your friend here." Not wanting him to change his mind, thee three bloodied ninjas promptly turned tail and and ran off, slowly limping away from the mortal wounds that they had received at the captains hands_. 'Hmph. They won't be telling anyone a thing. They each a have a minute at most-,_Then a tick mark appeared on his head, as he saw that the demon woman was to engrossed in the transfer to notice her brush with death.

_'Come on! At least show some gratitude!'_

As if responses, she looked over her shoulder, and gave him a wide smile of gratitude. "Thanks for holding them off. Momo would be proud. I'll help you get her out of here- her gaze turned back to the screen and she uttered multiple unintelligible curses, her words sounding like mad gibberish as she berated the computer, which was now at 99 percent, and staying there, the Stasis crystal barely viewable now,having nearly faded away, the transfer just a fraction of the way there. JUST AS SOON AS THIS THIS WORKS! Come on! Just go through!"

Despite the seriosu situation, the cold man paled at her explosive temper, as an aura of her blackish red energy surrounded her, lashing out at a nearby corpse, and tearing the thin body apart, burning it to ashes as it struck the lifeless body. "Remind me to stay on her good side...

--

Byakuya crossed his arms, his tone full of venom as the blades finished rising. "Once I take care of you, there will be no one left to stand in the way of my revenge. I will CRUSH that Ryoka boy, and everything and everyone he holds dear. Then I will finally have avenged my honor and my I will be at ease." Naraku shook his head in defiance, as his dark purple aura burst into life around him, spitting defiance at his opponent. "Never. If that is what it will take to bring back your old self, then you will NEVER succeed. You cannot kill the likes of me. Even if you did, I would just come back, my work here is not done yet, and I have far too many people riding on me to die here. And I will certainly not be killed by your hands."

He uncrossed the blades, and pointed them both at Byakuya, as he began to advance, just as Naruto had, tone filled with rage now, his black eyes blazing with fury." And should I fall, never to return, others will rise up against you. And eventually... YOU WILL FALL KUCHIKI!"

Then next thing Byakuya knew, Naraku had dissapeared from view, using his own flash step, his voice coming from every direction as he blurred around the arrogant man, a blue of movement, making it appear as if they was more than one demon emperor encircling him. "THIS is real speed. Let's see if you can catch someone who is moves faster than sound!"

He the faded from the circle, reappearing next to Byakuya, thrusting his blood red blades forward, the hilts squeezed tightly in each hand, as he jabbed the blades forward, only for the thrust to be blocked by TWO Senbonzakuras'. The twin grey blades holding back the red, sparks flying each way as Naraku attempted to end Byakuya's life, before he used his Bankai. "How did you get another-

Byakuya's eyes narrowed at the defiance of the 5th squad captain, as he pushed back, his steel blades struggling for an advantage. "You won't die by my hands. You will die as you are pierced through and shredded by millions of miniature blades, each-

As he spoke, the large blades burst into millions of cherry blossoms, making Naraku disengage his blades from Byakuya's and backpedal rapidly as he knew EXACTLY what was coming. _'This is bad! Those petals are far deadlier than those of is shikai!'_"Out for your blood. Senbonzakura, Kageyoshi."

The petals shot forward, coming from every direction, a each a wave of death, determined to end the life of the Demon Emperor.

Naraku looked this way and that, his eyes searching, trying to find a hole, a way out of the blossom waves, which were rapidly nearing him. There was none. He could dodge some of the waves, but not all of them. One would eventually hit all it would take was that one hit, then he would be left open for another, and another...until he was dead. He let out a curse of annoyance, as he slammed his blades into the earth, digging them around himself as he drew a large circle around him, slowly cutting his thumbs on the edge of the crimson blades, praying that this new technique would work, mumbling the words so as to not be heard, placing his hands against the ground as he went through a set of one handed seals. "In that case, I'll have to postpone our little rematch... if I live through this. Earth style: Head hunter Jutsu! Dark style: Soul Replacement!"

There was a poof of smoke, just as the blossom waves hit, covering it perfectly, and making it go unnoticed by Byakuya. Naraku winced as he forced himself out of Aizen, taking his place as they had planned, and taking the full brunt of the deadly petals, holding them back as best as he could, his red blades a blur of motion as he saw Aizen fade into view next to him, preparing to lend him his assistance. "NO! I can handle this! I will return to you into due time, if I am sent back!" Aizen's brown eyes widened in surprise at this, the arth jutsu opening up a hole behind him. "IF? Are you saying that you might-

The lord of all demons chuckled as a lone petal got through his rapid defense, cutting his cheek and drawing blood, then another, cutting of the right sleeve of his blue kimono. His tone was weary as he spoke, filled with regret at the the things that might have to go unfinished."If. IF I should fall here, tell the girls that I tried my best. And take good care of Kagura. And your/our unborn baby girl." Then hole grew wider, nearing Aizen's feet as the normally calm and kind man realized what Naraku was telling him. His tone was filled with disbelief as he spoke, pocketing his glasses as he did so, his eyes growing wide as he heard the news that he had suspected, but didn't know for sure, until now. " Kagura's- She's pregnant?"

Naraku nodded, his tone warm as he spoke, despite the cuts he was getting. "Yes she's been with child for nearly a week now. As I said before, its a girl, and she has the DNA of all three of us. You, me, and Kagura. And even IF I die here, she will have two of the best parents that Soul Society could possibly offer. I can rest easy knowing that my daughter will be in your more than capable hands." Aizen crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing as he realized the grim truth, and not liking it one bit, his tone sad with the realization. "Naraku...You're not coming back. You ARE going to die here, aren't you?"

A tear fell from the demon lords cheek as his dark aura blazed around him, in black translucent sphere, a small smile on his tan face. "There is a good chance that I might. And I regret nothing that I have done in this life. So, I suppose this might very well be goodbye Aizen. It-

A wave of petals broke through cracking one of his blades, making hm give a sigh and drawing his focus back to his defense, as the loose petals were tearing the upper half of his kimono to shreds, expsoing the upper half of his body, revealing all the old scars on his chest, one of them a large x, directly in the middle of his chest. Then multiple wounds opened on his body as they cut into his chest and arms, which were still somehow holding back most of the onslaught. Then, the spehere around him expanded, temporarily warding back the waves of petals as the storm of death subsided briefly. Then Naraku turned ot Azien once more, and his tone was calm, the one of a man who knows he is about to die, and has accepted his end. "It was... an honor getting to know you Aizen, and so was helping you take care of all the girls and raising them as if they were my very own. I shall miss them, and especially the wonderful experience, of falling in love with Kagura. I suppose I shall miss her most of all, but I must do this. Otherwise my daughter will not live in a time of peace, but war instead. So, I'll see you on the other side, my friend."

Then the ever expanding hole reached Aizen's feet, and the brown haired man looked down as he felt the earth give way beneath him. For a moment, he just hovered there, and his brown eyes met Naraku's jet black, and Aizen had time for one word. "Why?" Then he fell into it, his hand reaching out for the edge an attempting to rejoin his friend... only to watch in horror as it closed before him, trapping him underground, and leaving him there, in the tunnel that Naraku had hastily made for him the earth eroding under his feet once more, unbeknownst to the distraught man. Enraged at the thought of his friend's death, he banged on the earth, which was now as hard as steel, his fists bouncing of it, and the earth denying him entry. "NARAKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER-

Then the ground opened up beneath him once more, and he fell into the darkness, Naraku's dark energy whisking him away to safety, to live out the rest of his life. "I'm not doing this for me. This is for my family, all of Soul Society, and Naruto's future. I will not break my promise to his father, and let him die. I will win this battle, even at the cost of my own life."

--

Naraku's eyes narrowed as soon as he felt Aizen whisked away. "All right. This-

His energy flared about him, and pushed back the pink wave even more, his black energy burning portions of his hair away as he forcefully burned away the blososms, using his very life force to do so, the lower halfo of his kimono being swept up in the wind his energy was creating. He was putting all of his heart and soul into this attack. "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU KUCHIKI!" He looked down at his battered and bloody hands, and then raised his two swords in front of him, the red blades pointing straight up as he held them side by side, and a moment later, they began to glow, the left one black, and the other red. Then, he placed them together, linking them by the handles, forming a makeshift sword staff, as they glowed brighter.

Byakuya's grey eyes narrowed as he watched his attack blown back, yet still confident in his victory as another wave shot forward. "You can't keep that up. And whatever you're planning will fail. You'll die if you continue to use that much power." Then Naraku surprised him. He chuckled, and that chuckle soon grew into a full throated laugh, then a full blown cackle as he revealed his staff, a insane grin on his face a she spoke, yet dead serious, his expression not that of lunacy. "Exactly. I fully intend to die here. And as for YOU my _friend- _His tone was thick with sarcasm now- "You are going straight to Hell, along with me!"

Then he raised the staff over his head, holding it there with both hands. And began to recite an odd chant, the words that of an ancient language long ago lost, odd and indecipherable to an ears not belonging to a demon lord. Slowly, he spun the staff over his head, then in front of him, then to the left, then right, and repeated the process, his black aura lashing out and wiping out the petals that descended upon him, turning them to ash as the staff spun faster and faster, his body flashing red now as the energy pulsed from within him, the blades a blur of black and red as he continued to spin it in front of himself, before breaking it apart, each hand extended to the left/right and spinning the glowing blades like a buzz saw, creating a low humming sound as they spun, fully warding off yet another wave of Senbonzakura. Byakuya's eyes went wide as Naraku brought them forward in an X cutting himself directly on the large X on his chest, spewing blood from the wound, tearing it open anew and releasing...something else.

Along with the blood, a dark ghost-like matter seeped out from the X, pooling on the ground before him as he panted form the exertion of removing it from his very soul. Naraku winced in pain as he used his ultimate trump card, the one that required the ultimate sacrifice, his very life itself. _'This had better work. If it fails, then-_he shuddered at the thought, having no idea what would happen but he had the fear that it would be bad regardless of the outcome. Byakuya looked on in shock as the darkness finished leaking from the bleeding X, the pool rising above him, becoming a clump of darkness, that slowly took on shape, forming a dark robe with cowl at the top of it, red eyes slowly lighting from the darkness of the hood, and the edges of the robe becoming jagged and torn, the stench of dried blood filling the air, making Byakuya cringe at the awful smell, nearly gagging from the awful stench "What are you doing Demon?!" Naraku didn't answer him as he uncrossed his arms, the robed figure growing a pair of skeletal hands that emerged from the folds of the sleeves, followed by the appearance of a wicked looking scythe in the left hand of the ghostly figure, the transformation complete.

It was a ghostly silhoutte of the grim reaper appeared behind him, a scythe held in its bony left hand, the boned fingers curled tightly around the weapon, its hooked blade a dark red, as if it had been dipped in blood. Its eyes gleamed bright red from within the darkness of its cowl, now staring directly at the Kuchiki, staring into the depths of his very soul, making him shiver at the piercing stare of the reaper.

Then it began to descend, its figure eventually merging with Naraku, its eyes locked on Byakuya the entire time, as it merged with the lord of all Demons, whose blakc eyes immediately changed, resembling the eyes of the reaper, staring straight at Byakuya, and his voice was not his own as he spoke. It was deep and booming, old and ancient, that of one who has nothing and feels nothing. **"Black art: Reapers Sacrifice**." The scythe appeared above the Demon Lord, and as he grasped it, the black sphere thickened now, into a black dome, cutting off Naraku from sight, red pulsing from within it, as Naraku traced the scythe over his chest, cutting open the x scar once more, and releasing the torrent of contained energy, his voice booming out from within the dome, the darkness roaring forward as he spoke one word. **"Ignite."**

Byakuya's grey eyes widened, and his Senbonzakura encircled around him, forming a protective sphere, just as the massive dome of black and red energy shot outward, enveloping the blue area in a massive dome, and destroying all that was within it.

Naraku laughed triumphantly as he felt the reaper leave him and then fell to his knees, gasping from blood loss, as the reaper vanished into the vortex, a wide grin on its skeletal face. "How do you like that? I don't think your little blossoms will protect you, he clutched his chest, as he felt the pain start, in his heart. - The energy flared again as the reaper began to fade away, from his feet up, the red eyes leaving last. "From this!"

Then Naraku was lost fully from sight, as he gave a triumpahnt scream, vanishing into the darkness...

--

A moment later, The 5th squad captain winced in pain, his brown eyes snapping open as felt the remains the petals dig into his back, drawing blood, and tearing through his white captain's jacket and Kimono. Then he felt the pain fade as he was spat through the earth, the hole opening once more and he appeared outside of Soul Society's gates, landing hard on the ground, falling to his knees as he landed. _'I hope he doesn't realize what we just did, otherwise I'm finished..._

Then, he painfuly limped away into the desert, to seek out the help of a old friend. _'Naruto. It looks like you are going to have a fight on your hands now._...

_--_

Byakuya of course saw none of this, as the blossoms left, his body torn and bloodied, but he still lived, just barely. He grinned as he saw Naraku on the ground, on his knees, and barely breathing. "Was that it? My turn." The petals formed around him, slowly making a massive wave, which then crashed down upon the demon, tearing into the spot where Naraku had been, and drawing copious amounts of blood as they apparently found their mark, his petals having plenty of energy left over as Byakuya pored his rage and hatred into his attacks, the petals having somehow lasted long enough to shield him from worst the massive dome. "Good. It looks like I got him." He waved a hand, opening his fist into an open palm, hand outstretched and reaching out. "Return." A moment later, his blade shot out of the earth, and landed in his open hand, his fist closing tightly around its hilt as it reached his hand.

The instant it did, the dark blue faded away, as did the pink blossoms, revealing the prison area once more, Soi-Fong's angry shouts returning as well the moment everything returned to normal. "HELLO! GET ME-

Then she screamed in horror, covering her eyes as she saw a bloodied and natteredByakuya standing over bloodied body of Naraku, his eyes closed, his arms and upper body torn and bleeding, multiple slits and gashes all over his body, the remaisn of his blue kimono torn and soaked with blood, his face the only untouched part of him, with the exception of his slightly cut cheek. A puddle of blood now soaked his now short back hair, his twin red blades lying broken and shattered in his hands. But it was too late, the image was imprinted in her mind forever, and it would never be forgotten.

The Kuchiki stared down at the man for a moment, then kicked him in the gut, to determine whether this was an illusion of some sort. But it was not. His sandaled heel dug into the torn flesh of Naraku's right side, landing a solid blow against his ribs and driving the body against the cold unforgiving bars of one of the nearby cells. The Kuchiki smirked, his tone smug with his victory as he crossed the room, ignoring the wails of Soi-Fong, the young girl shaking the bars of her cell, desperate to get free. "So. That was all you had demon? I guess it wasn't enough It would appear that I've gotten rid of yet another obstacle in my path, but I congratulate you for almost killing me. You were so close too. Now, to show you to the other captains."

That being said, he hoisted the dead body over his shoulder, and calmly walked down the hall, closing the door to the prison behind him, the door's slam echoing behind him as he left. Soi-Fong's screams of anguish echoed behind him, the poor girl horrified at the death of her father, and nearly hysteric now with grief.

"DADDY! NOOOOOOO!"

--

Kagura felt a sharp pang in her chest, as she felt the passing of Naraku. She feel to her knees, her heart shattered, her face blank with shock and horror as she felt him leave this world, not noticing the final transfer of the Tayuya's stasis crystal. "Naraku...He's gone... I can't feel his presence...

She was so numbed by the passing of her lover, that she didn't hear Toushiro, nor feel him shaking her, his tone pleading with her loudly. "Kagura! We have to go now! I can feel the presence of Byakuya! He's coming HERE!"

She covered her fac with her hands, tears leaking through her hands as she began to cry. "He's dead... Naraku is dead. He's gone...

The captain froze as soon as he heard this, green eyes going wide at the news. _' No way...He must have run into Byakuya. He's the only one with enough raw power to take him down. But... I can still feel him somewhat... Aizen?'_

But before he could speak, Ukitake and several other shinigami lieutenants burst throuhh the barrier of ice he had erected, the ice spraying everywhere as the burst through. Several of them gasped as they saw the slaughter of Central 46, horrified looks on their faces. The man's eyes narrowed in anger as he saw the dead bodies strewn about. "Toushiro Hitsugaya .Kagura. You're coming with us." He Drew his twin swords, the blades crackling with green energy, as he went on, his face hard as stone, his voice filled with anger as he went on.

"Peacefully or by force, its up to you."


	23. Escape

The stars shone down on Naruto and the girls as they finally rose from the ground, ready hit the hay. Naruto yawned widely, covering his mouth as he was hoisted up by Nel. "Okay! Time for bed!" He ignored the crick in his neck as he looked over his shoulder at Rukia, to shoot her a wide grin, his voice tender and caring as he spoke. "Rukia, you can crash at my place if its allright with you. I promise I won't try and perverted tricks." The shinigami crossed her arms over her ample chest, and shot him an evil glare, her voice cold and certain as she spoke. "Fine. I'll stay at your place for now, but if you try ANYTHING perverted- She crakced her neck to the left and right, and Naruto grimaced as he saw a dark aura surround her, a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head. "You'll wish I killed you."

Naruto paled for a second, before nodding once more, giving off another yawn, his own yawn prompting Nel to do the same, her mouth going as wide as his, as she closed here eyes against it, her voice distorted as she tried to speak over the yawn. "HEY! You're making me sleepy! Cut- She was cut off, as she stifled another wide yawn with one hand, nearly dropping Naruto in the process, but quickly grabbing him under the shoulders with both hands before he fell, a sheepish expression on her face as her hands brushed his gut, lingering over his toned stomach for a few moments too long. "Er... sorry?"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as soon as his mouth closed, amazed at the sudden shyness of this green haired arrancar. And once again Nel followed suit, the two of them unable to contain the unexpected mirth, their bodies shaking with uncontrolled laughter, echoing into the night, as the stars lit the sky.

Several minutes later, he recovered his voice enough to speak. "Hey, there's no need to be sorry. I fell and you caught me. You saved me from getting another bruise. Thanks for the-

His voice became muffled, his voice silenced by Nel's as she pressed her lips against his for the second time that night, but this time for only a moment, and nowhere near as firmly, the red line on her face fading away as her face turned beet red from the kiss, not knowing why she had suddenly decided to kiss him again. Sakura shook her head in exasperation, _'Man, its getting REALLY hard having to share him with all these other girls..._and placed herself under his shoulder and supporting him as well, shooting him a questioning look, which he returned with one of his own, before turning to face Nel, whose blush had now faded to a bright pink, and it even seemed like the skull on her head was blushing, as she supported him under his unoccupied shoulder.

Then she noticed his gaze, and she gave a soft eep of embarassment hanging her head, afraid that he was angry with her now. _'Oh! Now I did it! He's probably mad at me for doing that!' _Her rich voice was filled with uncertainty now, as she spoke, fearful of his response, scared of what his reaction would be. "I'm s-

Now HE interrupted her, his calm voice breaking the silence, laced with weariness, yet also holding a bit of curiosity. Rukia's head shot up as she heard him speak, now roughly pulled Konan of the ground, the rings of light fading as the Shinigami draped the Akatsuki member over her shoulder, her head hanging limply. _'Is he a playboy or something?!' _

She instantly berated herself for thinking such a thing, slapping her forehead as she did so, remembering the lengths he had gone to protect her, and how angry he had become the moment Sakura was in trouble, going on an all out attack to stop Renji and Byakuya. '_No, he's far too kind and gentle for that... I guess he's just a really nice guy, who does what he believes is right. First time I've seen someone like that, outside of Aizen or Kagura_. "Was that for healing? Or was there some other meaning to that?"

Nel softly whispered her response, loud enough for only him to hear. "If I say its the second one, will you seal me back up again?" Naruto's face froze in stunned shock, horrified that she would even THINK that he was capable of being that cruel. And as a result, he temporarliy lost his usual calm reserve, and a bit of his former self slipped through, shouting his response as his arm pulled her closer, the three of them still just standing in the middle of the broken and torn street. "BAKA! Why would I do that?! Do you WANT to go back inside that... THING?!"

Nel rapidly shook her head as soon as he spoke, her voice pleading with him, her brain not hearing a thing he, her voice filled with panic and fear her large green eyes begging with him. NO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO-

Then her brain caught up with her, and she realized what he had said, her face going completely blank as she spoke, voice stunned. "What? Did you just say you weren't going to-

He nodded his head in affirmation of the fact, his calmness sliding back into place as he regained control of himself. "Yup. I meant every word. I ain't sticking you back inside one of those fish faced things."

A tick mark appeared on Rukia's forehead at his ignorance. _'BAKA! That 'fish face' was a hollow! Get it through your thick skull!'_

Nel gave a small nod, a small smile creeping up on her lips, slowly stretching them up, as she asked a question, pulling away from him slightly in hesitation. "Then... she nervously tented her fingers, much like Hinata used to do, and Naruto smiled at the action, filled with nostalgic memories, reminding him of Hinata. _'I need to go out on a one on one date with her, I DID promise her that_- "Would it be okay if I stayed at your house?"

Naruto gave her a nod, then mentally checked off the current occupants of his house, slightly amused himself. _'Lets see. Yoru-chan's probably sleeping there right now, Rukia's agreed to stay, and now Nel-chan. That's three. I just hope it stays that way. I don't want everyone to think I'm some kind of player..._

_--_

A battered and bloodied Rangiku burst through the portal, into the cold night. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she took of running, darting into a nearby forest, her black kimono torn and ragged, exposing her orange shirt underneath it, a hollow hot on her heels, its red eyes gleaming as it pursued her, its long snake like body slithering across the ground as it gave chase. (It looks like the hollow that was Orihime's brother)

For what seemed like the millionth time, she whipped Hanienko at the beast, its whirlwind screeching at the snake like hollow. "GO AWAY YOU UGLY SNAKE! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH YOU!"

The Hollow merely laughed, its left red hand swatting away the wind as if it was nothing, the displaced energy tearing apart a nearby tree, leaving Rangiku stunned at how easily her best attack was deflected. "No way...

Then that moment of distraction cost her, as the monster lashed out with both hands, grabbing the weakened shinigami, holding her fast and tight as it squeezed down with both hands, voice filled with malice, as expected of a hollow. **'Well I do. I have PLENTY of time to savor the taste of your flesh, after all, I have heard that the meat of females is the most tender, after all of their bones have been broken!" **The hollow squeezed down harder, and Rangiku let out a scream of pain, as she felt her bones begin to break, her eyes closing in a futile effort to shut out the pain. "DAMN YOU!"

But then someone decided to damn the Hollow, his usual arrogant voice breaking the silence of the night, as a column of purple chakra burst into life behind the hollow, revealing a man clad in a black kimono, his raven hair whipping around in the wind his purple chakra created, and in his left hand, he held a long sword, than bore the crest of the Uchiha on its hilt. His free hand was going through a set of one handed seals the entire time as he spoke.

"Really? I heard the meat of Hollow's tastes best when its burnt to a crisp! Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

A moment later, its arms fell from its sides, a massive fire dragon having burned its shoulders clean off, burning them to a crisp, leaving the arms nothing to hold on to. As the hands fell the nerveless digits released Rangiku, who sucked in large gasp of air the moment she hit the earth, holding her sides in pain, as the hollow screamed in agony, its body slowly melting from the intense heat.

A moment later, its agonized screams were cut off completely, as bolt of crackling screeching chakra rammed through its forehead, permanently silencing the beast, and dropping its melting, headless body to the earth. The man looked down at the dying corpse, and spat on it, his spit evaporating as it hit the still burning body. "Hmph. Weakling...

Then his gaze fell on Rangiku, and his coal black eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the Soul Reaper, appearing at her side in an instant, and helping her to her feet with one hand, stunned to see the girl in his world once more. "Rangiku?! What are you doing here?!" The girl didn't respond for a moment, still coughin and hacking from the thick smoke of the dissolving hollow.

And so he waited, for her to catch her breath still holding her hand in his own as she finally spoke, pressing herself against him in a hug, glad to see him again as he wrapped his robed arms around her back, holding her tight as she spoke. "Sasuke. I need a HUGE favor." The Uchiha frowned as she said this, his Sharingan activating and his now red eyes staring down at her as he removed one hand from around her and used it to tilt her face up, so that her light blue yes were meeting his red. His voice was dead serious as he spoke."What kind of favor?"

The Shinigami sighed as she sat dwon, pulling him down with her, resting her head agaisnt his toned bare chest as his kimon faded away, revealing his usual shipudden outfit, and went into the details...

--

Naruto staggered with them towards his house, Sakura and Nel supporting him, his shoulders draped over their necks, despite his earlier protests that he could walk on his own. Rukia shook her head as she carried the dozing Konan on her shoulder, easily carrying the taller woman as the weary Ryoka shakily steered them towards his house. "Are you SURE you're okay? You look terrible."

Naruto shot her an annoyed look, shrugging himself off Nel, and trying to stand, one arm still around Sakura's neck. "I told you, I'm-Ow." He winced in pain as his knees nearly buckled once more and leaned heavily on Sakura, Nel placing herself under his shoulder once more to support him, and he angrily bit his lip as Rukia gave him a smug grin. "Don't say a-

The cheery moment was interrupted, as they heard a loud thud come from the direction of his house, and Naruto ignored the shocked looks that appeared on everyone's faces, a small smile on his own as his watch beeped, indicating that something had been passed over to him from Central 46. "It looks like Naraku already got them out. And it sounds like they landed at my place."

Sakura and Nel gave him a startled look, and increased their speed, now carrying him to his house as they leapt from building to building, ignoring the annoyed shouts of Rukia, who was having trouble keeping pace, due to Konan on her shoulder. "HEY! WAIT UP!"

--

Toushiro slowly rose to his feet, keeping his hands in plain sight, Hyourinmaru clutched tightly in his left hand. But before he did, he whispered a few words into Kagura's ear, and those words made her red eyes spark back to life. "Aizen is still alive. Naraku must have sacrificed himself for him. Now get up."

Kagura had to visibly restrain herself from shouting at him as she saw his green eyes dart towards the portal. Her tone was hushed, and filled with disbelief as she saw him prepare to move, his feet tensing against the ground. "You have GOT to be kidding me. You want us to make a run for it?! Ukitake is right THERE! We're gonna get caught!"

Unforutantely for them, the Captain heard the whole thing, and his pale eyes flashed as he pointed his two blades towards the hole, which pulsed silently, still unclosed. "Don't even try it Toushiro. I have some questions for you and Kagura. But if you two take one step towards it- his other blade pointed towards them now, and it crackled with electricity as it glowed green, sparks dancing about it- "You're dead."

The two exchanged a nervous glance, Kagura gritting her teeth as she mumbled out: "Now what?! We're screwed either way! There's no way that they'll believe us, and if we make a run for it, we die!" The Hitsugaya sighed in resignation, hanging his head briefly, and missing the brief movement among the lieutenants, as another shinigami arrived behind them, face wrapped in black cloth, exposing only the brown eyes, which immediately focused on Toushiro, as the figure silently drew a blade from its back sheathe.

Toushiro reluctantly sheathed his own blade, completely unaware of what was about to happen as the blood steamed of Hyourinmaru. He held up his hands for all to see, surprising Kagura as he spoke"Fine, We have no choice. We su-

Then the shinigami struck, the now somewhat spiked blade lashing out in a wave of pink energy, shcoking everyone in the room as they heard the words:

"Snap, Tobuime!"

Ukitake whirled around, eyes going wide, _'That's-_just as a explosion of pink energy rammed into him, knocking him back a step from the unexpected attack. "What the- Then another explosion rammed into him, this one harder and packed with more explosive force momentarily knocking the startled captain further of balance, and pushing him back into the ranks of the lieutenants assembled behind him, bowling over Ikkaku and knocking the equally surprised man down with him as he shouted in surprise, as did several others, who fell atop the two, confusing the entire lot of them.

Toushiro was left speechless as he saw their unlikely rescuer, the figure leaping over the confused ranks of the shinigami, a small ball in the left hand, blade in the other. He soon found exactly what that was, as the shinigami chucked the ball into the crowd of struggling men and women, and a thick black smoke billowed out, further confusing the lot of them, as startled shouts and curses came from the fumes.

Then it cleared briefly as the figure landed directly in front of him, brown eyes happy to see him alive and well. "Toushiro! You're all right! Thank goodness! I was worried that they had gotten to you! Aizen told me everything and so- she gave him a quick salute, her voice as cheerful as ever- "Here I am!" His green eyes narrowed further as he recognized the clear and soft female voice, even though it was muffled behind the wrappings. "Who-

The figure undid the black wrappings on her face with her now free hand, as Kagura coughed into her fist from the thick smoke. As she pulled the wrapping away, her long black hair hung down over her shoulders, slightly wet from being kept up for so long, her face glistening with sweat from the dark cloth.

It was Momo. SHE was the one who had just saved them from interrogation, and here she was acting like it was nothing, like she didn't care about the dire crime she was committing.

Then he had no time for further thought, as the girl grabbed his wrist and yanked him toward the portal, her clear voice bringing him out of his stupor. "I'LL EXPLAIN LATER! NOW LETS GO BEFORE THEY GET BACK UP!"

Despite his shock, a small smile lit his face,the it vanished as he grabbed Kagura's hand and pulled her with them the figures blurring as the gravity of the vortex tugged on their bodies. "KAGURA! COME ON! WE JUST GOT OUR TICKET OUT OF HERE!"

Before she could protest, Momo dragged the two of them through the portal, and blasted it with another explosion as soon as they fully blurred out, sealing it behind them, just as Ukitake leapt towards it, denying him entry, and she stuck out her tongue at him as it closed,a gleeful look on her young face as she taunted him.

"Better luck next time, Uki-kun! Tell that liar Byakuya that I said hi!"

Then they were gone from sight, having somehow, by the grace of Kami, eluded capture.

The Captain angrily picked himself up, and dusted himself off as the smoke cleared, looking about the tangled mess that Toushiro had wrought, the other fumbling lietenants rising to theri feet as well, and turning as a messenger arrived, saying that Yamamoto needed to see all the captains and lieutenants immedialtey.

His mind was a jumble of questions as they were led to the courtroom, not knowing what to believe as he silently walked through the long halss, eventaully reaching the large oaken doors of the court, Momo's last second comment having confused him even more. "Toushirou, why did you do this, and what did Momo mean by Byakuya lying...

--

Aizen wearily knocked on the door, his body failing him as he did the simple movement, the wounds on hi sback scbbed over and infected, still leaking blood, and weakening him significantly. "It's me. Open...up...please...

Then his body finally gave out, and he fell into the arms of a young woman as the door opened, said woman giving a startled shout, her eyes going wide as she recognized the man, as her old friend that had helped her make a living in Soul Society, the one who had reunited her with her younger brother, and th eman who had promised to be there for here whenever she needed ot, after her brother Kaien, was killed by Byakuya, during a dispute over how Rukia should be treated. "Aizen!"

Then she turned and dragged him into the darkness, sanpping on th elights with one hand her pale green eyes filled with worry as her long black hair billowed out behind her, and she shouted for her broghter, praying that he wasn't sleeping, her gruff voice loud as can be."Ganju! Get over here! Its Azien and he's hurt!"

The man gave a strtled curse as his sister pulled the man into the door, his eyes going wide as he saw the condition of the 5th squad captain. "Kukaku! What happened to him?!"


	24. The Plot Thickens

Naruto sighed as he saw the smoke coming from within his house, now knowing _exactly _where whatever had emerged from the portal, had landed. With a sigh, he pulled his arms off of Nel and Sakura, now full able to walk on his own, as they landed in front of his door, stretching to the left and right, glad that Kushina still had enough chakra to heal him, after the long night.

With a sigh, he clapped his hands, spinning to face Sakura and Nel, and suppressing a chuckle as Rukia arrived, with Konan over her shoulder, the Kuchiki uttering multiple curses under her breath as she landed. _'Jeez, Rukia sure does have a temper. I'm gonna have to watch that..._

Then his left ear pricked up, as he heard the sound of wings beating rapidly against the wind, and the sound was headed straight for him, rapidly drawing closer, and he could feel the wind from them even at this distance, cooling his body and blowing through his short orange hair. "Ah." He had a PRETTY good idea who it was, and his suspicions were confirmed as looked up to see a dark outline against the crescent moon, then he heard a joyous shout on the wind her soft voice filled with glee. _'Oops. I almost forgot about her. Poor thing. She was probably worried sick about-_

"NARU-KUUUUUUUUN!"

A moment later, he gave a cheerful shout of surprise as he was swept into the air by Karin, her arms wrapping around him tightly, and a wide smile on her face her amber eyes misted over with tears, her red wings beating up and down as she kept them aloft, ignoring Rukia's cry of surprise from below, her violet eyes going wide from surprise as she jabbed her finger up at the methling girl. "What the heck, or WHO the heck is that?! Is that another hollow?!"

Sakura gave an annoyed sigh, gently bopping the nearby girl on the head with her fist, earning her an anrgy glare from Rukia as she spoke. "Baka. That's no hollow. Thats Karin. She's another one of the competition for us. She's another one of Naruto's girlfriends." Her anger faded as she remembered how sweet and innocent the girl was, and how Naruto could do no wrong in her amber eyes, she was always behind the new Ryoka, one hundred percent. "And she's one of the most innocent people you'll ever meet. So be nice."

Nel adopted a pouty face as she saw the two chatting up the night, still airborne, speaking far too rapidly for even her excellent hearing to decipher. "Aw... I can't hear a word she's saying! No fair...

Once again, Sakura played the role of a mediator. She's been doing that a lot lately. "What do you expect? She's happy to see him again, so it makes sense that she doesn't want you to hear her. After all, loves him just as much as you and I do, and the same goes for Rukia. Maybe even more so." She now taped a gloved hand against her forehead, poking it with one finger as she went on, her gesture simplifying what she was trying to tell the two. "And unlike us, she has a special link to him, although I don't know exactly how she got it in the first place, or why for that matter. Whenever he's in any sort of pain, physical or emotional, she feels it just as strongly as he does." Another smile lit her face as she saw Karin rest her head against Naruto's bandaged chest, a wide smile on the methling's face as she listened to his strong, stress free heartbeat. "That's why she's always near him, because just like any real girlfriend, she doesn't want to see her boyfriend upset. And she HATES seeing him upset...

--

Naruto gave her a wide smile as her amber eyes met his blue, then laughed as she gaped at the new color of his hair. "Hey Karin-chan! Do you like the new look?" She tilted her head to one side, her worry momentarily forgotten, and then a second later, it was back, as she gave him an angry glare, untilting her head, her large eyes filled with worry and fear, and her tone fearing the worst for him. "You really scared me this time! It was worse than when we went to Soul Society! I felt so much pain this time, such agony, that I thought that you had-

Naruto shook his head as he saw a tear leak out, the girl was really worried about him. And a smile slowly appeared on his face as he pulled an arm free from her tight hug, wrapping it around her waist, and pulling her in close for a brief neck bite, his canine teeth not piercing her skin, yet still cheering her, knowing that the bite meant that he was MORE than allright. **(no he aint a vampire, its just that Karin prefers that over kissing. After all _she _is a vampire!)** And it certainly cheered her up, making her give a soft whimper and sink her own fangs into his neck, her small teeth enlarging into fangs and gently piercing his flesh, as she drew out a small amount of his sweet, unstressed blood, the warm liquid soothing her frayed nerves and calming her somewhat as he spoke to her. "I almost did. But I'm fine now, can't you tell from my blood? I'm perfectly fine."

The methling girl gave a small sniffle as her glare faltered, then a soft sigh as he now used his hand to run his fingers through her purple hair, his hand gently running through her soft short hair, as she rested her head against his chest, her wings stretching out, and allowing the two to glide down to the ground, and gently land, the wind from her wings kicking up a small cloud of dust as they landed.

Her voice was a soft whisper as she spoke, only Rukia's excellent hearing picking it up. "Do you always have to scare me so much? I get really worried whenever I feel your pain... Its almost as bad as when my blood increases...

Naruto sighed as he pulled his other arm free, his ocean blue eyes full of love for the methling girl that also held a special place in his heart. "Sorry Karin-chan. But when I see one of my friends in trouble, I can't just stand there and do nothing. I'm sorry if our link hurts- She rapidly shook her head at this, reminding him of what Nel had done only moments before, her voice insistently firm. "No. I love the link I have with you." She removed one hand from his waist, and idly traced it up and down his chest as she spoke, ignoring the angry glares she was receiving from the other girls, who unlike her, were tired and each of them wanted to go home, but not before having some time with Naruto, who was currently preoccupied by her. "Knowing that I have a connection with you, on such a deep level...

Her eyes visibly brightened now, the amber orbs practically sparkling with happiness as she smiled up at him, baring her short fangs as she spoke. "It makes me happy, Naru-kun! Really happy!" The Ryoka laughed and shook his head, a bemused grin plastered all over his face. "You really are something else, Karin-chan. You're always so positive...

She giggled at his remark, giving him the peace sign, her fingers forming a small v as she did so,chirping out her response as the fangs shrank back into her mouth. "Yep! I always try my best, I always try my hardest to make sure you're happy!"

Sakura shook her head, as she stifled a deep yawn, wearily approaching Naruto know, to bid him goodnight, and waving to Karin, who cheerfully smiled and returned the gesture, as she let go of their Ryoka boyfriend. "Hi Sakura! How have you been the past few days? Not too stressed out I hope?"

The Haruno shook her head giving her methling friend a wide grin as she cracked her neck, easing the tired muscles. "Nope. I'm just glad to see that you're as cheerful as-

But then a masculine voice interrupted their cheery little reunion, filled with annoyance. "Ah. So this is the 'Naru-kun' you're always gibbering on and on about. It looks like he's quite the pimp. Too bad I'll have to wipe all of his memories of you." Its owner obviously known to Karin, as she went as stiff as a board, her body going rigid, before she quickly hid herself behind Naruto, her red wings only now retracting into her back, as she peeked out from behind him. "R-Ren! Why did you follow me?! Father told you to stay home!"

Her elder brother shook his head back and forth, tossing his green hair to one side as he spoke, still wearing his casual almost everday black suit, his yellow eyes dead serious. "Why should I listen to him? It's not like he cares about what I do, as long as our secret is kept safe. And that means I have to wipe his memories, regardless of your feelings for him." As was the expression on his face as he bared his fangs, in an attempt to scare Naruto, who took a step forward, unsheathing Zangetsu and holding the clothed hilt tightly one arm wrapped protectively around the Karin, as Sakura warily got into her fighting stance, just like that of her master, Lady Tsunade. The new Ryoka pointed the massive blade at her elder brother, its blade glowing in the light of the stars. "Identify yourself. Before I cleave you in two."

The Vampire grinned as his gaze passed over Nel and Rukia now, his eyes holding something that the two of them didn't like one bit at all, as the shrank back towards Naruto.

It was Lust. THAT was the look in his eyes as he spoke to the flame haired teen, shrugging his shoulders as he did so. "All right then. I guess it doesn't matter. Since I'm going to wipe your mind and take all these lovely ladies for myself." Rukia spat out a curse, setting down Konan, and then being forcefully held back by Nel, who chastised the girl for her recklessness. "Wait a sec! Let's hear what he's going to say! THEN we can beat the tar outta him!"

Ren gave her a graceful bow, now playing the role of a gentleman, as Rukia calmed down and was released. "Thank you. Its so good to see that at least one of you has SOME manners. As Karin said before, my name is Ren, and I am her elder brother. As you've probably guessed by know, we're both vampires, but Karin is special in that regard. She alone is a marker. She can freely walk in the daylight, without fear of being burned, and she is also immune to all those annoying trinkets your kind uses to hunt us. Crosses, Holy water, steaks, everything."

Now his eyes narrowed, his gentle demeanor gone again. "However, as a result she has now one to guard her during the day, as the rest of our family, me, father, mother, cannot go out during the day. Only the youngest, our little sister Anju, can do so, but even then, she can't always keep up with Karin, who was SUPPOSED- His angry glare turned on his sister now, and she shrank back behind Naruto once more as he went on, glaring at Naruto, who glared right back. "She was supposed to never tell anyone of our secret, and she was SUPPOSED to stay home during the night of the full moon. But as always, she didn't listen."

His right hand, the one at his side, now glowed yellow, and Naruto gave a weary sigh, as he braced himself for another battle. "So I have to wipe all of your memories of the past few weeks, as well as those of your- he lustfully licked his lips, Sakura shouting at him for being a pervert-_'Girls._

Naruto angrily waved the blade in front of him, letting go of Karin to face her elder brother, Zangetsu now held in both hands. "No thanks. I like my memories just the way they are. So if you wanna erase em- a blue aura faded around him, as he used what little power he still had left, still trying to bluff his way out, even though he could barely hold the massive blade in front of him, let alone swing it now-Just try it."

Ren didn't buy it, and calmly strode forward, extending his hand as he did so. "Nice try. But you can barely stand, let alone fight. It'll be child's play to wipe your mind...

But then, the portal that Kagura had opened, finally brought them to earth, Toushirou being spat out first, and landing gracefully on his feet, right in front of the approaching vampire. The captain looked from him to Naruto, and judged by the weary state of the Ryoka, that the man before him was an enemy. And so, his eyes narrowed as he drew his blade, steam rising from it in the warm night. "Sorry pal. But I don't think it'll be THAT easy." Ren cursed under his breath as he took a step back now cursing his ill luck. "Dang it. And here I thought this would be an easy night...

Next to exit the vortex was Momo, who totally ignored the vampire, and instead curiously looked around at the nighttime setting, her brown eyes wide and full wonder for this new world. "Wow. Its really pretty here...

Kagura was last, and her blood red eyes focused immediately on Naruto, and then the smoke leaking out of his window. A small smile lit her face as she took in the battered streets, his new appearance, and Rukia, who raised a hand in greeting. "Well, it looks like the transfer was a success." Naruto looked over his shoulder at her as she brushed past him eager to get the detail of the situation from Rukia. "So Naraku did it? Mission accomplished?"

She glanced over her shoulder nowSadness filled her crimson orbs now, and she bit her lip to stop the tears from coming again. "No. We got Rangiku out, and she was sent to make contact with Sasuke, but Naraku...

--

Ukitake gasped as he saw the rest of the captains assembled there, and recognized a face that he had not seen in many years, since he was only a teen. _'Hmm? What is he doing here? Didn't he leave with Ichigo, and swear to never return?'_ The one who stood before him was a mountain of a man, standing tall above the rest, a torn Captains jacket worn over his black kimono, his once black spiky hair now a grayish white, indicating his advancement in years.

And surprisingly the little girl was still riding on his shoulders, his neck between her legs and a smile on her face as she waved down to him. "Hi Uki-kun! Long time now see!" But now she wasn't quite so little. She now looked to be at least 16 years old, and she was a heck of a lot taller. She had also gotten rid of her small black kimono with short sleeves, instead replacing it with a blood red, skintight sleeveless one, and it was _barely _there, not counting the bandages that she wore, wrapped tightly around her slim legs, stopping at the ankles of her bare, sandaled feet.**( Think of a red version of Nemu's outfit)**the patch of a lieutenant still proudly worn on her shoulder, her pink hair still worn in the same hairstyle. "You? What brings you here?" Despite the grim situation, he placed a hand on the shoulder of the man, who looked down at the new captain, a smile on his aged face, his visible eye crinkled in a smile, the other still hidden behind that eye patch of his, as he recognized the captain, who was only a young low ranking shinigami when he had left.

"Well, who do we have here! Ukitake, since when did you become a captain?" The man stifled a persistent cough, scratching the back of his head with the other. "Actually, it was only a few weeks ago. But you still haven't answered my question. What brings you here...Zaraki Kenpachi."

The once fearsome man gave a tired sigh as he pulled out picture of Ichigo, Zangetsu held proudly in his right hand, a wide smile on his face. "Ichigo. His sword has been stole from his grave. And when I heard of who had taken it, I decided to bring myself out of retirement, just for a little while, so don't get used to having the two of us around." Now his voice was as cold as steel as Yachiru nodded her head, already knowing the whole story by now. _'Ugh. Ken-chan's told this story WAY to many times by now. I already know the whole thing by heart..._

"When Yachiru went to lay some more flowers on his grave, for the fifteenth anniversary of his death, she said the sword just faded away, out of view, like it was a ghost or something. And as soon as Byakuya told me that some knew Ryoka punk had stolen it- he now showed the captain a picture of Naruto, the picture taken sometime during his battle with Byakuya, the pic showing the moment when he had knocked the Kuchiki into the wall, giving a clear shot of Zangetsu, clenched tightly in his free hand. "I came here. I'm gonna find that brat, and pound his face into the earth. Then I'm taking that sword back to where it-

Yamamoto then rose to the podium, and banged his gavel against it drawing everyone's attention, as Byakuya entered, carrying the body of Naraku, who now had reverted back, to look like Aizen, making everyone gasp at the sight of the 'supposedly' dead captain. "Everyone, I have some important news. As you can see, Captain Aizen has been murdered. Byakuya found him outside the gates of Soul Society. And that means one thing." Now his gaze fell on all of the captains assembled, passing over Ukitake, a grim Byakuya, a somber Kenpachi, Kurotsuchi, who had that insane grin on his face, an injured Gin, his left arm ina sling, Kaname, who was silent as ever, and Shunsui, who was idly leaning against the wall.

" Byakuya is the only one who I know is innocent of this crime, as I have several witnesses reporting that he was in the west district of Soul Society the entire time. However. We have a tratoir in our midst. And furthermore, we now know that it was NOT Toushiro nor was it Kagura, who is responsible for the slaughter of Central 46, as they were both under surveillance, and they had no contact with Aizen whatsoever. Furthermore, we have detained Unohanna, Soi-Fong, and we had detained Rangiku, for the crimes of giving their powers to humans, and releasing the arrancar Nel Tu. But apparently the traitor helped her escape before he killed Aizen, although we have no motive for this. We have also detained a woman from the human world, for the nearly killing Captain Ichimaru, and Lieutenant Renji."

Then Kurotsuchi Mariya surprised all of them, by raising a hand, drawing Yamamoto's attention. The elderly man raised an eyebrow at the formalness of the scientist, but nodded, indicating that he could speak, which he did, tone humble. "Sir, I request permission to conduct the interrogation of the human woman. She may have some connection to the traitor. I promise not to do anything inhumane."

Yamamoto pursed his eyebrows, weighing his options. "Very well, Mariya. I hereby give you full rights to conduct the interrogation. You may begin whenever you wish." The tattooed/painted man bowed humbly. "Thank you sir. I will do my best."

Now Byakuya raised a hand, asking for permission to speak. "Sir, if I may bring to attention the matter of Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha?"

"You may do so."

The Kuchiki nodded as he removed his bloody jacket. "Sir, its in regards to their new status as Ryoka. I destroyed the power source for all of the Ryoka, but for some reason, their power still remained." The Leader of all Society frowned at this new development. "Hmm. That is a problem. But we cannot enter the world of the living so recklessly. After all, they are certainly aware of us now, and Rukia WILL be brought to justice in due time, you have the promise of this old man on that." Byakuya nodded, a barely visible smirk on his face as his plan continued to slowly creep forward.

Then with a sigh,Yamamoto banged thee gavel again, closing with a last remark. "I expect all of you to show for their execution, a week from now. That is all. Dismissed."

--

Ren spat on the ground as Kagura finished her tale, now being faced off by Momo as well. "FINE! I'll just-

Then an angry shout came from behind him, and now HE paled as he recognized the voice of his father, the man's eyes gleaming red with anger as he grabbed his eldest son by the scruff of his neck, shouting in his face. "REEEEEEN! THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!"


	25. A Father's Blessing

Ren uttered a string of curses as his father pulled him into a headlock now, yanking at his long green hair with his free hand, making Ren absolutely LIVID with rage and embarrassment as his father laughed aloud at his attempts to break free. "POPS! LEMME GO!" The father shook his head and only yanked harder, hid tone chastising his eldest son. Now Ren, why did you follow Karin all the way out here? Didn't she specifically tell you NOT to chase after her?"

Karin immediately leapt out from behind Naruto, glad to see her father. "Daddy! You have PERFECT timing! Everyone almost got into a fight!" Then she cocked her head to one side, wondering how, when, and why he was here." But... What are you doing here? Did you follow big brother?" Her father nodded, a bemused grin on his face as his gaze ran over the ragtag group. "I didn't think he would listen to you, so I tailed him." He now shot Ren an angry glare, and the man ceased his struggling, as his father spoke once more, none too happy with what his son had almost done. "And it was a good thing I did. Ren, I told you not to lay a hand on this boyfriend pf Karin's, not until I met with him myself first and passe dmy judgement."

Now his gaze locked on Naruto, who slung Zangetsu over his shoulder and sheathed it in the cloth, his face somber as he strode forward, slightly nervous to meet her father. _'Jeez, he looks scary..._ After all, he _did_ look quite intimidating in his current getup, with his black leather jacket, black jeans, and his steel toed boots, not to mention his very_ sharp_ looking fangs, and those piercing yellow eyes of his.

But then he felt Karin's hand in his own, her fingers intertwining themselves with his, and drawing his attention to her. The moment his blue met her amber, she gave him a bright smile, gently squeezing his hand as she turned to look at her father, her voice serious and firm as he released Ren, who broke free with a curse, crossing his arms angrily as he stood behind his father, ignoring the words of his sister. "Papa, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is my father." She then looked on, a hopeful expression on her face as their eyes locked, Naruto's nervousness evaporating as Karin stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a clumsy kiss on the cheek, still not used to that kind of affectionate display. She was MUCH better at giving him a gentle neck bite.

The eyes of her father **(someone PLEASE tell me his name!)** narrowed at the display of affection, and then they softened as Naruto broke the staring contest, to turn and expose his neck for her, the unspoken message loud and clear, and she obviously understood it and put her fangs to his neck, the sharp points piercing his flesh once more, in her own display of affection, as she gace of a soft whimper of happiness impressing the man somewhat, that a human would dare to do such a thing in front of him, least of all with his eldest daughter. _'This boy... He is either truly foolish, or he possess bravery beyond words. I truly hope that it is the second, and not the first.'_

He then reached his decision, and the tall man reached down to place a hand on the Ryoka's shoulder, his hard expression melting away into a smile as he spoke, tone now fatherly and kind. "Well then. Its decided. Naruto my boy, you are going to be the one to take care of Karin for us during the day. Can we trust you and your friends with this secret?"

The girl gave a happy squeal and wrapped her father in a bear hug, delirious with joy. "YAAAAAAAAAAY! THANK YOU DADDY!" Naruto gave a tired sigh at the happy hug, and bowed to Karin's father, tone serious as he reached out a hand, which Karin happily took practically jumping for joy now. "I swear on my life to keep it safe. And the same goes for your daughter. If anyone harms so much as a singel hair on her head- her crakced his neck to the left and right, creating a loud double crack, making Karin giggle at the noise as she rested her head against his chest- "I'll crack their head open, just like that."

The man nodded, a smile on his chiseled face. "Good answer. I believe that Karin would be more than happy to be under your protection- his gaze turned to his daughter once more- "Am I right?" She eagerly nodded her head, her short purple hair swaying up and down from the movement. "Yes! I would LVOE to stay with Naru-kun!"

Ren had had just about enough of this, and angrily stamped his foot in protest now, jabbing his finger at Naruto now. "Hold on a sec, Pops! He has MORE than one girlfrien! How can you trust Karin with someone like him?!" The father quirked an eyebrow at this, and turned his gaze on Sakura and Rukia, as Toushirou watched the scene with mild interest, Kagura opening the door to Naruto's house, having delivered Konan to the Anbu while this whole fiasco had taken place.

Sakura glared right back at the vampire, her emerald eyes meeting his yellow, her voice defiant as she spoke. "Yeah? SO what if he does? I know for a fact that he treats each and every one of us like _royalty! _He's the best man a girl could ever ask for!" Ren blanched at her conviction, tone disbelieving. "Yeah right Pinkie! He'll just toss you aside like old news as soon as he's done with-URK!"

He found himself in another headlock from his old man, who shot him an angry glare, his tone chastising once more. "Hmmph! And are you any better than that?! Anju has told me all about your... little escapades with stressed out women. So do not act as if you are better than this young man that has _kindly_ taken the responsibility of caring for Karin and sheltering her under his wing!"

He then let out a tired sigh of his own, as he looked up at the crescent moon. "It seems that you young ones are worn out. I'll take this trouble maker of your hands, so you can all get some sleep." His gaze turned to Naruto once more, and he did a half bow of his own, tone humble. "I thank you for doing this. You may come visit us whenever you wish. And I can assure you that Ren will be _strictly- _Another firm yank on his green hair- forbiddedn from preying upon any of your...princesses as this 'Sakura' has so boldly stated. Good evening to you all."

With that the two vanished in a swirl of bats, and they were gone from sight, as Naruto and Karin staggered into the house.

And what he saw made his jaw drop, his voice stunned as he shouted out, the rest of the group trudging in behind him, and their faces bearing the same shocked expression as him, while Toushior and Momo merely smiled at the sight of the stasis containers, amused at his shocked reaction.

"HOLY- WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS?!"


	26. PAYBACK TIME!

Naruto groaned in grief as he saw the huge hole in the side of his wall, releasing his arm from Karin's waist, and ignoring the two large dark amethyst crystals as the realization hit him full force. Naraku had indeed failed to save Soi-Fong and Unohanna. And they were probably being executed right now. His voice was filled with grief as he looked down at his battered hands, face broken with the newfound knowledge "No... They're going to die...

Time seemed to stand still for him, as he was struck with another vision, this one about to come true soon enough. Their clothes were torn and ragged, their bodies battered and bloody. They were being held in a dark room, Byakuya standing over them, sword raised high over his head, a manic grin on his face as he threw his head back, laughing insanely.

"That's right girls! Scream all you want! He won't be coming for either of you! So SCREAM WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!" And they did scream, calling out his name, begging for him to save them, and breaking down into tears when he didn't come several minutes later. Byakuya lowered his head from its thrown back position now, his face the very definition of insanity as he dropped the blade into the ground, the sword moving in slow motion, as it began to sink in VERY slowly...

--

Kushina shook her head in worry from behind the bars of the her cage, wishing she could help him as she saw the vision that Naruto was receving. Her blond pigtails swayed back and forth from the movement, a frown on her face, as she knew all too well the grief that her vessel was in, and in his current state, she feared the worst for her beloved Foxy-kun as she spoke. "Naruto, You need to calm-

Zangetsu shook his head as he faded into front of her slightly off to the left, not liking this development one bit as he watched the vision, his back still turned to the girl, his tone firm. "He can't hear you Kushina. Even you, one of the Demon Lords- She shot him an angry glare at that, red eyes narrowing as the female version of Naruto glared daggers at the Soul Slayer's back, forcing him to correct himself-"Er...Demon Goddesses, cannot reach him where he is now. He is far too overwhelmed by grief and rage to be reasoned with."

Kushina angrly stamped her foot from behinf the bars of her prison, her foot creating a small ripple in the water as she did so, her red demonic chakra blazing around her as she screamed at the top of her lungs, furious at her helplessness in this situation. "Dang it! And if I give him my chakra, he'll probably become permanently insane as he is now! I HATE THIS STUPID SEAL!" Then she shot him an a pleaiding look, hoping that the Soul Slayer could help the Ryoka, whereas she currently could not. "Can't you do something? Like break the seal, or-

Zangetsu shook his head, his voice full of regret as she finally noticed the faint blue aura about him. "I AM aiding him. And its taking nearly all of my power to keep him sane. In addition to this, it is FAR beyond my power to break that seal, as it was infused with the very life force of Naraku. It simply can't be removed by anyone other than him."

Kushina sucked in a gasp, knowing all too well that this was the case, and hating it. " So what do you wanna do?! Just leave him like this?!" Tears leaked from her crimson eyes now, as she angrily stuck her hand through the gap in the bars, jabbing it at the overhead view of Naruto, who was screaming with sadness now, and she wished with every fiber of her being that she could help him. "He's suffering. And we're powerless to stop it-

Just then, a dark chuckle echoed within the dank, dark area, and an amused voice soon followed after it. "**Maybe you losers are, but it'll be child's play for me to break that flimsy thing." **And a figure began to emerge from the darkness, Zangetu's quirked a black eyebrow at the sight of the man, whose entire body was a a pale grey, except for his yellow and black eyes, and he wore...the same outfit as Naruto, except their was simply no color at all in his jumpsuit, and the sleeves had been torn off, exposing the muscled pale skin, and he had no headband over his forehead. Kushina froze, her body going rigid as she recognized the figure. It was Naruto. But it couldn't be him. It simply wasn't possible...

Her voice held just a hint of nervousness as Zangetsu moved to stand in front of her, whipping out his blade, and holding it firmly in his hands, angled and ready for defense or offense. "Who the heck are you?! You can't be Naruto, he's out there, not in here! So how the blazes did you get in here?!"

The figure let out a demented cackle, throwing back his head as he laughed, his voice now a distorted version of Naruto's, as he pulled out a white, greyish pale version of Zangetsu, tilting his head forward as he began to undo the cloth wrappings of the hilt. **"Who am I? Beats me. I don't really have a name. But I guess you can call me-**He continued to do so, with one hand, before using the other, the one that was holding the hilt, to spin it rapidly in a circle beside him the large blade a blur of movement, and barely visible, as it emitted a loud humming sound, before chucking it at the Soul Slayer, who rolled to the left as his own massive blade knocked it up and away from Kushina, who drew back behind the bars for safety. **"You can call me...Hiruto. And I'm taking over this joint."**

**--**

Naruto screamed in emotional agony, angrily squeezing his hands into fists, his nails digging into his palms and drawing rivulets of blood, the dark liquid trickling down his knuckles as he shook his head vehemently, knowing that Naraku's seal was still firmly in place, as he could feel it resisting against the very thought of rescuing them, preventing his thoughts from reaching the two terrified girls, and fueling his terrible grief, as the unknown voice from before echoed in his head once more, berating him for what he was thinking now. _'Don't be stupid kid! You'll die if you try to get to them! The seal will rend your body in half. Don't be-_

Naruto silenced it with a thought, not caring who or WHAT the voice was as his mind muffled the unknown presence from his mind, effectively silencing it. "SHUT UP! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SEAL! I'LL- the white of his eyes began to darken, black seemingly crawling into the white and stifling it, slowly staining his eyes as he went on. "I'LL BREAK THE STUPID SEAL IF I HAVE TO!" Then he felt another presence in his mind, and grit his teeth as he prepared to drive it out again, but this one resisted, pushing HIM back, and a laugh, HIS laugh, echoed in his mind as yet ANOTHER voice echoed in his head, the voice of Hiruto, who was communicating with him, as he clashed with Zangetsu, their bodies and blades a blur of movement, as they zigzagged and blurred about the holding area of Kushina and he did not chide him, in fact, it sounded like he was actually _encouraging _him.

_'Ignore him! He's feeding you a pack of lies boy, and you and I know it!' _Despite his rage, the Uzumaki calmed himself down, at least enough to wonder who the heck this new guy, the one who sounded a LOT like him, was. "Hey, who are you, and why do you sound like- But the pale Hollow cut him off, whispering seductively the one thing he wanted to hear the most as he ducked under an overhead backswing by Zangetsu, the blade passing harmlessly overhead, before its backlash slammed the hollow face first into the ground._ 'I can save them for you. All you have to do is let me take over, just for a minute..._

--

Zanetsu's grey eyes narrowed as he whipped a Getsuga Tenshou at the downed Hiruto, who was on his feet again in an instant, swinging his blade up from below, and cutting the blue crescent clean it two, leaving the halves to slam into the nearby wall, cracking the steel slightly as they impacted.

Zangetsu cursed under his breath as the pain flared up in is now bruised ribs, making him falter for a crucial moment as Hiruto threw his blade up high, and briefly clapped his hands in a taunt, mocking him. **"Not bad old man. But then again-**before springing into the air, and grabbing its hilt, whipping a blood red Getsuga Tenshou crescent down upon him, this one MUCH larger than the one that head been used on him. **"Its not good enough either!"**TZangetsu rose up, and growled in anger, as he saw the wave nearly on him now, his own large blade glowing as he prepared a Tenshou of his own, his tone warning and stern as he spoke. "Don't get to cocky, you Hollow copy! I didn't live to be this old for nothing!"

But before he could whip the blade forward, Hiruto appeared behind him and shoved him into the dark wave, the hot wave burning his flesh, but otherwise, leaving him unharmed as he staggered out of the smoke. That is, until Hiruto blurred forward, driving his knee into the gut of the Soul Slayer, quickly following up with a hilt smash to the face of the man, drawing blood as he smashed the thick handle against Zangetsu's nose, stunning the man for a moment, then continuing his fluid combo, by kicking the man to the ground, and pinning him there with a sandaled foot, his pale blade pinning Zangetsu's own dark weapon. "You're too slow old man. And I have the advantage. The boss, he WANTS me to take over. Because only I can save those two girls-

Then a loud rumbling shook the ground, interrupting him, and bringing a wide smile to his face as he shouted up to Naruto. **"That's right. Give me control, and I'll do my very best to save them. You have my word."**Then a column of bright light shone down on the hollow, who grinned as his paleness began to fade away at the touch of the bright illumination his skin gaining color now and a black kimono simply took the place of Naruto's outfit **(It looks like the one Ichigo has on, after he activates Bankai)**as his voice became EXACTLY like Naruto's except for the ever present sarcastic undercurrent of his voice, his victory now assured as Naruto surrendered control to him. "**And he knows it. Later old man. We'll settle this when I get back...**

--

Kagura's red eyes widened in recognition as she saw the air around Naruto blur, his body fading in and out slowly, as a blood red chakra, nearly black, and not Kushina's, began to emanate from his body. "Everyone get back! He's going hollow!" This mad everyone do a double take, as they all knew of Naraku's seal, and what might happen if it were to break, as everyone but Karin to shrank back in fear, as they pressed the their backs against the wall,Karin looking up at Naruto and gently tugging on his bare arm, grabbing his attention, and disrupting Hiruto's control briefly, as the Ryoka gazed down at her fearful look, her amber eyes full of fear for his change. "Naru-kun...you're scaring me...don't stay like this...its not you...

Hiruto gave a deep sigh as he yanked control back from Naruto, the grief and rage of the Ryoka filling him, granting him a nearly unlimited supply of power, his cold eyes glaring down at Karin as he raised a hand to swat her aside. **"Yes...Yes...Yes...Yes...Yes...Yes... **

Then something just... snapped within him and he felt Naruto forcefully take back control, pushing him down into the depths of his mind as his eyes filled completely with black, leaving his eyes their usual ocean blue, as the dark chakra fully flared into existence around him as he grabbed his forehead, tears leaking from his blue/black eyes, not wanting to be like this if it meant scaring Karin that badly."NO! I'M TAKING CONTROL HERE! ITS MY BODY! GIVE IT BACK!"

Then he stiffened as he felt Karin grab him by the neck, and force him to stare at her amber eyes, which were wet with tears now as she grabbed his orange hair with her other hand, holding him there as she pleaded with him. "Naru-kun! Come back to me! Please! I don't want to see you like this! Come back! Because... She bit her lip trying to say the words for the first time, and choking them out her voice heavy with passion for him. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" And the next thing he knew, the vampire had yanked him down into a fierce kiss as pressed her soft lips against his, and held his head down, pouring all of her love into the display of affection, trying to keep him from being buried by the Hollow's influence.

Naruto sucked in a deep breath from his nose as he felt a rush of strength the moment she kissed him, for only the second time. _'Karin... I'm sorry I frightened you. No more. I'm booting this lookalike out of my mind!' _And it was more than enough to clear the haze of the hollow from his mind, forcing him down into the depths of Naruto's, and holding him there, for now, shouting all the while that he would get even for this. However, Karin saw and heard none of this inner battle, and only felt him go sttif , then she gave a soft whimper of pleasure as she felt him return the kiss just as fiercely, holding her own head gently in his hands, as his clear voice rang out in her head, sad and apologetic. " I'm sorry I scared you Karin-chan. But I have to go now. I'll be back in a second. Have to save them."

Then a moment later, he vanished from sight, a black blur of movement as his massive chakra, combined with the insanely powerful spiritual pressure of the hollow, slightly tore the seal binding the door, giving him just enough leeway to force his way through, homing in on the energy signature of Soi-Fong...

--

Byakuya checked the sound seal he had placed on the door, then grinned evilly as he turned back to watch the blade disappearinto the ground, and enjoyed the horrified looks on the faces of Soi-Fong and Unohanna, as the navy haired girl screamed out Naruto's name once more, scared to death now, and desperately wishing he was here,praying that he would keep his promise to protect them, but she was so scared right now, that she didn;t know if he would keep it after all.

"NARUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOO! PLEEEEEAAAAASE! HEEEEEEEEELP!"

And her wish was granted.

Byakuya frowned as he saw a split second movement out of the corner of his eye, then gaped at the sight of his blade simply shattering into millions of pieces, his Bankai being stopped cold. "What is this?" Then he heard a dark growl echoing around him followed by Naruto's voice laced with hatred. "You've gone too far Kuchiki. Now its time for me to finish what I started...BY BEATING YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!"

Soi-Fong gave a joyous shout as she heard Naruto's voice, but she couldn't see him. So she just glared smugly at Bykakuya, who was pale as a ghost now. "SEE?! I TOLD you Naruto-kun would come here to save us! Now he's gonna kick your ass!" As if on cue, the enraged Ryoka struck full force.

A black blur came out of nowhere, followed by an animalistic roar of pure rage, as Naruto tore into Byakuya, a berserk force of nature, clawing and slashing the Kuchiki across the chest, fighting and biting like a demon, screaming at the captain the entire time as he pounded his fists into the captain's gut, like a pair of pile driving pistons, making the startled captain cough up blood from the hits. "BYAKUYA KUCHIKI! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Then Byakuya groaned as he was yanked up, by his long raven hair, a faint red glow illuminating the area, and forcing him to open his eyes...

Right as Naruto drove a Rasengan, as large as his own head, right into the Captain's gut. "RASENGAN!" Time froze for a moment, the Byakuya saw the black/blue eyes of Naruto, who looked like he wanted to tear the Kuchiki's head of. His mouth opened in a silent 0, then the red sphere expanded and enveloped him, sending him spinning out of the room, and out into the cool night air...right through a concrete wall, as still trapped in the red orb, he went through another and another wall, slamming into the concrete again and again from the powerful jutsu, rapidly being carried away from Naruto. '_What is this twisted spiritual pressure?! Is he a hollow!?'_

Then he hit another wall, and he lost consciousness,everything going black in an instant.

--

Naruto gave a loud roar into the night, as his black chakra blazed about him, waking all of Soul Society with his loud cries of rage as he spat his defiance at the the Kuchiki who was STILL being carried away by the red chakra sphere."AND STAY DOWN KUCHIKI!" Then he laughed to himself as he spun on one heel, his eyes fading back to normal as he approached the two girls, tears of joy and relief spilling out of his eyes, as were theirs. "Thank Kami I made it in time. Now- Naruto then glared at the chains of Soi-Fong, then Unohanna and they simply snapped off the wall, dropping the two distraugjt girls into his arms, Soi-Fongl giving a choked sob, then crying openly into his bandaged chest, wetting the fabric as tears of releif poured out of her grey eyes. "NARUTO-KUUUUUN!" As for Unohanna, she merely let out a tired sigh, then leaned up to firmly press her lips against his, glad to see that he had cashed in on his promise as she wrapped her arms tightly around his chest, as did Soi-Fong, who nudged her friend aside to kiss Naruto passionately on the lisp, which he returned in the same fashion, he had been worried about her the most, knowing how fragile the girl could be. "I told you two. I'd always be there to save you. And here I am-

The two smiled up at him as they spoke simultaneously, finishing his sentence for him, their voices soft and happy as they each laid their head against his chest, closing their eyes in contentmetn, their terrible ordeal finally over. "Our knight in shining armor. Yaaay."

And a second later, they began to fade away the seal forced the three of them back to Earth, just as Kenpachi burst through the hole in the wall, just in time for his eye to lock with Naruto's. Soi Fong stuck her tongue out at the Captain, while Unohanna merely glared at the man, Soi-Fong speaking for her tired friend. "HA! You;ll never get ahold of us now- she beamed at Naruto, who was still glaring at Kenpachi- "Right Naruto-kun?" He nodded, then rose, pulling the two of them to their feet, an arm around theri waist each, as Kenpachi's sowrd passed through air, unable to harm them as they faded away, becoming streaks of black, blue, and grey energy then the three faded away entirely, Naruto grinding out a message from his teeth. "I'm not done here yet. I'll be coming back. For Ino-chan. And when I do...

His spiritual pressure flared about him, making it difficult for the eyepatch wearing man to breathe as he went on. "Soul Society will burn to the ground."

Then they were gone, leaving Kenpachi to shout curses after them.


	27. Second Thoughts

**HELLO! Just wanted to tell all of you to reread the last chapter of SHIYAKUGAN! I made some MAJOR changes to it, and I would really appreciate some feedback on them! So please read and review that chapter...Or else I'll be really sad...:(**

Kenpachi slammed his sword into the ground, the blade passing through the fading trio, as they disappeared from sight, leaving him stunned for a moment, before his gaze fell on the sword. The last thing he saw, was Zangetsu, strapped to the back of the mysterious flame haired Ryoka, whose name he now hated with every fiber of his being, his rage evident in his voice as the blade's impact created a large crack in the earth, his visible eye burning with rage as he lost sight of them, the trio fading away as Soi-Fong stuck out her tongue, Naruto promising vengeance for when he returned. "COWARD! SWORD STEALER! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

Just then, Yachiru poked her head through the hole, clad in a pink nightgown, and smiling brightly as always when she saw her father, not having seen or heard what was going on. "Hey Ken-chan!" Then her gaze fell on the carnage that Naruto had wrought, and the smile vanished into a frown as she stepped through the large hole, her pink bunny slipper squeaking as she walked. "Wow...who or _what_got let loose in here... The room was a mess. Fragments of Senbonzakura were scattered about the dark cold stone floor, and the left and right walls were visibly cracked and cratered, barely standing from Naruto's fierce attack. Furthermore, the grey stone was spattered with red blood from the wounds that Naruto had inflicted on Byakuya, and the wall were Soi-Fong and Unhonna had been chained...was simply gone, Naruto's immense energy having cracked it in two, exposing another empty cell, which was oddly still intact. Her pink brow furrowed in thought as she wondered who could've done this, and then Kenpachi said it for her, his voice laced with disbelief now. "It was him. The one who stole Kurosaki's blade. Naruto Uzumaki. The son of that goofball Minato." He then shuddered, as he remembered Naruto's promise of vengeance. _'And if he's really this strong, he very well may be able to keep his word. I don't think even old man Yamamoto could keep up with him..._

Yachiru's pink eyebrows shot up at this, her bright eyes going wide at the little known fact. "You mean that guy in the picture? HE did all of THIS? There's now way one person could do this much damage, _and _beat Captain Kuchiki so easily! Its simply not possible Ken-chan!" But Zaraki shook his head, worried now, as he felt the trace of Naruto's spiritual pressure. Heck, iy was MORE than a trace! It blanketed the room, the very air thick with the presence of the dark energy, and even with his poor ability to sense spiritual pressure, even _he _could tell that this power was not that of a shinigami's. "Do you feel that Yachiru? With your innate ability to read and sense spiritual pressure, how can you not?"

His daughter closed her eyes for a split second, opening them just as fast as she felt the malevolent energy surrounding the shattered room, her eyes going wide with fear and shock. "What the?! This isn't the power of a Ryoka or a Shinigami! It's darker, more evil, like-

Kenpachi finished for her as looked out of the large hole in the wall, his grey eye widening as he saw the large scar that Naruto's Rasengan had wrought in the earth, and a bloody Byakuya at the end of the long scar. Multiple shinigami were racing about now, all of Soul Society having been awakened by Naruto's brutal attack. A frantic Isane was already at his side, her hands pressed against his bloody chest, a faint blue glow emitting from them as she tried to heal him, as five others ran to the unconscious Byakuya, a puddle of blood slowly beginning to pool beneath him. "I know. It's just like a Hollow. But its many times stronger than any mere Hollow could ever hope to be. This could bode ill for all of Soul Society...

--

The master medic was in shock as she saw the wounds on the Captain, her silver eyes darting this way and that. "Bykuya, who did this to you?" All she got was a groan of pain, and nothing more, as the captain blacked out once more. He had multiple slashes on his chest, and his face was badly bruised, his jaw broken, and she could tell, that he also had a pierced lung, and several broken ribs, in addition to his now failing heart, the rasengan having been driven right into his chest. _'What could've done this to him? No one should be able to defeat a captain in such a short amount of time! Was it one man? Or did he have accomplices?' _Then she saw four pairs of hands place themselves on Byakuya's chest, and her head snapped around to see five figures, four male, and one female. The first was a average looking man clad in a red kimono, red wrappings over his face, but ending at his hair, exposing the brown locks, his kind brown eyes showing through.

The second, was a stoic looking man clad in green, and his green wrappings merely were wrapped around his bald head in a bandanna, revealing the man to be Ikkaku, who gazed down at the captain with worry in his eyes. _'It looks like you really got your but kicked, you pompous idiot..._

The third was a tall thin figure in a dark blue kimono, and she could see this ones face, because the wrappings stopped above his dark eyes, exposin his glasses and dark blue hair, the only non-shinigami who was allowed to live in Soul Society. Isshida Uryuu. The last Quincy

The fourth stood at the front of the group, ignoring the looks the other four were shooting him, each of them wondering why he wasn't helping out. And he ignored the looks, his eyes not visible behind his heavy face wrappings. He was taller than the rest, and he was heavily built, his body heavily muscled. He wore silver wrappings about his face, the material even hiding his eyes, and he wore a dull silver kimono, with a large silver blade strapped to his back while he had his arms crossed in front of him, as if he was unwilling to heal the man. But a moment later, his hands were placed against the bloody chest as well.

Lastly, the female had her wrappings only over the lower half of her face, and white wrappings over her left and right legs, the bandaged wrappings ending at her sandaled feet revealing her long orange hair, and grey eyes, her bright orange skintight kimono ending above her knees, and pushed outward by her more than ample bossom. All four of these shinigami stared at her, waiting for orders. Which she rapidly gave, calling each one by name."Chad and Orihime! You work on his ribs! Ishida and Ikkaku! You patch up his lungs!" Then her gaze fell on the last man, as the other four each gave an affirmative shout, and began working on their assigned areas. The man nodded, already knowing what she would say, and revealed his scarred arms from within the folds of his pitch black kimono, accidentally exposing an all too familiar tattoo on his hand as he placed his hands next to hers. His voice was muffled and distorted by the wrappings he wore, but she still gave a small gasp as she recognized his voice, the voice of one who was _supposed _to be dead. "Confirmed. I'll help you work on sustaining his heart."

'_Kaien?! What are you_-

The man gave her a glare and held up a finger for silence, his voice echoing in her mind. _'SH! Keep it down Isane! I don't want Byakuya, or anyone else to know I'm still alive! He'll butcher me all over again, and I BARELY lived last time!'_

Then she heard no more as he focused on keeping Byakuya's heartbeat from stopping. But she had one more question, while she focused on the failing heart. _'Why are you helping me save him? He won't show you any mercy, regardless of whether you heal him or not. It would be to your benefit to just let him-_

Again she heard his voice in her head, an angry snort coming before he spoke. _'Jeez! Always with the 20 questions! If you must know, I'm only helping because I know you love him. Otherwise, I'd have killed him after that kid was done.' _Isane now turned beet red, and jerked her head in his direction, asking if how he knew such a s thing, as well as if he knew the identity of this 'kid', but he would say no more, having known that she was to fixated on Byakuya's safety, as the captain began to slowly breathe again, his chest moving up and down, as Ishida and Ikkaku finished their work on his lung, and a moment later, Isane felt Byakuya's heartbeat slowly begin to return to normal. _'That was just a guess But, even though I want this man dead, I cannot kill him if Isane loves him. I value our friendship too much for that. Darn it Kuchiki! I WILL get payback on you for wiping Rukia's mind! But for now... be grateful. You will get to live to to see the light of day once more. _**(By this, he means the memory of their relationship)**_But it doesn't mean I'm gonna stay here..._Kaien had grown tired of being around the man that had nearly killed him. As it was, he was hard pressed to keep himself from finishing the job, despite his good friendship with Isane. He REALLY wanted the Kuchiki dead, and so, he rose to his feet, preparing to leave. _'There. He's recovering. Now__ I'm outta here.'_

And before Isane could say or do anything, he flash stepped away...

--

Byakuya spun in darkenss, his mind going blank from blood loss, unaware of the medics trying so desperately to save him, eyes closed as millions of thoughts raced through his mind. _'That Ryoka boy...What IS he? Those eyes, that twisted spirit force, it was EXACTLY like that of a hollow! How can such a thing be possible?!' _Then an all too familiar voice echoed in his head.

"Byakuya...why are you doing this...its not you my dear...

His grey eyes snapped open, and he jerked his head up to see the red eyes of Karin, his beloved, staring into his own. "Karin?! What are you-HOW are you-She silenced him, by gently pressing a finger to his lips, her voice soft and sweet. Bykakuya...why...why do you pursue that boy with such vengeful hate?"

She pulled her finger away and allowed him to speak, her red eyes filled with sadness, as he saw what she was wearing. A wedding dress. But then he shook his head and spoke, voice calm and flat, oddly unable to get angry now. "I pursue him...for the sins of his father and myself. When that...incident happened, I made a foolish mistake, and I pray everyday that I could turn back time, that I could change the past. But I cannot. And all I am left with is vengeance. Just the _sight _of that boy, makes me livid with rage, and fill me with grief. And if that is not enough, he has broken the law of Soul Society, AND he has fallen in love with my former sister, and she with him."

Karin now tucked a strand of her crimson hair behind one ear and spoke, slightly angry now, but still sad. "Then why can't you be happy for her? She certainly has a right to fall in love with whoever she chooses. ESPECIALLY if that person will gladly give his life for her. You of all people should know that."

Byakuya turned his head away from her now, not knowing what to say,face blank, voice broken. "I...I have nothing left Karin. Vengance, is all that was left to me. I somehow feel as if I am losing my very sanity-

"Are you now? How do you know that this woman, the one who betrayed YOU,is not the cause of your instability?"

Karin stiffened and whirled around as a man clad in a pink kimono appeared behind her. He looked exactly like Byakuya, except for the fact that pink cherry blossom petals were dancing about him, and his hair was shorter, more rough looking, and his eyes were a blood red. Byakuya lifted his head, surprised to see the man here, of all places. "Senbonzakura...What are you doing here?" The Soul Slayer snorted in contempt at the obvious answer. "Hmmph. That Ryoka may have broken the blade, but just you wait and see, I'll be be back in one piece by tomorrow. Then we can go after him again, and you can have your-

Karin shook her head and took a step back, as she turned to face Bykakuya, who had finally staggered to his feet,her tone desperate as she focused on the Captain. "Byakuya, is THIS all you desire? More bloodshed? What did that get you before? It only took me from this world!" The Kuchiki was at an impasse now, listening to Karin, but WANTING to listen to the Soul Slayer instead. So he foolishly said the first thing that came to his mind. "You were the one who got in the way-

That did it. With an angry scream, Karin swung her gloved hand forward, the white glove headed straight for his face...

SMACK!

Byakuya wore a stunned expression on his face, a red imprint of Karin's gloved hand on his left cheek. The woman was now looking at him with utter disdain, tears flowing out of her eyes, as the figure of another began to fade into existence next to her.When he spoke, there were tears in her red eyes. "That changes nothing! Your stupid pride and arrogance drove ME from YOU! You didn't even give me a chance to explain! And yet you wonder why I left you! I can't believe I thought that you could be saved! But now I know, that all you know how to do, is to cling to your precious vengeance. Tell me, what happens when you finally get it?! HUH?! WHAT WILL YOU DO THEN?!"

Senbonzakura answered for her. "Simple. He will carry on, and he will uphold the law, he will uphold_ justice, _in Soul Society. That was his original intent when this all began, and it still is. He has no need for one such as you, one who will only weigh him down."

Byakuya heard her, AND he heard the voice of his Soul Slayer, but he was rendered speechless, unable to respond to either, as he saw the figure of Minato Namikaze fade into view beside her, clad in full Hokage attire, and the moment she saw him the distraught woman immediately leapt into his arms, the blond man holding her tightly as she rested her head against his chest, and giving the Kuchiki a look of disdain as well, his usual goofy smile gone as the redhead sobbed into his chest. "You are so foolish Byakuya. You had a beautiful, loving, caring wife, and you let one misunderstanding, and one loss, come between the two of you. I didn't even mean to kiss your wife, and I know she CERTAINLY didn't try to kiss me. It was an accident right Karin?" The crying woman nodded, tears still leaking out of her red orbs as she opened them again.

Now she glared at her former husband, eyes filled with hate as she spoke. "But THIS time, I will kiss him. MY REAL husband. Just to spite you, you wretched excuse for a man!"Then, much to the horror of the captain, he watched her turn her head away from him, to look into the blue eyes of Minato, who smiled as he placed a hand on her face, the woman giggling as she nuzzled her face into his cupped hand, purring like a spoiled kitten. He shouted her name as he watched her slowly reach up, and pull Minato's head down, and then, when their lips were nearly touching, she turned to give him one last glare, then they kissed, making him scream in anguish at the sight, Minato's voice echoing in his head as the two made out, Karin now giving off soft moans as her lover kissed her.

"How does it feel, you wretched Kuchiki? To know that you will NEVER be able to touch her, to hold her, and to know that she know ultimately despises you? It was your own fault. You drove her away, and right into my arms. I guess I should thank you for that. After all, this woman-no. This angel, is blessing for whoever she chooses to love. And you were blind to that until the very end. And I can assure you, that you will never triumph over Naruto. My son will surpass you, and when he does, he will grind you into dust, like I should have done, instead of foolishly showing you mercy. And should he somehow fail, there is another, just as strong as he. One who even now will soon aid my son and burn this wicked place to the ground...

And with that, the two faded, leaving Byakuya alone with Senbonzakura, and his overwheling grief...

--

Sasuke sighed as Rangiku finished her story, looking up into the night sky, the corpse of the hollow now gone, having been burned away completely. "I don't know. Burning down an entire country...Its really not my style. Plus, now that you're safe, I really don't have a bone to puck with them."

Rangiku shook her head as she laid back as well, his head now resting on hers. "Then tell me this. Why did you save me the first time? A year ago, why did you fight so fiercely to ensure that I lived? We were complete strangers then."

Sasuke's brow furrowed in thought, his eyes coal black again. "I still don't know why I did it. My body just moved." Then his visage softened as he looked down at her, placing his chin on her head as he went on gazing out into the night. "Although that kiss was pretty nice...

"You mean like this?"

A second later, in a lightning fast fluid motion, he was grabbed by his black hair, and his head was yanked down to meet her now upturned face, forcing their lips together again, as she boldly snaked her tongue in, knowing that he would allow her to do so, and giving off a soft whimper as his cold lips responded, kissing her back with all the intensity that she kissed him with.

And a minute later, she broke it, her crystal blue eyes staring up into his coal black, pleading with him. "Please? Naruto will be there, and I'm sure he'd just LOVE a rematch with you...

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into slits as he saw what she was getting at. "Dang. You really want me to help him don't you. And you're pulling out all of the stops." She smirked up at him, yet her gaze was curious. "So you'll come? It has to be within the next two days. Pleeeeaaaase?"

Sasuke's eyes closed as he slid down against the tree, Rangiku now laying flat against him, deliberately giving him an a more view of her overly endowed bossom, her kimono barely hanging onto her shoulders. Sasuke however, was not the type to take advantage of this, and he kept his eyes locked with hers, dead serious as he spoke. "Now that's over the top Ran-chan. You shouldn't have sex with just any person, unless you're willing to spend the rest of your life with that one special guy."

Her eyes sparked at this serious tone, and she asked him again. "Are you going to help us or not? I still love you, but if you won't help, I'll have to find someone else-

She grinned as he activated his Sharingan, that arrogant smirk forming on his lips. "Fine I'll help you on this fools errand. I've been wanting to see that dobe anyway. But still, I don't think you're ready to be giving yourself away to the likes of me. I want you to wait a year, and then if I haven't done anything to drive you away, THEN you can think about doing that with an idiot like me."

She purred happily at his maturity, and leaned up to kiss him. "Good. My thoughts exactly. You passed the test. I'll stay with you, and see if I can last for a year...

--

Kagura heard the crackling sound before anyone else, and a small smile lit her pulled on her lips. _'Did he do it? I guess we'll see in a second.'_Then she took three step to the left her red eyes narrowing as the portal burst into view, and she saw three blurs, one black, one blue, and the other grey, spat out of the vortex, and thrown to the dark carpeted floor with a loud thud, three simultaneous groans rising from the as the blurs faded, revealing Naruto, who has holding Soi-Fong and Unohanna tightly arms wrapped tightly around the two, who slowly opened their eyes as he pulled them to their feet.

Soi-Fong saw Momo, and shakily raised a hand in greeting, and the lieutenant cheerfully waved back. "Soi-Fong! You're okay!" Unohanna shakily waved to Kagura as well, who smiled back at the shy girl, before clapping her hands, the loud noise drawing all attention to her. Which she took full advantage of, her tone that of a mother, and heck, she was acting like one too.

"Okay everybody! Its been a long night, an I think that Naruto here needs some sleep. So whoever ain't staying here, say your goodbyes and skeedaddle!" Naruto looked at everyone assembled, and then reluctantly released the two shinigami from his arms, noting Soi-Fong's grumble of protest. "Er...Kagura, I think they're all staying."

The demon woman looked over those assembled, and realized that the teen was right. Nel had to stay, because Naruto had promised her that she could. He had been officially charged with the protection of Karin, so she HAD to spend the night. She didn't trust Soi-Fong and Unohann anywhere else, and Rukia was already staying here. And so she ran a hand through her long black hair, and brushed some dried blood off of her white kimono.

His gaze passed over all of them, and he realized that Sakura was the only one who wasn't staying, and she didn't look too happy about that, a pouty look on her face. And so he extended a hand to the Haruno, who took it, a smile on her face as she gently intertwined her fingers in his. "Sakura-chan, care to spend the night?" The medic closed her eyes for a moment, in thought, then nodded. "Sure, Naruto-kun. I'd love to spend the night."

Toushiro sighed as he watched Naruto go into the bedroom, promising to find some decent clothing for Nel as he went, the rest of the girls following behind him, a sleepy Yoruichi's voice echoing from the room moments later. His gaze then fell to the pulsing stasis crystals, noticing that one of them now had a VERY large crack in it.

Momo saw it two, and turned her worried gaze on Kagura. "When will they get out?" The woman sighed as she looked over the life signs on the two monitors, the only other part that had survived the transfer intact. "Let's see." Then a confused look appeared on her face as one screen pulsed red at her, the one with the large crack in its purple crystal. "Eh? This one... I have no idea when she might get out. The vitals are WAY too strong for someone who should be sleeping. She's gonna wake up soon, and I have a bad feeling about that...

The ice user sighed as Mom disintegrated the useless heaps of metal wreckage, using her swords explosive ability to clear the wreckage "I guess Momo and I are on guard duty...

--

The man raced through the dark maze of the labyrinth, a woman with long blond hair following him as he led her left and right, his glasses reflecting the dim light. "Okay, the exit should be right around...HERE!" He gave a triumphant shout, as he saw the exit, then grabbed the woman, and heaved her out into the light, just a long sword drew a large gash on his arm, making him stumble and forcing him to turn around, making hand seals as he did. "Fire style- He sucked in a deep breath, as he placed one hand on the earth, now going through rapid one handed seals. "Hellfire rain no jutsu!"

Moments later, fire literally rained down from the high ceiling, bringing rubble with it, and his pursuer gave a loud curse, hissing like a snake, as he backed up into the shadows, the flaming debris being directed towards him, forming a wall of flame to cut him off. The woman took a step forward- Only for the man to glare at her and jab his hand in the opposite direction. "Yugito! Get your ass outta here! Don't make me fight for nothing!" And with a tearful glance, she fled, rapidly disappearing from view, revealing her tattered Anbu like outfit as she burst into the fresh air, and ran for all she was worth, remembering his instructions to go north, until she found the Leaf village.

Just then a man stepped through the flames, revealing himself to be Orochimaru, and not hurt in the least. The Sanin did not look pleased as his yellow eyes locked on the man. "Kabuto. Why the sudden betrayal? I must admit I'm-

His eyes widened as his former right hand man reached up to his face, and yanked of his skin, revealing a man with rough blond hair, who looked to be about in his forties, clad in a set of Anbu Armor, a cloud headband worn proudly on his forehead. "I ain't this Kabuto person. He's tied up somewhere. Although I have to say, he was pretty weak. The shot forward, his hands glowing with chakra. He was using his chakra scalpels, and making several seals, those scapels grew into a pair of wicked looking blades, which he swung around him in rapid fashion, the blue blades a blur of movement as he charged the snake.

"But I, Keisuke, the elder brother of Yugito, will be MORE than enough for the likes of you!"

**(Yeah, I made up her brother as an OCC. HEY! I needed a good plot twist, and her having a big brother fits PERFECTLY into my plot...**


	28. The Melody

Orochimaru smirked as he ducked under one chakra blade, the blue sword shaving a few black hairs from his head, only for another to slam itself against his Kusanagi, drawing sparks the chakra clashing against steel as the weapons grinded against one another. Keisuke's face betrayed nothing, his chiseled face set in stone as the sanin taunted him. "Kukukuku...What a fiery temper. You're definitely related to-

His sentence was left unfinished, as both blades retracted back into chakra scapels, and a smirking Keisuke nailed a solid hit on Orochimaru's left hand, tearing the tendons and the chakra network in it, thus rendering it useless to the sanin, who hissed in surprise as Yugito's brother drawled out his response, his deep voice mocking the pale man now. "You really do talk WAY too much." The man grinned as he followed up by dropping flat to the floor, Orochimaru's Kusanagi whooshing over his head, as he crouched like a tiger, before springing back up just as fast, and ramming his chakra enhanced fists into the gut of the sanin in a one-two punch, the sheer force of his strength smashing the pale man into one of the many walls of the labrinyth, creating a hole as he was knocked through the stone.

A moment later, Keisuke stalked forward, into another section of the maze through the hole he had made, his figure outlined in the clod of dust. His excellent hearing informed him of the incoming blade an instant before it hit, and with a smirk on his face, he sidestepped a jab from the kusanagi, jerking his head to the side, and grabbing the sharp blade wtih one hand, the glowing scapel holding it firmly. "Yugito wasn't kidding. You ARE pretty fast. But you've never fought someone like me before."

Orochimru's snake like tongue licked his pale lips, moistening them before he spoke once more. "Oh? And what makes you, a mere Anbu, think that you can kill the likes of- Keisuke grinned, and with a flick of his wrist, jerked his hand down, snapping the blade of the snake sword in half, leaving a flat dull and useless weapon. Orochimaru's face fell at this unexpected move, shocked at what kind of opponent this was. Keisuke grinned as his brown eyes faded away, exposing the whites of his eyes, and making him look truly fearsome as his blond hair stood up on end, his voice vicious now. "Enough chit-chat. Small talk is gonna get _you_ killed snake face. And I'm the one that's gonna do it!"

--

Yoruichi blearily opened one yellow eye from the large bed were she was resting, and turned her head, stretching her orange halter top up, and exposing her midriff, wearing a pair of short sweat pants, exposing her tanned legs, as she heard the door to the bedroom open, voices echoing. "Eh? Who's there? Is that- She felt a hand place itself on her back, and gave a soft moan as firm fingers dug themselves into the knots on her back, and easily massage them into nothingness just like a certain someone always did. And she knew it was him as soon as heard and saw him, his kimono now gone, still clad in orange pants, his bandaged chest still exposed. "Hey Yoru-chan. How ya been?"

She smiled brightly, reaching up for him, and taking his hand in her own, yanking him down into a soft and sensual kiss as Karin flicked on the lights. A second later, she broke it, and nuzzled her nose against his, Naruto wrapping an arm around her waist, and pulling her to her feet as she did so. "Hey, Blondie. I missed ya." Now Nel cocked her head to one side, as she took in the the large bedroom, then noticed Sakura and the others doing the same. "Er..how are all of us going to fit on the bed?"

Naruto tapped his forehead, then Sakura snapped her fingers, and asked him to go get some straws...

(Five minutes later...)

Nel, Rukia, Sakura, triumphantly pumped their fists into the air, each one holding a short straw, while Unohanna simply smiled as she held up the fourth short straw. "That was a very good idea Sakura." The Haruno beamed at the raven haired girl, her tone cheery as Naruto apologized to Yoruichi, Soi-Fong, and Karin, promising them he'd make it up to them, the young vampire not seeming to mind to much, after he gave her a soft bite on the neck, then allowing her to sink her small fangs into his own.

"I know! This was a great idea!"

Naruto gave a tired sigh as the vampire girl pulled out her fangs from his neck, a tired smile on his face as she jumped into the guest bed, and annoyed Yoruichi and Soi-Fong climbing in after her. "Man. She's just a bundle of energy...

The Nel tapped him on the shoulder, her voice hesitant as he turned around to look at her. "Um...does this look okay?" Naruto wondered what the blazes she was getting at, but then he saw what she was wearing. _'OI! What did Yoruichi do?! She looks great!' _He had to physically restrain himself now, trying to keep himself from staring at the new outfit Yoruichi had helped him pick out for Nel. _'Jeez. Kami, I wonder what else you have in store for me._The bashful arrancar now wore a pair of his old green Pj bottoms, and they fit her perfectly, surprisingly loose on her hips, still, accentuating the dip of her waist. Also, she was wearing a loose green t-shirt, and expoding her stomach slightly, her large bossom slightly pushing the fabric of shirt outward.

All in all, she looked CUTE!

But Naruto instead gave her a slow once over, and smiled as his blue eyes locked with her green, her face beginning to turn pink. "Wow Nel-chan. You look...amazing."

Nel turned a pale pink as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, enjoying the sensation of warmth it gave her, as she reached for his hand taking it in her own for a moment, marveling at how perfectly her hand fit in his own. R-Really? You like it?" Naruto nodded and began to tell her that she should really talk to Hinata, about how she could be more confident...

Sakura rolled her eyes as she went into the bathroom to change, having brought a set of extra clothes, just in case she needed them. "Oh brother...

A minute later, she emerged, clad in a pair of long pink pajama bottoms, and wore a black shirt that bore the Kanji for love on the back and front of it. Naruto couldn't help but laugh as he saw that part of her outfit, reciting the phrase that she often said when they were kids. "Love conquers all, eh?" The Haruno grinned smugly at him as Rukia, wearing a simple piar of black sweatpants and dark t-shirt, climbed into bed, Nel following suit a moment later. "You better believe it."

Now she giggled, having deliberately used one of _his _old sayings, messing it up, and goading him into correcting her, his tone chastising as the two climbed in next, Naruto laying down between Nel and Rukia, who each nuzzled themselves into the crook of his arm, while Sakura laid herself down atop his chest. "Ernt! Its not "You better believe it!" Its BELIEVE IT! You have to say it right Sakura-chan!"

The Haruno sighed happily as she ressed her back against his chest, and the Uzumaki leaned against the wall of the bed to accommodate her, briefly leaving Rukia and Nel alone, who scooted up next to them a moment later. "I still can't believe this happened. I never thought that I'd find myself falling for you." Naruto sighed as he rested her head against his chest now, saying the words he never would've said three years ago. "So you've officially given up on Sasuke?" The medic let out a small sigh as she turned her head, to rest it against his own. "I gave up on him a long time ago. I've been waiting for you."

Naruto sighed happily as he wrapped his large arms around the three of them, Sakura warmly nuzzled into his chest. " Wow, I've wanted to hear that for SO long."

--

(That Night...)

Momo sighed as Toushiro paced back and forth in front of the stasis crystals, the cracked one now pulsing purple, and small amount of purple chakra leaking from it. Everyone else ha to sleep long ago. "Take it easy Toushiro. If she breaks out, I'm sure we can handle it." Annoyed, he spun around to face her, his eyes heavy from lack of sleep as the moonlight shown down on them. "I know, but I can't help but worry. She's bound to be unstable...

The lieutenant sighed, and rose from were she had been sitting crossed legged on the floor, an annoyed expression on her face. Slowly, she stalked her way over to the anxious man, not noticing that the crystal was trembling slightly now, and more purple chakra was leaking out of it. She grabbed the captain by the scruff of his neck, and glared into his eyes, green meeting brown. "Relax Toushiro. Or do I have to make you?" Despite the tension, he smirked at her, used to their little game by now. "Make me."

With a grin, she yanked him into a sensual kiss, giving off a soft whimper as she slid her tongue in, his arms wrapping around her waist...

And then, the two of them still wrapped up in each other, failed to notice that the eyes of the girl, who was struggling to awaken, snapped open, revealing themselves to be a hazel color, and boy...they didn't look too happy. And she wanted OUT. _'Get me the hell outta here!' _With a great deal of effort, she somehow managed to bring her cracked flute to her lips...

Then, a moment later, there was a massive explosion of supersonic sound, immediately knocking the unaware couple out cold, their ears bleeding slightly from the intese sound, and shattering the crystal, the loud crack of the stasis pod not heard over the high pitched noise, as the girl broke out of her three year captivity, her long red hair flowing behind her as she burst free, to land next to the two, ignoring them completely.

Tayuya shook off the remaining fragments of purple from her tan skin, and her reflection stared up at her from one of the larger crystal fragments, and her hazel eyes were gleaming with- wait a second...

Annoyed, the former Sound Four member snatched up the mirror like material, and studied her reflection closely, blinking her eyes several times, and not believing what her eyes showed her. The white horns on her head were clearly still there, as was her now dark tan skin. and her now long red hair billowed out behind her, as she held her damaged flute in her left hand. And instead of her usual brown eyes, here eyes were a golden hazel yellow. _'No..._ she had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming in horror. _'You have GOT to be kidding me?!' _She was _still _in her cursed second seal form, and despite her attempts to release it, she could not.

She was STUCK like this.

And the only good thing about it, was the fact that she didn't feel the seal eating away at her. But she still HATED this, and placed her lips against her damaged flute, and played a fierce and miserable tune, reflecting her grief at being unwillingly stuck like this...

--

Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he quickly glanced about the darkened room, noticing that Sakura was resting on his chest, with Rukia and Nel under his left and right arm, snoring quietly.while Unohanna was resting on the left of his chest, still clad in a white kimono. _'What on- _Then his enhanced hearing detected the familiar sound of the flute, the sad and angry tune stirring him out of his sleep, and it triggered a distant memory, from three years ago. The retrieval mission. The Sound Four. And he knew only one person who could play a flute. That one redhead girl, whose name he couldn't remember, but it was definitely her. He knew the sound of her flute all too well... _'What on earth is SHE doing here? I thought she died?!'_

He sprang up from the bed, and grabbed small red box on the nearby windowsill, hoping Kagura's advice, as well as her plan, would work in this situation. And a moment later, he heard the front door bang open, and the sound of footsteps running into the night...

--

Orochimaru had no time to move as Keisuke tore forward, easily close-lining the pale man, and driving him through wall after wall, the sounds of their battle alerting the other Sound Ninja. But they paid them no heed as the elder brother of Yugito grabbed the Sanin by the face and slammed him into the ground, the force of the blow tearing of his light armor, and exposing his chest. Now Orochimaru lashed out, kicking up with his feet, forcing the cloud Nin to take a step back, buying the snake a small reprieve, as he rose to his feet gasping for air, already getting tired, his arm finally healing, but the punches to his gut, still slowing him somewhat, preventing him from going all out fully.

"What are you?! You take whatever I give you, and you keep on coming!"

Keisuke laughed as he revealed two golden gauntlets on his wrists, before a green wall of energy surrounded him for a moment, then faded, revealing a totally different person. It was still Keisuke, but his once blond hair was now a neon green, and stood up on end (It looks like Broly's hairstyle)He was now heavily muscled, and he wore what looked like a pair of white pants, with a red cloth over them (He looks like Broly) His pupils were still gone, and his deep voice boomed out as he pointed a large finger at the sanin, cocky and smug now. "Who am I? You're destruction! Now-His green arua blazed about him as he spoke now, ready to give the tormentor of his little sister hel, as he began to slowly stalk forward, swatting a nearby Sound Anbu out of the way and intoa wall, making a loud CRACK as the unfotunat man's neck broke from the impact.

"LET THE SLAUGHTER BEGIN!"


	29. The Secret

Naruto burst out of the bedroom, just in time to see a flash of red hair go out the front door, and out into the cold night air. _'THERE! I was right! It IS her!'_Then his blue eyes narrowed as he saw the havoc that the flute user had wrought, with Toushiro and Momo being attended to by a sleepy looking Kagura, whose head snapped up, and jerked in the direction of the door as soon as she saw him, and he could see that she was indeed wide awake, despite what he thought earlier, the angry tone in her voice showing that she was none to happy about it either. "Well, what are you standing around here for?! Go after her, before she causes more chaos!" Naruto gave her a quick nod before he shot off into the night, in pursuit of the redhead...

--

Tayuya ran this way and that, not caring which way she was going, just wanting to get somewhere were no one could see her. _'But where can I go? If I go back to Orochimaru... _The redhead shuddered as she remembered what the pale sanin did to those who failed him. _'Oh HELL NO! I ain't becoming one of his experiments! I'll just have to go somewhere, ANYWHERE else..._So preoccupied in her thoughts, she wasn't looking where she was going, not realizing that she had run into a park, until she ran smack dab into Naruto who appeared in front of her, his face grim as he saw her in her second cursed seal form, dead serious.

"Aha. I finally found you." Tayuya spat at him as she picked herself up, not recognizing him in her anger, "Watch where you're going- Then her hazel eyes locked with his blue, and she recognized, his hairstyle, his voice, even though it was deeper now, and her eyes went wide. "YOU! You're that snot nosed punk whose friends with that stupid shadow user! I'm get my payback by beating you to a- she raised her flute to her lips-

Only for it to appear in Naruto's hand, held tightly in his fingers, smirking as she looked from her now empty hand to him, stunned at the move. "Oh yeah? In your current state, I don't think that you're capable of even beating a genin, much less a Chunin of my skills." Tayuya turned beet red with anger at that, and stamped her foot as steam came out of her ears. "SHADDUP! I can kick your ass with my eyes closed! But give me back my flute first!"

Now he knew how aggressive this girl was, so he figured that talking wouldn't do him much good. Best to fight fire with fire. He assumed an arrogant pose, crossing his arms in front of him, holding the flute tightly in front of him as he spoke, like a father would to his daughter, despite the fact that they were the same age. "You won't be needing this. So I think I'll just break it to make sure-

Instantly ,her face fell, and a pleading look appeared in her hazel eyes as she reached a hand out for it, trying to jump up and grab the flur from him. "Hey! I didn't try to take your sword, so give me back my flute! PLEASE don't break it!"Naruto sighed as he raised it higher, preventing her from grabbing it, as she jumped up at him, unable to reach it, due to exhaustion from being in stasi for so long. " So? What does that have to do with this? My sword is my most prized weapon. And why do you want your flute back so badly? Its just a flute." Enraged, the weakened girl dropped to her knees, tears forming in her eyes, as she begged him for her most precious possession. "Please! That flute is my most valued possession! My mother gave it to me!"

THAT grabbed Naruto's attention, and he immediately scrapped his earlier plan, interested in what she had to say now as he ran his eyes of the nearly broken flute. _'Okay...Perhaps I SHOULD try the gentle approach.'_Now his voice was soft as he stared down at the distraught girl, still holding it out of her reach. "This was a gift from your mom? "Are you any good with this thing?" Confused for a second, Tayuya stopped and cocked her head to one side, confusion evident on her face as she stared up at him. "Huh?" Then an indignant expression appeared on her face, as she realized that her abilities were being questioned. "HEY! Of course I'm good with that! I'm a master of sound! Unlike-

Then she found herself cut off, as Naruto smirked calmly, opening the red box that he had brought with him, using his free hand to do so, and revealing out a small, blood red flute of his own, the polished lightweight metal similar to Tayuya's except the end of it was shaped in the form of a fox, it jaws open slightly, but all in all, the instrument was about the same size as Tayuya's. Now, his tone was calm and collected as he spoke, like the two were old friends, instead of potential enemies. "Then lets play a little game. I know that you can put your very feelings into your music. Am I correct?" Annoyed, she nodded her head, not seeing what he was getting at. "Yeah, so what?"

And a second later, Naruto held the flute out to her and held it there. "Here. Lets play a little game. I'm rather curious to see your skill with it. But first- she hesitantly took it back, fearing a trick, as held his flute in both hands, hands placed over the holes, and ready to go as he raised it to his lips. "Clear the earwax outta your ears and listen to this."

Now Tayuya prided herself on her abilities with her flute. She could have easily summoned a Doki right then and there, and made it smash Naruto to a pulp, or she could have trapped him in a genjutsu, using the opportunity to flee. But...She always loved hearing other musicians play their instruments. It had been instilled in her by her mother, who had given her the flute, as present for her 10th birthday, before the war took her from the world of the living.

So she rose to her feet, and finding a nearby bench to sit on, interested now, as she waved a hand at him, ready to hear his tune. "Okay punk, lets see what you can do with that." Naruto smiled briefly before placing it against his lips, and taking in a deep breath, he began his melody.

Tayuya stiffened immediately, as she heard it, the tune so soft, clear, and low...laced with incredible sadness, representing the main half of his life, the beatings, the abuse, the failures, all of his sad moments rolled into one lonely agonizing feeling. It truly was tearjerker, even for one as hardened as herself, she had to struggle to hold back the tears that misted over in her eyes, the melody speaking to her very soul.

_'Wow...He really knows his stuff..._Then, several seconds later, as he moved his fingers over the holes, covering and closing them, it went from a deep sad tune, to a high pitched, fast and angry tune, reflecting the rage and frustration he once had towards Sasuke, jealous with the uchiha for everything he had, for his attitude, for being the object of Sakura's affections, and towards the middle, he moved his fingers over the holes again, a mix of sad and angry now, depicting the battle in the Valley of The End, and how he had nearly succeeded in bringing Sasuke back, only to fail. Then from high to calm, as it reflected the time of his training with Jiraiya, a period of smooth peacefulness.

Then it changed for the last time, and this part, really grabbed her attention, as he played a tune that symbolized his current life. The tune resembled that of the sad phase, but it was velvety soft, resembling that of a firm and strong love, powerful and unyielding, able to withstand the test of time, as he reflected on his girlfriends, each one bringing out the good in him, and making him a better person for it. True, some of them came from a different world, and one was a vampire, but... He loved each and every one of them, with all his heart and soul, valuing none of them over the others. It stirred her heart as he played, eyes closed as he masterfully manipulated the wind through the holes, in his native element.

Tayuya couldn't bear to sit still any longer. The music had awoken something inside her, and so, she raised her own flute to her lips, and began a tune of her own, briefly wondering how he would react, before dismissing it as nothing.

Then his blue eyes opened, as he heard her flute join his, adding to the beautiful melody, and causing him to open his eyes, to see a calm and peaceful Tayuya standing next to him, now in her real body, the curse marks having now somehow receded, the red lines even now fading away from her face. _'Well I'll be darned. It looks like she's gone back to normal. But I have to say...she does loook better wtihout that ugly old cap of hers, and she's REALLY good at the flute..._And as his blue eyes met her brown, she seemed to have noticed that, and their was a spark of life in her eyes as she changed her tune to a slow one, matching the flow of his love tune. Then they closed their eyes once more, and poured their heart and soul into their music, their beautiful duet awakening several villagers, who in turn awoke their friends, and set out to find where the beautigul melody was coming from...

--

Kagura smiled as she heard the melody, glad that she had insisted on giving Naruto flute lessons during his week in Soul Society. Then she heard the sound of another flute, the tune even reaching for long distances, and was heard over pracitcally the entire Leaf Village. "Well, it looks like he's tamed her. Never thought he'd manage THAT...Then Toushiro began to stir, and she focused on repairing his damaged inner ear...

--

Shizune yawned sleepily as she heard a pounding on her door, burying her head under her pillow, hoping that whoever it was would just go away, and let her get some shut eye. _'Jeez, can't a girl get some sleep?!'_ They did not. "GO AWAY! I'M TIRED! WHATEVER IT IS, IT CAN WAIT!"

She waited for several minutes, and snarled grumpily as the pounding continued, and she heard the voice of Tsunade at the other end of the door. "Shizune! I know you're awake! Now get your butt out here!" At that, the medic sprang up out of bed, revealing herself to be clad in a pair of black sweatpants, and wearing a long sleeved shirt over it. She knew better than to keep Tsunade waiting. "Coming Lady Tsunade!" She took a step forward, and the room spun as she staggered towards the door, the jonin weary from her lack of sleep. She had been up all night yesterday researching on a new medical techniuqe, and she was nearly done with her research, but she had been forced to call it a day, and leave it nearly finished. It had been a very difficult technique to create, and it required an extensive study on Tsunade's gem like seal, her mitotic regnereative ability, and many other unsavory methods. But, she was convinced that the end result of the technique was well worth it... so long as no one found out about it, until _after _she used it.

But she shook the thought from her mind, and opened the door to see Tsunade, who was clad in a ruffled white kimono, and her hazel eyes sparked with amusement as soon as the tired medic opened the door. " You been pulling an all nighter again?" Shizune stiffened slightly, _'ACK! Does she-_but breathed a small sigh of relief as Tsunade waved her hand and cupped it to her ear, the fingers parting the blond locks as she did so." Listen. Do you hear that?"

Annoyed, Shizune cupped her hand to her ear as well, and was just barely able to make out the sound of two flutes playing, then the roar of applause from what sounded like the entire village. Her face adopted a confused expression as she went back into her room for a moment..."What could that be?" and came back out wearing a light black jacket over her shoulders. After all, it was near the end of November.

As soon as she came out, she asked the obvious question. "Did we arrange a midnight concert or something? Is that the reason why-

Tsunade's hazel eyes narrowed as she opened to door, the cool night air wafting out and making Shizune shiver and zip up her jacket. "That's just it. We didn't. And just second ago, I felt two huge chakra spikes. I don't recognize either of them." Now it was time for Shizune's eyes to narrow, her coal black eyes hardening as she saw what her mentor was getting at. "Do you think that this is some kind of diversion by Orochimaru?"

At that, the Fifth Hokage shot out into the night, Shizune esaily keeping pace with her as she answered, the two of them leaping from building to building, rapidly nearing the source of the music, which had now picked up to a faster beat, almost like a dance. "Well, it looks like we're about to find out."

--

And they soon found out what it was, as they landed on the top of the Leaf Academy roof, and Tsunade chuckled as she watched Naruto and Tayuya just standing there, playing their beautiful melody, eyes closed, and seemingly unaware of their rapidly growing audience, all of them cheering now, and some of them even dancing to the tune (Think of it like an Irish dance, or River dance, you know how that is).

"Well I'll be. It looks like Naruto's done some growing up since I last saw him." She turned her head to ask Shizune what she thought of this, but kept quiet as she saw the smile on the face of her apprentice, a light blush on her cheeks as she watched him play, and somehow heard what she had said. "I already saw him, right when he got back, but the way he looks now, and this masssive chakra pressure, he must have done some SERIOUS training in the past week...

The Hokage quirked an eyebrow at the awed tone in her voice, and a small smile began to form on her face as her female intuition spoke volumes to her about this. And her mischievous tone gave that away in a second. "I knew it. You have a crush on him. Even though he's ten years younger than-

Now Shizune whirled about, and in a rare angry burst, stuck out her tongue at the Sanin, her face a beet red at her secret having been found out. "Lady Tsunadeeeeee!" Could you PLEASE not say that so loud?! I don't want anyone to hear that?!" The blonde merely laughed as she turned her gaze back onto the little concert, then the hazel orbs narrowed as she saw Tayuya next to him.

"Hold it. That's one of Orochimaru's bodyguards. I thought that they were all killed during the retrieval mission." Shizune noticed this as well, then smiled as she saw the two flute players exchange a glance, then slow their tune somewhat, only building it up, before the kicked it into high gear again, their fingers a blur of movement now, as they moved over the holes in their flutes. "Well it would seem that Naruto has worked his ways on her. She's playing in perfect sync with him. I have to say, he really does have a way with turning people around, and saving them from the darkness in their hearts. The only one who he failed to save...

Then she went silent, her face falling, not wanting to remember Sasuke, who Naruto was STILL trying to bring back to the village...

--

Speaking of said Uchiha, he was currently making his way back to Orochimaru's base, Rangiku by his side, her hand brushing against his as she spoke, the mountain base now in sight, making SURE they got what they needed, and nothing else. "So, we're just going back here for supplies right? No delays, no 'change of heart', no-

Just then, a blur of yellow and black blurred past them, whipping up a fierce wind as Yugito ran past them, quickly out of their sight in a matter of moments. Sasuke quriked an eyebrow at this, and then turned his gaze back on the mountain, which suddenly shook, as if a massive explosion had gone off within the massive structure._'Yikes. It sounds like one of the experiments got loose..._Then his gaze fell on Rangiku, who gaped at the sight of the mountain shaking, before glaring at Sasuke, none to happy with his mocking tone. "Well, it looks like you just jinxed us."

Rangiku elbowed him in the gut before they took off into the mountain...

--

Keisuke smirked as four Sound Anbu appeared before him, weapons drawn and halting his advance, blocking off Orochimaru from him. The tallest of them, the one with a snake like mask, looked over his shoulder to Orochimaru, and nodded at the Sanin, before turning back to face Kesiuke, who smirked as the man removed his mask, revealing two red dots on his head, green eyes, and snow white hair. "Lord Orochimaru. We shall handle this while you make your escape."

Then the others removed their masks, revealing themselves to be Sakon, Kidomaru, and Jiroubou. All who were _supposed _to have been dead. But if they were, they certainly didn't look it.

The Sanin nodded, and began to walk off, certain that Kimimaru and the others would be able to handle this. "Very well then, I leave him to you." Kesiuke raised a green eyebrow as Kimimaru and the rest of the Sound Four surrounded him. "Hmmph! Four against one? Do you insects really think that'll save you?" He smirked as Jiroubo snarled at him, the heavyset man not liking this mockery. " Oh? Did I upset you? Deal with it fatso. You four are nothing compared to me. And neither is your master. In fact, I could take on all five of you, and still win handily."

Orocimaru cocked a black eyebrow at this, and smirked for a moment, before he pulled another Kusanagi out of his throat, the blad dripping with his saliva as it emerged from the snake in his throat, the Sanin certain that he and his bodyguards would be able to bring the green haired man down. "Don't get cocky, just because you landed a few lucky blows on me. But against me, AND my Sound Four, I doubt that you'll even last for more than five minutes. You're the one who should think about running."

Keisuke shrugged, his massive shoulders moving up and down as he adopted a disinterested expression raising a hand in a bring it on gesture, smirking as he relaxed his free hand out of a fist, and hung both of his arms loosely at his side a moment later, smug as ever, before crossing them over his chest, and waiting for the onslaught that was about to occur. "Come on then! Now is the time for all of you to meet your maker!"

--

Now the tune had changed again, and become more of a melancholy melody, and the dancing stopped, the villagers queiting, none wishing to interrupt their soul stirring tune, all entranced and moved by the music, some even daring to give off a low whistle as they watched Naruto and Tayuya manipulate their chakra into the mix, depicting moving, silent scenes of their life all around them, a pink dome of chakra encircling the villagers, as if it was on a movie screen, not caring or even noticing what pictures appeared, drawing their silent audience in further as they saw the hardships of Tayuya's life, her memories brief and intermittently scattered throughout, while scenes of Naruto's life played all around them, some villagers laughing as they saw his old pranks from his childhood days.

There had been quite a turn around in the past few years. While many of the adults knew that Naruto held the Kyuubi within him, most of them had eventually determined that Naruto was not the reincarnation of the Kyuubi as they had once thought. They had finally come to realized that he was its jailer, not the fox itself. And so, as a result, there was not a single boo heard from the crowd as the played.

Tayuya would've smiled had she not been so engrossed in her melody, as she danced away from Naruto, know playing a happy, and fast and swift, as her red hair billowed out behind her, that ugly purple waist bow long gone now, having fallen off while she was running._' This is the most fun I've had in YEARS! I never thought I'd meet someone who was so talented!'_Her brown eyes opened again sparkling with happiness as Naruto followed after, moving slowly and deliberately forward as she did a small spin, her long red hair whipping around her, as she pulled one hand away from the flute, and reached out for his.

Naruto nodded, and lowered one hand from his own flute, and still playing in perfect sync with her, he reached out and took her hand in his own, and sped up her spin, the music blurring about the two of them as she spun like a top, and deliberately activated her cursed second seal as she spun, and changed back into her dragon like form, her skin becoming more tan, her brown eyes becoming hazel, and her red hair growing out as the horns emerged from her head.

The music played faster and faster as they manipulated their chakra through the flutes and the genjutsu, reaching a frenzied pitch, until Naruto broke the spin, and with a flourish of movement, tilted her back , catching her with one arm as she stretched her back against his arm, arching her tone figure against it, and playing the last note, in perfect sync with him...and then it was over, as the two musicians pulled their mouths from their flutes, and bowed to the Audience, Naruto still holding Tayuya.

Needless to say, they went wild, clapping and cheering many of them whistling and calling out for an encore...

Naruto panted heavily as his blue eyes stared down into Tayuya's hazel, and smirked as she stared up at him, equally exhausted from such a skilled performance. "So...was that good?" She snorted as he tilted her back up to his feet, placing her hands on her hips as her curse mark receded, returning her body to its normal state. "Moron...That was actually pretty good, for a rookie."

Naruto shrugged as the crowd began to disperse, not knowing what to do next. "So what now? Are you just gonna run off?" Tayuya put a finger to her head for a moment, before shaking her head a second later, her tone as arrogant as ever. "Nah. I think that you need some more music lessons first. It would be an insult to my pride, to see that talent wasted like that."

Naruto frowned down at her, sheathing his own flute, as to keep it safe from harm. "Oh? And what if I don't want to improve?" The redhead smirked up at him, their egos too big to let the other get the upper hand in this verbal battle. "So. You wanna know what's in it for you, idiot?"

Naruto shook his head as they began to walk down the street, chatting like old friends. "Hey, I have a name you know." The redhead elbowed him in the ribs as she gave her reply. "Yeah, and so do I. Most people tend to have a name."

"What is it?"

"I asked you first."

"No way. I asked YOU first, and you know it."

Annoyed at him getting the upper hand she shoved him into the wall, pinning him there by the wrists, and bringing her face quite close to his own, her breath hot on his face as she spoke. "The names Tayuya-Then, much to his amusement, she pressed her lips against his, in a fierce kiss, pressing her mouth hard against his, as if she was trying to steal the very breath out of him.

And a second later, she finished the kiss, pulling away, and slightly out of breath, thinking she had won their little battle. "And don't you forget it Gaki. Now spill it. What's your name?" Now it was Naruto's turn to smirk, and Tayuya blinked in startled confusion, as she suddenly found that she had switched places with Naruto, now pinned to the wall by her wrists, his face now close to hers. "The names Naruto Uzumaki. And Don't YOU forget it, Tay-chan.

Then she surprised him yet again, by breaking out of his grip, and grabbing him by his orange hair, pulling him into another fierc and passionate kiss. After all, Tayuya was an impulsive girl, and when she saw something she wanted, she went after it...

--

Mariya sighed as he read over the results of Ino's interrogation, his yellow eyes filled with annoyance as he glanced up at Ino, who was chained to the wall, and breathing heavily from the interrogation. But her eyes still held that defiant spark, and she glared at him as soon as he looked at her, determined not to give him anything at all.

"How bothersome. You're not giving me any information, and I promised Yamamoto that I would only use humane methods. You're body is too enduring, for this, and your mind id too strong, so I doubt even those would- Then his eyes widened, as a wicked idea popped into his head, and he glanced over his shoulder to Nemu, his 'daughter', who rose to her feet, her eyes meeting his as she stood next to him, just as tall as he, her 'father' whispering instruction in her ear before saying the last part aloud, to attempt to scare the information out of Ino.

"Nemu, go get the serum, and the injetor. I think we've just found a loophole...

--


	30. A True Fight and Interrogation

Mariya impatiently tapped his foot on the floor, waiting for Nemu to return with what he had asked for, while Ino never took her eyes of him, just in case he tried something. "What could be ta-Ah! Here she comes now.

The doorknob turned left, then right as someone fumbled with it. Mariya sighed and turned the doorknob himself, and Ino gaped as she watched Nemu emerge...looking WAY younger. _'What on earth happened to her! She looks like she's ten!'_

And indeed the young woman HAD changed. Her once form fitting Kimono was hanging loosely around her body, and it barely fit her now. Whereas she had once looked like she was 18, she appeared to have somehow regressed, into a girl who looked to be about eleven or ten years old. And she looked up at Mariya, a small blush on her face as she pulled up her kimono, holding it up in her right hand, while in her left arm, she cradled a small needle, and a small vial of red liquid.

Mariya smiled down at his daughter, and affectionately ruffled her short black hair, in one of his rare displays of kindness, making her smile, glad to please him. "Thank you Nemu. Now- He took the vial and the needle from the girl, and inserted the needle into the vial, pulling up on the handle, and drawing the red liquid into it, with relative ease- "This will sting a bit."

Nemu closed her eyes and nodded, bracing herself for the sting. "Yes father. I'll be fine." And she hissed in pain as he pushed it in, shuddering as the red liquid was injected into her. _'Although I really do not wish to do this, it should get us the information we need..._

Ino's blue eyes narrowed as she watched a faint red glow surround the girl, and grimaced as it faded a moment later, and paled as Mariya whispered in the ear of the girl, before searching his desk for the keys to her cell. "Oh boy. I don't like the look of this one bit...

--

Keisuke smirked as Jiroubo charged in first, coming from the front, his curse mark already at the first stage, the triangle marks evident on his skin already. He was soon followed up by Sakon and Kimimaru, the two coming in from the left and right, Sakon's own curse mark active, while Kimimaru was saving his strength, a bone blade in his left hand now, as he pulled it out of his shoulder,rapidly advancing forward.

He also saw Kidomaru out of the corner of his eye, making hand signs, obviously building up for something big as he hung from a strand of web. And he could only assume that Orochimaru was underneath him, as he didn't sense the sanin anywhere else. "Oh? So you're coming at me from all angles? Nice strategy. But you'll need more than that to beat me."

Jiroubo yelled at him to shut it as he neared him, right fist raised, and ready to smash it into the face of Yugito's big brother. "You punk! Let's see how cocky you are after THIS!" And then the attack began.

Keisuke heard Orochimaru coming long before he struck, and the large man took a step back, just as Orochimaru's kusanagi burst out of the ground, only to be grabbed by they powerful Cloud nin, and heaved, sanin and all, into the air, removing one obstacle momentarily, as the blade stuck into the ceiling forcing Orochimaru to waste time trying to remove it. Then (I'm calling him broly from now on to.) Broly whirled around as Jirobou and Sakon were on him, and he smirked as he stood stone still.

Jirobou smirked as his fist slammed int the face of the Legendary warrior, and thought that would do it.

He had no idea how wrong he was.

And he soon found out, as Broly's left arm shot out in a fist, piledirving the fatso into the wall of the mountain, and shaking the very foundation as his body slammed into it. "It would seem that you are the weakest of the bunch. The runt of- Then he spun about, facing Sakon who was rushing forward still, and taking a sidestep, the two headed man shooting past him...allowing Broly tp dig a green sphere of Ki energy into his gut, and got the explosive result he wanted, as the impact of the contained energy, now released, sent Sakon spiraling into Jiroubo, who was just rising to his feet, knocking both of them down again.

Broly laughed as he raised a hand back, and lobbed yet another blast at the two, aiming for the ceiling above them, and smashing a hole in it, sunlight briefly spilling through, until the resutling debris fell down around the two burying them beneath the ruble, and trapping them beneath the massive piles of rock. Broly had to admit, he WAS enjoying himself, and was glad that his years of searching for his little sister hand finally rewarded him with her freedom, AND a good fight"Heh. That's two down. I'll be able to meet back up with sis in no time at this rate."

Then he frowned as he sensed another presence heading his way, that of Kimmimaru, who was running behind a HUGE web spat from the mouth of a large spider, apparently summoned by Kidomaru, who rode on its back, confident that this one-two combo would work. "There we go. If he focuses his attention on the web, Kidomaru will have a perfect opening. And if he ignores it and focuses on him, he'll be all wrapped up. Piece of- Broly shook his head, and merely pumped one hand forward, a green blast of ki energy shooting out, making Kimimaru leap up out of the way, easily avoiding it, but that was not the true target.

He was aiming for the spider.

Broly let out an insane cackle as the green sphere of energy easily tore through the web. "This is childs play! That spider is toast!" Then it slammed right into the giant bug, forcing a startled Kidomaru to leap of of it, just as it disintegrated into nothingness, screaming out in agony as it was burned away. "What the hell is this guy?! He takes whatever we dish out, and then throws it right back in our faces!" Annoyed, he leapt back up to the celing, his curse mark begning to cover him as he faded into the darkness...

Then Broly turned his gaze to Kimimaru, who was beginiing his chameleon dance, his bone sword a blur of movement, as he jabbed it the man. Broly however, simply raised a muscular arm, and smikred as the bone bounced off his golden gauntlet, not even scratching the material. Kimimaru's green eyes narrowed, then a second later, then he found his throat in the grip of Broly, who began to squeezed down, constricting the airway of the Kaguya. "Lets go for a ride bone boy!" Then without further warning he ran forward, and slammed him into one of the many bunkers scattered throughout the complex, smashing him through the metal, not paying any attention to the figures encased in liquid around him, and then down into the ground, creating a large crater in the steel as he pushed down with his hand "I really expected a better fight from you-

He saw the small smile on the face of Kimimaru.

Then he hisssed in surprise, and leapt backwards, just as bones shot out from every angle of the Kaguya, his face the only part that remained normal, the bones drawing a small gash on the face of Broly, who startle Kimimaru as he licked up the crimson liquid, enjoing the taste of his own blood, which he had not tasted since the day Orochimaru had taken his little sister from him. "Here we go! Its been a while since anyone, other than the snake has made me taste my onw blood!"

He then whipped around, and smashed the back of his fist into the face of said sanin, who had creeped up behind him, ready to drive the blade into his back. And an intsant later, before the Kaguya could move to aid his master, Broly blasted Orochimaru out of the bunker, and into the central one, smashing the snake through the dark metal.

Then he turned back to Kimimaru, wh had now utilized his cursed seal's 1st stage, none too happy about the beating his master was sustaining. "You will pay for harming my master. I can promise you that."

Broly rolled his eyes, the action not seen, due to them not being visible, green energy emanating off him, and purple from Kimimaru. "Jeez! Enough talk! Lets do this!"

--

Ino gulped nervously as she watched Mariya unlock the door to her cell, gently pushing his daughter in, confident that she would not fail him. But then Ino's calm facade snapped back on, and she sneered at the girl, trying to intimidate her. "What do you think she can do? Annoy me to death? Honestly I don't know what you did to her, but-

Then she was cut off, as Nemu grabbed her forehead, holding the blond in place, and worrying her further as she brought her face close to Ino;s. There was a sad look on her face, as her nose brushed against that of the older girl. "I apologize."

Then she pressed her lips against Ino's and the blond felt her body go numb, unable to move, despite the fact that her brain was screaming at her body to do so. _'What?! Why can't I move all of a sudden?!'_

Then that red glow appeared again, and now it was around Ino. _'Oh crap! What's-HEY!'_

The Ino saw the strangest sight she had ever saw.

A soft blue glow silhoutted Nemu, and the girl closed her eyes as she pushed forward, deepening the kiss, and Ino was shocked as she watched the body of the little girl begin to change, her own feeling tingly, not noticing that her eyes were changing...from blue to violet. Nemu began to grow, her age beginning to return, as her figure swelled, her kimono now not so loose on her, as she began to fill out.

Then, she broke the kiss, and panted heavily, now seemingly at her normal aged, her body fully matured..and now wearing an outift vaguely similar to Ino's own, the one she wore undr her Anbu rmor, sweat falling from her face...and blonde hair covering it. Then Ino noticed something...her hair was black...and it was hanging in her own face. _'What is this? Some kind of genjutsu?'_ Everything seemed...different.

Confused, she looked down at herself, and gasped at what she saw, as, as Nemu brought her head back up, revealing an all too familiar face. Her own.

She looked EXACTLY like Ino.

And Ino looked EXACTLY like Nemu, 18 years old and all, even with her same black skintight oufit, her now violet eyes reflecting her confusion, as she shrieked at Mariya, Nemu's voice coming out instead of her own.

"What the hell did she do?!"

Mariya smirked as he opened the door, and placed his hand on Nemu's shoulder, causing the now blond teen to look up at him and release her grip on Ino's wrists. "You'll see...

--

Byakuya's eyes snapped open, and he sucked in a deep breath of air...Or would have, if Isane hadn't locked her lips with his, forcing him to suck in air through his nose. _'Hmm? The Breath of Life? But then that means..._ They were in the hospital, and Isane, desperate to keep Byakuya alive, had resorted to attemptimg Unohanna's technique, the one that the girl had modled after her legendary Healing Touch.

And it worked...


	31. Chaos

Naruto poked his head through the door, one arm blocking Tayuya from just walking in. All the lights were off, and it seemed that everyone had gone back to sleep. But Tayuya frowned as he barred her entry, and grabbed him by his hair and yanked his head towards hers, as she glared at him, her brown eyes demanding an answer as she spoke, not at all quietly. "Why are you being so cautious? This IS where ya live right?" Naruto nodded, as he looked through again, and sighed in relief as he saw that Kagura had cleared up the mess that Tayuya had made, grateful for that small kindness, as he shushed Tayuya, annoyed at her loudness.

"Yeah I live here, but like I told you, we have to keep quiet! I don't know how Sakura-chan and the others will react if they see you!" The former sound nin snorted in contempt, having already been filled in by him on his girlfriend situation, and finding it quite amusing to torment him about it. "I still don't know how you're such a babe magnet, I mean you're just a stupid Chunin." Now Naruto smirked, as he decided to play her little game, his hand brushing against hers briefly, making a small smile appear on her face, then that smile turned into an annoyed scowl as he gave her a verbal jab of his own, his tone smug as he got her right back.

"Okay then, if I'm so stupid- Now HE grabbed her by her long red hair, knowing that this would REALLY get her attention, as he brought his face closer to hers, baring his now elongated fangs at her, as his nose brushed hers, the girl unflinching and staring right back at him, defiant brown eyes meeting his own blue. Then he brought his head forward the rest of the way, and fiercely covered her lips with his own, his eyes shutting, and the redhead closed hers, as she responded hungrily to the kiss, roughly sliding her tongue in, as she gave off a low, soft moan of ecstasy, breaking her lips from his own, and kissing him passionately again and again, her kisses rough and fierce, just like her very personality.

She never was one for being very gentle.

And she was about to prove that once again, as Naruto broke the kiss, and released her hair, his face still closed to hers as he spoke, his breath hot on her face, his now open red slitted eyes boring into her brown, as he finished his sentence, sounding more feral, and animalistic, making her body shiver at his aggressive tone."Then how did I land a hottie like you?"

Tayuya's face turned as red as her hair, and Naruto smirked as she released his hair, to grab him by the chest, knowing full well what she was about to do. _'Yep. She's definitely likes it rough.'_

A second later, with a grunt of effort fro Tayuya, he was thrown into the house, via a VERY peeved redhead, his body landing on the couch, with a soft thud, as he hit the green material, and a second later Tayuya silently crept in, and climbed atop him, as she snuggled her body into his, resting her head his her red hair flowing out behind her, as Naruto removed his jacket to cover her, making her stick her tongue out at him, but she did not resist the kind gesture, instead pulling the jacket tightly about herself as she leaned up to give him yet another fierce kiss, sliding her tongue in as she pushed her lips against his, closing her brown eyes, as did his red...

Which were met with hazel as he opened them again, and found himself looking at Tayuya, now in her cursed seal second form again, her yellowish eyes sparking with passion as red met yellow, Naruto's feral voice, speaking first.

"Dang, it looks like I woke up the demon in you. I think I'm in trouble now." She smirked as he placed his clawed hands on her tan cheeks, as her tan hands grabbed him by his orange hair, and her voice was laced with barely contained desire, while she marveled at how she had become attached to this guy so quickly, even if she didn't know much about him, other than that he was a HELL of a good flute player. Then she remembered that she didn't care about that. "Shaddup."

Then they yanked each other forward into a rough kiss...

--

Shizune blew a strand of black hair out of her face as she her gaze swept over the scroll, before she reached into her kunai holster, and pulled out a kunai, the blade glowing dimly in the faint light. "Okay, I need-

She bit her lip as she poured a beaker of black liquid over the kunai, which began to glow red as the liquid evaporated of it the moment it touched. "Good. Now-

She closed her eyes and then quickly jabbed the kunai into her left arm, drawing some blood, which she allowed to drip on the scroll for a moment, before weakly healing the wound, and placing the Kunai onto the parchment, which absorbed the knife as soon as it was set down, silently drawing in the weapon.

And moment later, a picture of the knife, surrounded in red, appeared in the scroll, next to a symbol for the sun, and the moon, followed by the picture of water, then the number 16. Then a symbol of the leaf appeared above the scroll, indicating that the technique was nearly done now, and all she needed to do was wait for a few hours.

The medic giggled as she closed the scroll, and hid it in the secret compartment on her desk, pumping her hand into the air in victory, as she crawled back into bed, needing to get some shut eye after all that hard work, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Yes! It may have taken a week, but it worked! Now, I just have to till sunrise...

"Naruto...

--

Broly grimaced as he spun away to the left, narrowly dodging yet another wave of bones from the earth, before springing up into the air, and hovering there, out of the reach of the many bone spikes that were shooting upward from the ground. "That's some technique you got there!" I have to say I'm impressed!"

He smirked as Kimimaru leapt out from one of the bone spikes, now in his second cursed seal form, his large bone drill raised and ready to impale Broly from behind, careful to not make a sound as to not alert Broly to his presence. Hoping to effectively kill the Legendary Saiyan in an instant.

As if that would happen.

Just as the drill was about to pierce him through, he whirled around, a small sphere of green energy held in his hand, which expanded to 10x its size as soon as Broly heaved it forward,...

Right into Kimimaru, the Kaguya letting out a surprised shout as he saw that he was far too close to the man to attempt any kind of dodge whatsoever. _'It was a trap! And I fell right into it!'_

So he did the only thing he could do. He pushed forward, and prayed that his drill, the hardest bone in his body, would be able to withstand this...

--

Rangiku staggered forward as another shock wave shook the base, rattling the nearby containers, and keeping her off balance. "Would you hurry up already?! It sounds like a warzone out there! And this place could come down on our heads at any minute!"

Sasuke shot her an annoyed glare as he stuffed several bottles of food pills, alond with some justu scroll into his pack, knowing that she was stating the obvious. "I'm going as fast as I-

A second later, they heard Broly's sinister laugh, followed by the agonized scream of Kimimaru. The two exchanged a glance and paled as they heard the cream, knowing that whoever was here, he was wreaking HELL on all who crossed his path. At that Sasuke activaed his cursed seal, the marks slightly spreading over his body, as he blurred out of sight, rapidly grabbing the supplies they needed, and stuffing them into a storage scroll, before he skidded to a halt, remembering something VERY important.

"Ah crap! I forgot about Karin!"

--

Broly cackled insanely as his blast easily burned through the bone drill, making Kimimaru howl in pain as it was burned away, hand and all, then the screams were silenced, as he increased the power of his blast, disintegrating the Kaguya instantly, his tan body simply burning away into nothingness, as the blast continued on its path, smashing yet another hole in the mountain.

Broly now had a more difficult task to attend to, one that he didn't like one bit. He only knew that Kimimaru was dead, and Sakon and Jirobou weren't going to be going anywhere, but he was pretty sure Kidomaru and Orochimaru were still very much alive.

And so he set to the task of finding them, searching through the destroyed bunkers, and lifting up the dead corpses, REALLY wanting to just blow this place sky high, but he had other matters to attend to here, and they couldn't be accomplished if he burnt this mountain to the ground. _'Ugh. I'll just blow it up AFTER I finish my work here.'_

So with a sigh, he began looking for the rest, as he stepped into one of the intact bunkers."Okay, that takes care of him. Now where are the-Then what he saw stopped him cold, as he shouldered his way past the door. "What on-How-

Before him, suspended in a long cylinder of blue liquid, was a young woman, clad in a tattered red shirt, that exposed her midriff, and dark blue jeans, that had holes, right at the knees, exposing her tanned skin. She was barefoot, and on her wrist, she wore a bracelet, that had a name on it, that Broly was able to read as he slowly approached.

Her long dark hiar billowed out in the liquid, a with a respirator strapped over her mouth, and her eyes were closed, as if she was sleeping in the liquid. Ah, but this was not just any woman. This one...had a tail, and it poked out of a hole in the back of her jeans and was suspendedin the dark liquid, and her name was...Pan.

She was a Saiyan, just like Broly.

The man was stunned, to say the least. He had assumed that he was the last of his kind, other than Yugito. But this was _extraordinary _good luck for him. It meant that their ancient race wasn't as dead as he thought, and that their just _had _to be others out there, just as Kakarot had told him back in their younger days, before the two went their seperat ways to search, and even to this day, he had not heard anything from him. _'Well I'll be...I never thought I'd find another Saiyan here..._And as the large man approached, he softly knocked on the glass, careful not to break it, seeing if she was even still alive, hoping that she was not just a corpse.

But she was alive, and her face twisted in an annoyed expression, as she blearily opened her coal black eyes, not able to see as well as she would have liked, due to the water blurring her vision. In other words, all she saw was the blurred image of a muscular man placing his large hand against the glass, and knocking softly with the other hand. _'Uh...How long have I been out? And who is that guy? I've never seen him around here before...Maybe he's one of Grandpa's friends..._

So, the young woman curiously tilted her head to the left, and reached out with her other hand, and placed it against the glass, her eyes adjusting for a moment, giving her just enough time to see the neon green hair of Broly, and her black eyebrows shot up as she realized that this guy was a saiyan. _'Huh? I thought me and Grandpa were the last-Uh-oh!'_

And during that time of her eyes focusing, she noticed a dark figure creeping up on Broly, and so she did the only thing she could do.

Brolly's eyes narrowed as he felt the buildup of energy, then jerked his head to the right, as the girl waved her hand that way, her other pumping forward once, and a blue ki wave shot out, burning away the incoming arrow, and curving upward to severely burn Kidomaru, from where he had been watching and waiting, knocking him of the ceiling and onto the floor, the spider like man groaning as he hit the hard stone, in his own cursed second form as well.

This sound caused Broly to finally notice the presence behind him, and whirl around, just in time to catch the incoming fist of Jirobou, who was now in his own second form, his skin a dark red, and those ugly warts/boils on hid head, his orange hair grown out and elongated now.

Broly hissed in annoyance, as he squeezed down, easily breaking the hand of the heavyset nin, as his other shot out to grab the fat man by the neck, and he ignored the blows he received from the man's free hand, the impacts having no effect on him whatsoever, as the hist him in the face again and again. He was none to happy about the sneak attack, and if it had not been for Pan, he very well may have died just now, and his tone was murderous as the had holding Jirobou began to glow green. "PESKY INSECT! BEGONE FROM MY SIGHT!"

And an instant later, he was, as Broly blew of his head, burning away the blood before it could spill out, the rest of his body burning away soon after, leaving nothing but ashes inhis wake as the blast faded away, Broly keeping it from spiraling off into the base, and possibly destroying what and WHO he was here for.

Then he quickly sidestepped to the right, as Pan used the hole in the container, to fully burst out, and land feetfirst onto the ground, her clothing dripping wet, and sticking to her body, and she was grateful she was wearing a bra underneath her shirt.

With an annoyed grunt, she shook the water from her hair, and reaching into her soaked pocket, she pulled out two things. One was a small radar like device, which pulsed silently, and she nodded, as she confirmed that it was working properly, as she pocketed it once more. And with the other, much to Broly's amusement, she pulled out a hair-tie, and quickly used it to bind her hair long hair into a ponytail, keeping it up and out of her face.

Finally, she turned to Broly, and for the first time, she spoke, her voice soft and melodious. "Thanks for that-

As she was speaking, her right hand shot out, catching a now transformed Ukon in the jaw, making the demonic looking man grunt in pain as Sakon came in over his head, claws ready to tear her limb from limb, only to gurgle in surprise, as, Broly shot in and grabbed him by the neck with his forearm clotheslining the brother of Ukon into the metal wall, and pinning him there, denting the thick metal easily.

"We'll talk later. For now-He laughed as he grabbed Sakon's horn and used hit to swing him high overhead, before heaving him out of the bunker."We slaughter these fools!" Pan nodded as her eyes flashed green, and a yellow aura began to emanate of her, her hair flashing blond as she brought her free hand back, the other now holding Ukon by the scruff of his neck. Now her voice held an intense desire for battle, as she ascended to a Super Saiyan, **(Her hair kinda looks like Goku's does, when he's in Ssj3)**

Bringing her other hand back, as she spoke. "My thoughts exactly. Its been SOOO long since I've had a chance to get in a good fight!"

--

Byakuya sighed inwardly as he felt Isane press her lips harder against his, and he informed her that he was awake, as she felt his arms encircle her, and pull her in close, as he returned her kiss, informing his magic wielding girlfriend that he was more than allright. _'Isane. At least I have you. At least you understand me, and agree with all my goals..._

_--_

Ino, now Nemu, gaped as she watched the 'daughter' of Mariya spew out a bunch of facts about Naruto and her friends, obviously using her body's memories to do so. "You little thief! Give me back my body right now!" But Nemu ignored her, as Mariya rapidly inputted everything she said into his portable lab-top, transferring the information into the master computer, as she gave him EVERYTHING Ino knew about her friends. Their likes, dislikes, fighting styles, techniques, everything.

Ino was betraying her friends, and she could do nothing about it. "Naruto...I'm so sorry...She hung her head, and the tears began to flow from her violet eyes, as her black hair hung over her face again, as she felt powerless, Mariya's voice echoing in the background. "I couldn't do anything...once again...

"Ah! I am nearly done transferring-

Then an angry sounding deep voice interrupted him."**That is quite enough**."

Her head snapped up as she heard a loud crash, then a startled curse from Mariya, smoke now obscuring her vision, as the enraged captain's voice rang out from the smoke. Ino could recognize his silhouette, but there was another, that of a man she did not recognize, and Mariya didn't sound too happy to see him. "What is the meaning of this?! What are YOU doing here?! HOW are you here?! You were exiled from this place long ago! You have no right to-

The voice boomed out again, and she saw the other man raise a long sword over his head. "**I have EVERY right. Getsuga Tenshou."**

Then she watched as the figure vanished, replaced by a large dark explosion of red and black energy, that whipped into the large computer, destroying it instantly, and creating utter panic in the room...


	32. Release and Secret Justu!

Naruto gave a wide yawn as he woke up, and looked over his shoulder at the clock, to see that it was around 8:00 in the morning, and the sun was just beginning to shine through the red curtains covering the window by the door, barely lighting the room. "Wow, we really slept- and the first thing he noticed was Tayuya's head nuzzled into his chest, a small smile on her face, her arms wrapped tightly around him, as if she was afraid to let him go. He smirked as he heard her snore softly, and mumble his name as she nuzzled her head further into his chest, briefly letting go of him to pull the jacket tighter around her, before latching onto him again, this time not so firmly. _'Aww...She looks so peaceful like this. Hard to believe she's such a firecracker when she's awake..._

Then he heard the from his room open, and he paled as he realized that Sakura and the others had been asleep when he left to pursue Tayuya. In other words, they didn't know about Tayuya. _'Oh boy! Soemthing tells me I had better go back to sleep!'_And so silently ducked his head down, resting his head against Tayuya's once more, the gesture waking her, her brown eyes opening sleepily but when she saw the pleading look in his blue eyes, she gave him a fraction of a nod, and closed her eyes again, pressing her body closer to his, allowing the darkness to overtake her once more, as Sakura and the rest emerged from the door, Naruto following suit soon after, as they drifted off...

--

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she realized something. Naruto was gone. _'Where did he go? Is he making breakfast or something?' _Soon the other girls noticed this, sleepily stretching as they rose to their feet all except for Karin and Yoruichi, who were still soundly sleeping...

--

Sakura's gaze ran over the living room, and her green eyes narrowed as she saw that one of the stasis crystals had a large opening in it, indicating that whoever had been in there had obviously busted out during the night. "That can't be- then a surprised gasp from Soi-Fong drew her attention to the couch, which the blue haired girl was glaring at angrily, hands on her hips, having crossed around to see if Naruto was there.

Curious, Sakura followed suit."Eh? What's-Oh." She couldn't believed her eyes as she saw Naruto and Tayuya peacefully snoring on the sofa, the jacket covering the redhead's upper body, with her head resting against Naruto's and a small smile on her face as sleepily wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently, causing her to mumble some indecipherable words. "Mmm...Warm...

Sakura didn't know whether to laugh, or to bonk Naruto on the head, as she stared down at the sleeping couple. "When did he meet HER?" Then her gaze strayed to the crystal again, and she nodded as she put two and two together. "I guess she was in there. But WHO is she?"

And at that moment, Naruto and Tayuya awoke again, Sakura's voice having disturbed their peaceful slumber...

--

Naruto blearily opened his blue eyes, Tayuya's doe brown following suit a moment later, as Naruto stared sleepily up into the emerald eyes of Sakura, and pulled her head down into a kiss, which made the Haruno forget why she was mad, as she gave off a soft whimper of ecstasy. _'Jeez. I just can't stay mad at him..._

Tayuya frowned as she saw Naruto pull Sakura down into a kiss, then gently elbowed the flame haired Chunin/Ryoka in the gut, getting his attention. "Ahem." Naruto immediately broke the kiss, and coughed, blushing slightly as he wrapped an arm around Tayuya, whose gaze passed over all those assembled. "Sakura-chan, everyone, this is Tay-chan. She's...an acquaintance of mine...

The redhead snorted at that, knowing full well that Naruto was loathe to reveal who she really was...or rather, who she HAD been until last night, due to the fact that a sound nin, even a FORMER sound nin, would probably not be welcom in the Leaf, especially after their attempted invasion. _'Smooth Naruto. REAL smooth..._

But before she could say anything, the door banged open, making a loud crashing sound, and revealing an out of breath Kakashi, who had his hands on his knees as he struggled to draw in breath. He must have really been in a hurry to get here, and the stress was more than evident in his usually carefree voice. "Naruto! Do you remember that prisoner, that Akatsuki member that you captured last night?" The flame haired youth nodded, Happy to see his old sensei again. "Yo, Kakashi-sensei. Yeah I remember her, what's up-

Just then, an Anbu, clad in all black, appeared next to Naruto, followed by Tsunade herself, who quirked a blond eyebrow at the unusual sight before them, not having any prior knowledge about Naruto's...girl situation. "Okay...

Then she shook her head, cleared it, as she remembered by why she and Izumo had come here, and her tone was dead serious as she spoke, her hazel eyes hard and cold as ice. "Naruto. Two things. First, Shizune's gone and locked herself in her office, and she's placed a seal on the door, so even I can't bash the darn thing down. Now that usually wouldn't bother me, but lately, she's been staying up all night, and I've seen the inside of her apartment. She seems to be working on a jutsu. And my guess is it must be something that she doesn't want anyone to find out about. And that's were you come in."

Naruto cocked his head to one side, as he sat up, pulling Tayuya up with him, both of them not getting this one bit, as were the girls, while a sleepy Kagura emerged from the guest room, followed by Toushiro and Momo, who both looked EXHAUSTED. "What does this have to do with me?" Tsunade slapped her forehead in exapseration, while Kakashi crossed his arms and waited impatiently for his turn to speak. "Baka. I was hoping you could use the Kyuubi's chakra to break the seal, and she what the blazes she's doing. After all, she HAS been talking about you quite a bit lately...

THAT aroused Naruto's natural curiosity, and he nodded as he rose to his feet, grabbing a nearby black t-shirt, and slipping it over his bandaged chest. "Okay. I'll be over there in an-

But Tsunade held up a hand, indicating she wanted him to wait. And if possible, she sounded even MORE serious now, as her eyes narrowed whilst she spoke."One more thing. Jiraiya's spy network has found something out on the Akatsuki. They're making their move, and based on the report you gave regarding that tan girl, they'll probably be coming after you and Gaara next. Be on guard. But what I wanted to tell you was that I want you, and Kakashi to compose a team and go to the Sand, just to check up on Gaara. I have a feeling that they'll be going after him soon, and we cannot allow that to happen."

Naruto nodded as he strapped Zangetsu to his back, and Izumo quirked an eyebrow behind his mask, before tossing Naruto his own Chunin vest. Now his was different than the traditional Chunin vest, and Naruto quirked an eyebrow at this, opening his mouth to speak, before Izumo did it for him, a smile evident in his voice, even though his face as hidden by the dragon skull mask he wore. "Don't worry. I made all the necessary adjustments you requested." Naruto smirked as he slipped the black vest on, and then made a hand seal, as he activated the weights on the vest, making the air ripple slightly as his blue chakra briefly shimmered into view, his eyes now focused on Kakashi as he spoke.

"Okay sensei. Now what about this prisoner? Did she escape?" His eyes narrowed at the last part, and he instinctively grasped the hilt of his massive blade, tensing for battle in case the S-Class criminal had indeed escaped. But Kakashi shook his head, and instead handed Naruto a piece of paper. "That's just it. She's refusing to answer any questions whatsoever-

The paper was actually a drawing. It consisted of a question mark, followed by a surprisinlgy accurate and perfect drawing of Naruto's face, even capturing his smile and whisker marks perfectly, then his face was followed by one word. Meet.

Kakashi nodded as Naruto folded the paper and pocketed it, tone somewhat calm now."Until she meets with you." The Uzumaki sighed as he ran a hand through his orange hair, somewhat annoyed with being disturbed so early in the morning. "Jeez, I really am the talk of the village these days...But I also have to go somewhere in two days, so this is gonna have to be quick, cause I need to train for it...

--

Broly frowned as he felt something erupt from his shoulder, then his green eyebrows shot up when he saw that it was the head of Sakon, the demonic looking man smirking evilly as he attempted to break down Broly's body. "Go ahead and struggle all you want-

Broly smirked and crossed his arms in front of him, and the instant he did, his energy began to skyrocket, as his green aura exploded into life around him, tearing the bunker into shreds, whilst Pan flipped Ukon over her head, and followed up with a nasty snap kick to the man's jaw, easily breaking it, and making him grunt in pain, as she got wind of what Broly was about to do, hand springing out of the way and to safety as the air began to shimmer around the Legendary Saiyan. _'HOLY-That power is MASSIVE! He really IS a Saiyan!'_

His voice was murderous as he continued to power up, the ground cracking beneath him, and the very earth seeming to tremble in fear from this power. "Struggle? HA! I don't even have to try! NOW GET OUT OF ME, YOU FILTHY PARASITE!" With that, he focused his energy into his body, and slowly forced it up into his shoulder, and poured it into Sakon, who winced in pain, then howled in agony as the massive energy began to overwhelm him, too much for him to bear, "AAAAAGH! MAKE IT STOP! IT BUUUUUURNS!" And burn it did, simply roasting him off of Broly, turning him to dust in an instant, the ashes blowing away in the fierce wind whipped up by the energy. Broly spat on the ground where the man had been and turned to watch Pan finish dispensing with Ukon, by blurring forward, appearing beneath the startled man, and placing both hands to his chest, her small hands flashing blue as she smirked up at him, a horrified expression forming on his face, his yellow eyes going wide with terror as he realized what she was about to do. "NOOOOOOO-

Pan's face was set in stone as she shouted her defiance at him, her hands rapidly pulsing blue now as she released her buitl up energy, right into her unfortunate, soon to be dead, opponent"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And with that, blue crystal fire poured from her hands, and incinerated the demonic looking man, putting the last of the sound four to rest.

--

An elderly looking man with long white hair was hunched over a computer, slowly imputing commands into the massive screen before him, as several machines wokred in the darkness, sparks from their work occasionally lighting the dim area. He nearly feel out of his chair as the base shook, followed by the distant sound of Broly's laughter, causing him to turn and look over his shoulder, as the base shook from Broly's massive output of energy, and a smile slowly formed on his aged tan face, as he recognized he energy of the man whose life he had saved all those years ago. "Ah, it appears that he's making good on that rescue promise. Good. I'm nearly done here, then I can finally get out of this wretched place.

He turned his gaze again, and now he focused on five caskets, each one baring numbers, and the last one bearing a name, the middle one already open, and its occupant assisting the machines in their work, his muscular body hunched over one of the caskets as he directed a machine with a spark welder, the lights revealing his short grey hair, and muscular body, as he was clad in only a open yellow vest, and green pants with silver shoes, his steel grey eyes intents and focused as the lights dimmed again, his gaze now focused on the old man, as he spoke, revealing a southern accent.

"Well I'll be damned! That guy really does aim to keep that darn promise of his! Looks like we're getting out of here after all boss!" The man chuckled at the nickname the android had given him. "Indeed #13. I just pray that he finds that foul snake and eliminates him soon."

The android crossed his arms over his chest as he emerged into the light, having given the machines their instructions. "What are ya so worried about? He's already roasted that slimy rattlesnakes bodyguards. What are ya-

Then his eyes narrowed as he remembered what Orochimaru had developed here, and he quickly checked his pockets to confirm that he had those spare parts he needed. Luckily, he did, but it made him feel no more at ease. "Tarnation! He wouldn't dare!"

The man, Dr. Gero, nodded as another humanoid like creature appeared behind him and peered at the data, his yellow eyes narrowing as he ran over the sequence, then pointed out a flaw with one red hand, which Gero peered at then, nodded as he corrected it. "He very well might do it. But I trust that-

Now his gaze turned on the newcomer, and his tone was filled with pride for his greatest creation ever. The man/demon stood over six feet, and his skin was red, his muscled arms flexing as he clenched then unclenched his hands. He wore sections of purple armor about his body, the legs wrists and chest, as well as his back, and he had purple horns on his head, his long red tail lashing from side to side, in anxious anticipation, eager to prove himself to his new master. "Janemba may be able to handle that abomination."

The demon smirked, and made a smashing gesture with both of his hands, his voice deep and gutural as he formed the words, still not used to being able to speak, as he focused his stare on the pods. "Me smash that ugly blob. Me crush him good." #13 nodded as he placed a hand on the shoulder of the man, who was just as tall as him. "Thatta boy. You kick his ass all the way to the moon."

They pods were: #17.#18 . #16 .#13 . Cell Mark 2.

Gero smiled at the camaraderie, as the two slapped a high five. He really did care for these two, and his soon to be repaired creations, his feeling for them that of a protective father, watching over his children. "Soon. We just need a little more time. I don't want you two rushing off after that thing the moment it might be freed. Powerful though you may be, and #13, even in your transformed state, that creature would overwhelm you two. We must wait until Broly finds us, and pray that with his combined power with ours, we might alll get out of here without fighting that thing. I just hope that idiot Sanin doesn't release that foul creation of his yet...

--

Orochimaru frowned as he entered the dark lab, none too pleased with having to resort to this. "But I am no match for that demon of a man. I just pray that this THING is stable now." He swatted aside a piece of wreckage as he approached a darkened cylinder, then rapidly keyed in several commands, sighing as his fingers rapidly clacked against the keys, whilst he felt the last of his Sound Four, Ukon, perish. And after all the work he had done to keep them alive...

"Oh well, It matters not. For once I unleash THIS-

The light snapped on, revealing a fat pink creauture, wearing, white pants, a purple cape, and a black yellow vest. It opened its eyes, and as soon as the cylinder raised, his tossed the blob come candy which it ate hungrily with a yellow gloved hand, listening intently as Orochimaru gave it instructions. "Buu. Listen to me, I'll give you as much candy as you want, if you kill the intruders, as well as that wretched traitor Gero. Okay?"

The fat pink blob nodded as he gave it more candy speaking like a child as it rose, opening its mouth for more candy which Orochimaru gave, glad that he had developed such a jutsu, even if it was out of boredom. "Okay! Buu do! Buu smash them real good!"

The sanin smiled. This was going to be interesting...

--

Naruto calmly followed Tsunade to Shizune's office, only Tayuya beside him, and at his right, while Sakura had INSISTED on starting the training of Soi-Fong and the others, with the assistance of Kagura of course.

He frowned as he saw the door to Shizune's office, and noted the many barrier seals and traps placed over it. "Jeez grandma. Even YOU would be fried by this many traps." Tsunade blushed slightly as Tayuya laughed at the old nickname, before attempting to bonkNaruto over the head, which he easily caught, and smirked down at her, while she shouted up at the slightly taller Chunin."WILL YOU DROP THAT ALREAD?! I'M NOT OLD!"

Then she seemed to realize she was shouting, and yanking her hand out of his grasp, she spun around in the opposite direction calling over her shoulder as she rounded the corner. "Just bring Shizune to my office when you bust her out of there."

Naruto stared after her, noting how she had suddenly exploded over the nickname, which she USUALLY tolerated. "Yikes. I think I realize why she hates it when I'M the one who call her that...

Then he cleared his head of it, and turned to the barrier, banging his fist against the door, and ignoring the small jolt he received from it. "OI! Shizune! Come out here right now! Its me Naruto! Open this door right now!"

--

The medic paled as she heard him banging against the door, and quickly slapped her hand over the hearby timer, silencing it as it began to ring. The waiting period was over, and now she had to hurry up before she was caught. _'Oh man! I gotta stall him!'_So she said the first thing that came to her mind. "GO AWAY NARUTO! I'M BUSY!"

His response, was to slam Zangetsu against the door, making the wood splinter slightly, before the wood reformed, leaving no cracks, and getting an angry curse from Naruto, as he continued to beat the blade against the door, making the very hinges of metal bend and twist.Shizune gasped in fear, going through rapid handseals, PRAYING that he wouldn't break in yet, as she went through seal after seal. "Naruto! Just wait a second!"

And he stopped for a second, making her sigh in relief, but only briefly. _"Whew! He-EEEEP!'_

Then he burst through the door, making the wood fly every which way, just as she was about to place her hands in the last seal, and his blue eyes bored into her black, his tone dead serious as he sheathed Zangetsu behind him, and began to advance forward. "What are you working on. Tell me every-

Shizune ignored him, and placing her hands in the rooster seal, called out. "Renewal Justu!" And a second later, she was coverd in black smoke, the thick dust and such cutting her off from view, making Naruto take a step back in surprise as a deep voice echoed from within, obivously responding to what she had said. **"Very well. In payment for this jutsu...I shall take 5 years from your overall life. Agreed?"**

Before Naruto could say or do anything, Shizune's voice called out from the smoke, sounding eager and impatient. "Agreed! Now do it already!"

The being sounded someehat miffed, but Naruto saw the green glow from within the smoke. **"Okay, here I go! But you won't be able to-**

"Don't care! Just do it before he interrupts!"

From within the dark, Shizune let out a low throaty moan, which grew in pitch somewhat, as tne seconds went by, then Naruto heard a loud thud, followed by a soft "Ow."

"Shizune! What are you-Oh screw it!"Annoyed now, he waved a hand, and the smoke vanished from his sight, and out an open window, and what he saw made his eyes widen, the smoke no longer hiding Shizune.

There was Shizune, pulling herslef up against the desk, but she looked...different.

Younger to be exact. Her robe still fight her body snugly, but the woman now looked to be at least 17, and her body seemed shaky and unsteady, in addition to her...overly endowed assets, that Naruto had no IDEA that she had ever had in her lifetime. _'KAMI! What the hell is going on here?!'_

And as you can imagine, he was more than surprised as the teenager opened her eyes, revealing them to be the coal black, stubborn, defiant orbs of Shizune, that he ha dknown so well when he was a kid. Sweat dripped frm her face, but she managed to give Naruto a shaky grin as she stood, gesturing to her new look, her now softer and less deep voice nearly entrancing him as she spoke, slowly strolling forward, deliberately swaying her now wide hips from side to side a she gestured to herself as she neared him. "So, whaddya think Naruto? Do you like the new look?"

Naruto looked down at her, a confused expression on his face as the teen stared at him, now just as tall as he was, her black eyes boring into his blue, the Chunin sounding confused for once. "Why did you-

Now her smile grew as she reached out for his hand, intertwining her soft fingers in his rough ones, while the other hand reached out for his whiskered cheek, theninto his orange hair, running her fingers through the rough locks, her voice soft and sensual, barely a whisper. "Baka. I did it for you. I didn't want to fall for someone who was so much younger than me, but I did anyway. And now this evens that out. Especially since you're older."

Then without another word, she pulled his head down, and pressed her lips against his, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, waiting for him to respond, which after a shrug, he did, gently pressing his fingers into her waist, making her give off a soft whimper and push him against the wall, as she pressed herself against him, making him realize that he didn't really have a choice here, as her tongue snaked its way into his mouth. _'Shizune...Dang...who woulda thought that she'd go this far, even though she knows I'm with a Sakura-chan and the others. Unbelievable..._

Whilst Tayuya watched the whole thing, barely restraining her laughter as Naruto's eyes began to close as Shizun began to kiss him more roughly, pracitcally BEGGING him to acknowledge her love for him. Which he did, as he allowed Kushina's more agressive influens into his system, deciding to just take what Kami was throwing at him.

He was stuck with her, and he didn't mind one bit. Now that there wasn't that pesky age difference anymore...


	33. Wrath and War

**Hey I have a favor to ask. If any of you are artists, would you be interested in drawing some scenes from this story? You'd have my permission, and you could pick any or as many of them as ya want, and I think some of the other readers would really like it if they could see some of the scenes firsthand. I know I, as the author of this, would LOVE to see what some of you could do with your skills! Please PM me or let me know In a review, and I'll give you credit for it. PLEASE! I really think that this would be a good idea! And I could write a fic of the artist's choosing as a reward...**

Naruto chuckled at Tsunade's expression as he showed her Shizune, who was happily resting her head on his shoulder, while beaming at her mentor. "This is what happened to her, she looks like she's 18 now, and its NOT a genjutsu. It's the real deal." Shizune nodded firmly at this, giggling as he gave her had an affectionate squeeze. "Yup! This is no trick! And I have to say, it really feels good to be 18 again." Naruto smiled as her eyes closed again, the medic now nuzzling her head into his chest once more "And I must say, even I'm surprised that she went to such lengths. So do you still need me here? I have other matters to-

Tsunade let out an exasperated sigh at Naruto's buisness like manner, as she ran her eyes over the scroll that Shizune had used. "I still can't believe you came up with something this elaborate Shizune. And you say you didn't have ANY outside help?" The medic paled at that, and nervously hid herself behind Naruto as she gave her answer. "Well, I kind of did some resaerch on your mitotic regeneration, and the jutsu you use to keep yourself looking so young, so I had to use your personal journals-

Naruto's eyes narrowed as Tsunade slammed both hands down on her desk. "YOU DID WHAT?!" She was obviously none to happy, at the realization that her private techniques had been researched so openly, and without her permission. And even HE sounded worried as the fifth Hokage began making handseals. "Oh crap. Shizune, I suggest you run. NOW. I'll hold her off. Just wait outside the door until I tell you to come back in." And the medic did just that, after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, hoping that her new boyfriend could handle an super peeved Tsunade. "Sure thing! Gotta go!"

And she was gone in an instant, the doors slamming behind her.

Naruto winced as he felt the chakra buildup, and did the only thing he could do, as he reached behind his back and unsheathed Zangetsu. _I hope this is enough to distract her..._

He heaved Zangetsu at the angry Sanin, causing her to raise her hands in front of her to block, but when the blade bounced off her hands...it accidentally shifted her fingers into a familiar seal. The last seal that Shizune had used. And since she had been channeling chakra...

Both of their eyes met, angry hazel, and calm blue.

And both of them spoke at the same time, Naruto sounding scared, and Tsunade sounding PEEVED.

"Oh shit."

--

Broly sighed as he leaned back against a wall, powering down to his original Super Saiyan form, his body becoming less muscled, and his hair, eyes and eyebrows turning blue as he decided to conserve energy. "That takes care of them." Pan's response was to spit on the ground, as her long hair became less spiked, and faded to black, her eyes following suit as she powered down. "Some fight that was. It wasn't even much of a-

Then their eyes narrowed, as they felt the massive power surge, followed by insane, childlike laughter, that shook the very base itself, the energy dark and sinister. Broly cursed under his breath, and grabbing Pan's hand, ran into one of the many tunnels in the base. "Come on! That lunatic let out Buu! I have to get what I came here for and then we are outta here!" Pan blushed slightly as she felt her hand in his, then increased her speed, enough to run beside him, intwertwining her figners in his now, making him give her hand a firm squeeze in response as she spoke, sounding curious as ever. "Who or what are we looking for exactly?" Despite the grim situation, the man smirked as he replied. "An old friend of mine. I have a promise to keep."

--

Gero cursed as he heard Buu's laughter. "It appears that Majin Buu has awoken. We now have less time than I thought." Now he looked to one of the pods, and breathed a sigh of relief as it opened, revealing a red version of Cell's first form, its yellow slitted eyes gleaming with intelligence as they opened, causing #13 to raise his arms in a guard, his tone bellying the tension in the room as Janemba placed himself in front of Gero, whilst Cell placed one foot ont he ground making a clacking sound as it landed, soon followed by his left as he fully emerged. "So cowpoke, how are ya feeling? You're not thinking about eating any of us are ya?"

The insect like remake of Cell stared at him for a moment, before shaking its head, and rasping out its response, sounding rather confused as he spoke. "No. I feel no desire to feed on you, nor on any of Gero or his creations. Its rather odd I must say." Gero nodded as he rose to his feet, and inspected the repairs that were being done on #17 and #18. "That's right. My predecessor left that hunger in you, so that your destruction would never end. But luckliy, I removed it from your design."

Then Cell surprised ALL of them, by placing a hand over his chest, and giving a graceful bow, his raspy voice converying his gratitude as he spoke. "Then you have my thanks. Now, how may I assist with the repairs?"

--

Naruto gulped as a cloud of black smoke billowed around Tsunade, who was glaring DAGGERS at him as the smoke began to rise around her, slowly beginning to cut her off from view._'Crap. She's gonna kill me.'_"You are SO dead when I get outta here!" Naruto immediately raised his hands in front of him, waving the rapidly as the smoke cut her off from view, the gesture unseen by Tsunade. "Hey! YOU were the one making handseals near the scroll! Blame yourself! Not me!"

Her reply was instantaneous, her voice rising in pitch even as she spoke, the green glow surrounding her within the smoke. "BAKA! If this backfires in ANY way, you are soooo-WHOA!"

Naruto raised his large sword in front of him, as he heard Tsunade give off a moan from within the smoke, and as soon as he heard the thud, he re-sheathed it, deciding that he would be better off if he used his fists in this fight. "Er...Grandma, are you."

Then he remembered how much she HATED that nickname, and winced as he heard her shriek from within the smoke, sounding YEARS younger, and the next thing he knew, her desk came flying at his face, making his eyes go as wide as dinner plates, as he dropped flat to the ground, the large wooden object barely missing his head, his fear evident in his voice as he sprang back up "HEY! Are you TRYING to kill me?!"

Then, sensing her chakra signature behind him, he whirled around, just in time to catch a super powered punch from the sanin, who seemed to be MUCH faster now. But he raised a blond eyebrow, despite the deadly situation, at her new appearance. Not much hand changed actually, except for the fact that she was now several inches shorter than him, and the top of her head was about equal to his chin. Also her face seemed softer and smoother, in addition to this, her hokage robes now hung loosely on her, and were shrugged off a moment later revealing that the traditional outfit she always wore under it, still fit her body snugly, and he chuckled to himself as he saw that her large bossom was still present, despite the fact that she was not around Shizune's age, and looked to be 19 at the most. "Wow. I like the new look."

That made her blush, and he soon found out another change, that , if even POSSIBLE she, had an even nastier right hook, as he soon found out as her right fist smashed into his forearm, which he BARELY raised in time to block, making him wince in pain as it healed instantaneously. Sure he could heal from almost any non-fatal wound, but her punches really HURT! And a second later, he heard her new voice, still rich, but now somewhat less deep. "NARUTO UZUMAKI! Get ready for the beating of your life!"

--

Shizune winced as she heard the sounds of the two going at it, Naruto giving out a surprised shout, as she heard the now younger Tsunade smack him into a wall, making the entire building shudder from the impact, as well as alerting the guards, who halted as soon as Shizune raised her hand her tone warning, her back stil to the guards as she stared at the large wooden door. "You'd be wise not to go in there. Naruto and Lady Tsunade are having...an argument."

She couldn't see the faces of the guards, but she had the feeling that they paled behind their masks, as the three Anbu each gave a shaky nod.

--

Naruto shook his head to clear the cobwebs as he rose to his feet, his gut aching from the kick he had received from Tsunade. "Jezz, calm down will ya?!" In response, she blurred forward, and Naruto hissed in surprise, ans he leapt over her sliding kick and crossed his arms in front of him, palms open, just in time to grab her fists as she spun from the ground and attempted to give him a left-right hook. Now HE had the advantage, and he smirked as he landed on his feet, grunting as he heaved the fifth into a wall, creating a small crater as her back slammed into it.

But he was breathing heavily now. He simply wasn't used to the blond being so aggressive towards him, and all because he had called her grandma. His own chakra was running low, and he was loathe to use Zangetsu, for fear of seriously harming her. That left one choice. Kushina's chakra. _'But I'll try reasoning with her one more time..._

And so he took a deep breath to calm himself before calmly speaking to Tsunade, who was now picking herself off the floor. "Look, I'm sorry I called you grandma again! Now can you stop trying to kill me?!" THEN his tone was filled with anger as he crossed his arms in front of him, serene blue locking with her livid hazel. "Or do I have to get serious here?" Tsunade merely chuckled as she rose to her feet. "Are you kidding me? I'm gonna enjoy getting payback on you for calling me grandma so many times, especially because I AIN'T so old now. So go ahead GET serious, cause I'm not stopping until you promise to NEVER call me grandma again,OR if you somehow beat me."

In response Naruto cracked his neck, grinning evilly as his eyes turned red, his whisker marks elongating, as his canine teeth grew out, as well as his hands becoming clawed, his voice becoming more menacing as a red outline surrounded him, uncrossing his arms in the process crossing them over his chest as he motioned with his head for her to come. "Oh, so THAT'S how its gonna be? Fine then. You're gonna regret it. No mercy. Except for no killing, or cutting. Now bring it."

And an instant later, she did, and he smirked as she tore towards him, arms still crossed, not moving an inch. "Come on Grandma! Let see what you can do!"

--

Ino stared at the cloud of smoke, then snorted as a strand of hair blew into her face. Then her now blue eyes widened as she saw that is was BLOND hair, not black. She had her body back. "SWEEET!"

--

Broly hissed in surprise as a fat pink creature burst through a wall in front of the two, its laughter high pitched and childlike. "AHA! Buu found you! Time to play with Buu!" Broly snarled as he dug his feet into the ground, bringing himself and Pan to an abrupt stop, placing himself in front of the young woman as his eyes pupils vanished, as he ascended to Legendary Super Saiyan again, dead serious now a he spoke under his breath, handing her a disk from his pocket. "Go straight, then hook a right. Go up the stairs, then left. Go into the first room you see, and ask for Dr.Gero. Give that to him. And tell him to bring back up."

Pan nodded, but looked pleadingly up at Broly, who was now glaring at Buu, as the fat creature hopped from foot to foot, dancing with glee now, and the tone of the Saiyan held regret as he spoke. " In case I die here. I wish I had gotten to know you better Pan." She stiffened as Broly patted her on the back, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush as he went on. "Now- She gave a small eep as he grabbed her by her red shirt and heaved her forward, past Buu, who paid no attention to her. "GO!"

Buu turned to face Broly as soon as Pan ran around the corner. "ALL RIGHT! Let's play!"

--

Pan winced as Broly was thrown through a wall before her, with Buu in hot pursuit. "Broly!" Angry, she slapped a hand against the blubber of the fat blob, and blasted it with a blue ki blast, stunning it briefly, just as a roaring Broly steamrolled out of the hole in the wall, and rammed into Buu, driving it through wall after wall as he pushed it away, his voice echoing behind him as he heaved a giant sphere of green energy into the creature, then another and another as he bought her time, as his amrs pumped back and forth like pulleys, each one blasting another green sphere into Buu. "I said go! I can handle this!"

And tearfully she did, as she ran left, and slammed open the door.

--

Gero calmly turned as a battered and bleeding Pan burst through the door, tossing the disk as soon as he identified himself as Gero, holding out his hand for the disk, which was thrown into his hands, as he waved forward to #13, and Janemba speaking rapidly and quickly to them. "Quickly! Go and aid Broly before he falls before that monster!"

And an instant later, the shot out of the room, whiiping up a gust in their wake.

Pan collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. "Will he be okay?" Gero nodded as he heard Janemba and #13 signature atttacks, while pulling out a first aid kit and administering to her. "Yes. He will be quite fine. Now lets treat those wounds of yours...


	34. Reinforcements

Broly drew in ragged breaths as he put his hands on his knees, every breath hurting his lungs, and spreading fire through his body, now crouching down in front of what looked like a huge tunnel, when in fact, it was the result of his constant barrage of energy against Majin Buu, who seemed to be down for the count now. But he had MAJORLY overdone it on that barrage of energy, and now he was nearly out of gas. _'But at least I know that the fatso is outta the-_

(Background music: Tatu and Rammstien Its the music from Hellboy II: The Golden Army. Just type in Tatu and Rammstien, and ya shoudl find it. It REALLY goes well with this part!:))

Then his green eyebrows shot up as the large cloud of smoke and dust was whipped away by a wave of bright pink energy, and he cursed as he swatted away the waved of ki energy, smacking it into the wall behind him, the simple action causing pain to flare in his right arm, as the concussion wave of the blast ran through his arm,nearly numbing it for a merciful instant, before the pain came roaring in to take its place. _'My arm...feels like its on fire..._

But he had no time to rest, or catch his breath any longer, as Majin Buu had taken that moment to leap out of the rubble, the fat blob laughing childishly as he saw Broly's ragged sate, noticing the cuts and bruises on the muscular saiyan. "You no fun! Buu wanted to play with you some more! But you all beat up now! You no fun no more! Time to go bye bye! BYE BYE!"

Broly never saw it coming, and staggered backwards as he received a lightning fast uppercut punch to the face, snapping his head backward from the impact, stunning him that such a THING could hit him so hard like that, then another punch whacked him into the wall behind him, making him hiss in pain as his body slammed through stone, before driving him through the metal of a nearby bunker, badly sutting his waist, blood leaking out of the gash as hetore off a sexction of cloth from his pants, using it as a hasty patch job. _'What power! This is unbelievable! I could maybe BARELY handle this if I was at full strength, but as I am now, out of energy-_

Another punch, through another wall, just as he finished bnadaging his waist, and he cried out in pain.

_'I'm dead meat-_

And seconds later, Buu was on him, and Broly grunted in pain as seemingly millions of pink stretchy gloved fists shot forward, giving him no time to doge or block, and he cried out in pain, closing his eyes tightly as several hits connected on his open cuts, further debilitating him, and drawinf more blood, as Buu appeared above him now and mercilssely pounded the crap outta him, laughing the whole time as Broly shook his head back in forth, clenching both hands into fists, trying to drown out the pain as he shouted in pain, Buu ignoring him as his punches became faster."This fun! Buu is having lots of-

Then Broly's eyes snapped open again, and they were MURDEROUSLY angry, and he howled at the blob of pink, as swatted aside his attacks. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Then, drawing on some unknown reserve of strength, he lashed out with his left hand, and SLAMMED it into Buu's face, punching it in, and causing the creature to halt its attack for a moment as it reached up with its gloved hands to try and pull its face back out. "Ouch! You hurt Buu!"

And that was all Broly needed. "OH YEAH?! WELL THENM LETS EE HOW YA LIKE THIIIIIIIS!" With a fierce roar, he grabbed the tentacle like thing on Buu's head, and began to spin the fatso round and round, finally reaching his maximum velocity, and heaving the creature through the hole he had made. Broly spat at the thing as he rested for one second, then knowing that he could not let up here, he charged forward, ignoring the burning pain in his legs as he charged after Buu, reaching him in an instant, and viciously pounding and punching the shit out of him as he ran next to him, leaving hge caters in Buu's body as he brutally pounded on him. "Take(punch)that(punch)and (punch)that! And(punch)(punch)(punch) SOME OF THIS!"

With the last part, he locked his hands together, and hit Buu as hard as he possibly could, sending him screaming away, as he nearly fell to his knees from exhaustion, but staggering back up again now getting tunnel vision, his area of vision narrowing as Buu rebounded of a far wall, and came screaming back towards him, STILL laughing like an idiot, fists raise in front of him as his pink aura surrounded him."Yay! You can still play with Buu! Lets play some more!"

Broly smirked as he brought one hand behind his back, quickly pumping green energy into it as he prepared for his ultimate move, slowly starting to spin now, a dome of green energy surrounding him as he forcibly borrowed energy from the surrounding environment. "Almost done. Just a little more. Give me...a little...more...

And then he raised both hands over his head, and ever so slowly, a sphere of bluish green energy began to form above them...

And a second later, whenhehad no more time, he chucked it at the creature...

Who merely swattted it aside, the head sized blue/green sphere fading into nothingness, as Broly's spin slowed.

"Shit!"

--

#13 saw Broly spinning, and dug his heels into the ground, skidding to a stop, as did Janemba. "Well what do we have here? It looks like good old Broly's taken quite the steamrolling." Now he quirked an eyborw at Janemba, who winced in pain as Buu smashed into Broly, disrupting his attack. "Come on. Let's go save his Legendary ass."

--

Buu laughed as he swatted aside the small sphere of energy, connecting with a hard right hook to Broly's head in the process, knocking him flat onto the ground, now out of tricks, and out of energy, but with a defiant snarl, he began to push himself backup, only for Buu to kick him in the side, right where his wound was. "You no fun!" The fat blob frowned, and held a gloved hand over Broly's head, the glove now beginning to pulse pink as he gathered energy into it. "Me kill you-

"S.S. DEADLY BOMBER!"

"Lightning barrage!"

Buu looked up just a massive sphere of red energy slammed into him, followed by a stream of crackling energy, which increaed the overal size and speed of the sphere, making it pick up speed as it mad contact with Buu, and shooting him off of Broly and down into the hallway...

--

Sasuke looked out of a corridor, and let out a loud shout of surprise, ducking back in just in time time to avoid getting his head blown off by the massive sphere, which tore past him, and Rangiku with Buu still on the sphere. "What the hell was that?!" Ignorng Rangiku, Sasuke let out a deep sigh of relief as it passed, sinking against the wall of the corridor. "Who cares? As long as we're- then he heard Rangiku give out a surprised shout, and his head jerked up, worry on his face, but he breahted a sigh of relief as he saw a pair of Sharingan eyes staring right back at him, their owner had long red hair, and wore an outift similar to that of Sasuke's but hers was adjsuted to cover her breasts, so they didn't nearly spill out, unlike Rangiku's.

The young teen reached down and helped him to his feet, as he chastised her for scaring them. "Karin! Do you have to scare me like that?!" In response she hung her head and nervously tented her fingers, stammering out her answer. "I-I'm s-sorry." Sasuke's frown immediately melted away as he saw tears begin to form in her red eyes. "Hey! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry."

Karin sniffled as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and briefly allowed her to rest her head against his. Then he pulled away and grabbed her hand, pulling her and Rangiku away from the carnage, as #13 and Janemba tore past them, going after Buu. "Come on! We're getting outta here!"


	35. Desire

Tsunade screamed in frustration as Naruto leaned his body back and her left hook passed harmlessly over his head. "Darn it! Hold still will ya?!" Naruto laughed as he raised his right knee to nudge aside a snap kick to his gut, then grabbed the leg with his right hand, and held her there, his slitted eyes boring into her hazel.

And she could tell...He was enjoying this. And it was MORE than evident in his voice. "Dang! I haven't had a fight like this since I fought Sasuke!" He now released her leg, and motioned for her to back up, which she did. And as she did so, he FINALLY moved his feet, and came running at her, a wide grin on his face as he dragged one clawed hand on the floor. "Let's see what else you can do!!"

--

Shizune finally worked up enough courage to open the door, and peeked through the crack that she dared to open, and that was as far as she was going to go, for fear of drawing their attention. And what she saw made her eyes go wide as her entire face paled. "Oh my-

Naruto and Tsunade were shooting about the room, Naruto a blur of red and orange, while Tsunade was a blur of gray and yellow as they bounced off each other again and again, ricocheting off the walls as they bounced of each other, only beeing fully seen when one was on the defensive.

Naruto cursed as he leapt over a drop kick by the sanin, then saw her right hook, on a collision course with his face. "Yike!" Doing what he could, he fell back with the approaching limb, and caught the ground with one palm. Then using his biceps and his momentum, he pressed against the earth for an instant, than released the stored pressure, giving Tsunade a vicious double kick to the gut, and shooting her up towards the high ceiling from the impact. "HA! Hows that for a Chunin?!"

The blond coughed up a bit of blood, then snapped her eyes open as Naruto leapt up after her. "Not bad! BUT!" Then he delivered a clawed slash against her arm...

Only for her to fade out of view and shoot high up into a midair corkscrew. Naruto whistled in surprise as he watched the spin. "BUT YOU LET YOUR GUARD DOWN TOO OFTEN!" Then was caught unawares by a spin kick to the face, knocking him out of the air and into the floor-

Or it would have, had he not flipped around at the last second, and crouching in midair, slammed his palms and knees into the ground, lessening his impact. "Urgh! She hits like a jackhammer!" But it still hurt, and he shakily rose up as he watched Tsuanded continue her midair spin. "Showoff."

Inverted, she twirled, spinning away from Naruto and landing several feet away from him, landing gracefully, just like a ballerina, smiling as a tick mark appeared on his face

And Tsunade smirked despite the sweat that was dripping of her face, and despite the fact that she was slightly out of breath, whereas before she would've been gasping for breath, and nearly done. Ah, it really did feel good to be young again. "You've gotten better since we last fought. A LOT better."

Naruto smirked right back as he got into a stance, cracking his neck from left to right as he did so. "Duh. I haven't been just sitting around for three years. If this fight was for real, I could easily-

He frowned as he looked back to the door, which slammed shut as Shizune saw him look at her, her back now leaning against the shut door. "Yikes! He saw me!"

--

And an instant later, he he dropped flat to the floor, and kicked up with his feet, soon rewarded with a grunt of pain from Tsunade, who blurred back into view as her head snapped up from the kick, giving him the time to jump back up and grab her by the wrists, holding her tight as he ran her into the wall, make her shout out in pain as a large crack spread up to the ceiling, her face now close to hers, his breath hot on her face as she shrieked her defiance at him, her cheeks a light pink as his close proximity made her blush. "OW! You little punk! Don't think that you'll be able to hold me for long!"

Naruto smiled again as he bared his fangs at her in a snarl at her, his red eyes digging into hers, as the blush turned bright pink. "Feisty aren't we? I think you're enjoying this just a little too much...Tsunade." At the mention of her name, she jerked her head to the right, looking away from him, as her entire face turned a dark red, her tone haughty despite her embarrassment.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." But then he shifted himself so that he was looking at her again, his eyes sparking with something. "And I think you do Tsunade. There must have been a reason why you didn't just charge me and Shizune. Instead you just made hand seals, and RIGHT next to the scroll. Now why would you, one of the legendary Sanin, do something that stupid? I think you're hiding something. Spill it."

She turned even more red, as he released one of her wrists and grabbed her by the hair, running his other hand around her back, to rest on the dip of her waist, making her shiver slightly, drawing a feral smile from him. "Aha. I just found out what it is. You could have nailed me right then, but instead, you LET me hold you like this."

She shook her head back and forth, arguing otherwise, tone defiant despite her red blush. "No you-

Then his smile grew as she realized that he had baited her, and in her flustered state, she had fallen for it. "Damn."

Hook.

His eyes bored into hers as his lips neared her own. "You WERE hiding something."

Line.

And she couldn't move. She didn't WANT to move. _'Oh Kami! How the blazes did this happen?! I shouldn't be doing this... HE shouldn't be doing this! And WE should DEFINITELY not..._

Then he gently pressed his lips against hers, and the eyes turned blue again as she went as stiff as a board, uncertain what to do as his eyes met hers yet again, sparking with something she could not identify.

_'But I'm at least his age...NO! NO,no, no, no! No WAAAAAY! This is NOT right!'_

Then she felt the desire well up in her, and her sense of right and wrong went right out the window as she fought the warm feeling in her heart that she was getting. _' No...Yes... He's reminding me of Dan... He's younger than me! But I'm only two years older now...YOU WERE OLDER THAN HIM! Not anymore though..._

Then he placed his hands on her hips, and she found it nearly impossible to resist anymore, as she gave out a whimper of ecstasy, enjoying the shiver of warmth that crept up her body, overpowing her logical side, and kicking it out the window as well. '_Ah SCREW it! Who's gonna stop me?! I may be younger, but I'm still the fifth Hokage! I can do whatever, I can KISS whomever the hell I want! And he kissed me first, so I HAVE to kiss him back!'_ Decided now, she spun him around, and slammed him into the wall, driving her lips against his as he released her hair, to lift up her right leg, drawing a whimper from the blond as he did so as she slid her tongue int her lips slowly kissing him, not waiting for him to respond in kind.

Which he DID, as his other hand ran through her long blond hair, her own hands running through his orange locks as well, as they each angled their heads to one side, so they could deepen the kiss.

Sinker.

_'Unbelievable. Tsunade's kissing me. And I'm kissing her. Never saw this coming. But hey, at least she's my age now. And I gotta say, she's more feisty than Tay-chan! Not to mention one hell of a kisser..._

He quirked a blond eyebrow as he watched the scroll fade away into nothingness. _'And it looks like that technique can only be used twice..._

Then he mentally shook his head and just enjoyed the kiss...

--

Janemba roared forward, ahead of #13 as he watched the red sphere shatter. And his yellow eyes were filled with battle lust as he sprang off the ground, and right into Buu, his red clawed hands locking with Buu's glowed hands, as they began their power struggle. "ME CRUSH BUU! SMAAAAAASH BUU!"

The blob's eyes widened as Janenmba opened his mouth, and a yellow blast of energy shot out, making him LITERALLY retract his head into his body to duck under it, lashing out with a stretch punch as he yanked one hand free of his grip,

Jumping back from the knuckle, Janemba lurched around into a backfist that came two inches from Buu's pudgy face. He then had to lower that arm into a shield against a groin kick, and had to move it sideways to slap away a face jab, laughing insanely all the while. "You won't win! Me smash you!" In response, Buu went on the offensive again, while #13 watched from the sidelines, knowing full well to stay out of this fight. "I guess you got this one." With a salute, he then turned around and ran down the way they had come, to go make sure Broly was being tended to.

--

Janemba glanced back and nodded as he saw his friend kneel down beside Broly and carry him over one shoulder. NOW he had this fight all too himself, just as he liked it. Quickly swelling backwards, he managed to evade two rapid kicks, landing just in time to deflect a combination double hook, with precise movements from his left forearm.

Block, dodge, Janemba moved away from every shot from the ballistic barrage, smirking all the while as he led the raging monstrosity on a winding path through the corridors, staying one short step of a blow to his head, thigh, or other vulnerable soft spot, always keeping him away from his body as a whole.

This was all he could do for now. With every attack that Buu threw out, The demon gained one more tip on the fighting style his enemy had chosen. His blue orbs moved this way and that, constantly analyzing the angles and areas the moves originated from, searching constantly for a pattern, or any other information that could be utilized to aid the him. He would ocassionally throw in a blow of his own, so as to keep her from realizing what he was up to.

But yhe fatso soon figured it out anyway, and Janemba frowned as he warped away from a headbutt, to appear behind Buu, as he defragmentes. "AHA! You to slow fatso!"

Before said fatso could respond, Janemba whipped out a sword from the air, and baegan his own assault, his red blade a blur of movement as he began to hack away at the thing, forcing Buu around a corner, and into the more dangerous parts of the base, where the unstable experiments were kep. Knowing this, the demon sped up his rapid assault, andBuu grunted in pain as he was forced backwards into a series of simultaneous blocks and dodges, the last underhand swing amshing him into the nearby generator for the SOUTH portion of the base, and he winced as electricity coursed through his rubbery body, the lights going out, and several cages opening, as dark and deadly sounds filled the night.

"OW! You hurt Buu! Buu make you-

"RAAAH!" He had no time to finished his, as Janemba slashed upward, bringing down a column of purple energy down upon his opponent, smashing a hole in the ceiling, and bringing down a purplish ooze on the Majin, the liquid conducitng electricity, and damaging him further as his stout body convulsed. Then Janemba, now laughing triumphantly, began his final combo, his weapon a blur of movement as it slashed left, right, down up, and every which way, each slash carving another gash and hole into Buu.

Then finally, after Buu was nearly covered by the strange liquid, Janemba lowered his blade and sucked in a deep breath...

And with another breath, he let it all out in a massive ki blast from his mouth, whilst he pumped his lightning barrage into the mess with both hands, turning Buu to mere blobs of pink goo. Five minutes later, with an earth shattering hit, his tail picked up his discarded blade, and brought it down on the globs, the sheer force of the impact burning them away and shattering the weapons blade, with a sickening crack..

For a moment all was silent, then Janemba looked about the dark room, and cursed aloud as he spoke in full sentences, his fierce attacks having corrected his speaking glitch. "Hmmph. Looks like you lose freak. I OWNED your fat ass."

He then turned to walk away, but then he fragmented away, just as a pink fist swiped through the air where he had been, followed by a guttural roar of rage, as the backup generator flickered the lights back on. Janemba shook his head as he reappeared, slightly amused now. "So. You're still alive after that."

But what he saw made him frown, as he saw that Buu was different now, as his pores sucked in the last of the purple goop. (He's in his super form now! Cue Majin Buu theme music!) And as soon as he saw his tormentor, he charged forward with increased speed, putting Janemba on the defensive, making his yellow eyes narrow as he nudged aside a rapid twist punch.

That goop had done something, and now HE was worried, as he had to try his absolute best to keep up with the ongoing rush. _'He's getting faster. Crap. He IS faster This could get...rough.'_

Dodge, block, block, the attack went on and on, and he was now forced to exert more and more energy into defense, and leess into observing the style of his opponent. Now he was focused solely on the bolting physical artillery, trying to keep ahead of the ferocious android .

Block, block, block, block, The monster was now grinning like a maniac now, knowing he had gained the advantage. "You not so tough now! Now I crush you!" With every punch he threw, his knuckles got closer and closer to hitting the demon, and every time he fragmented away, Buu would just be on him again before he could muster a defense. His moves grew bolder, more random, forcing Janemba to dance around every which way in an almost frantic attempt to keep away from the danger,just barely keeping ahead of the game.

With every punch he threw, the new Buu's manic smile grew as he tried more and more exotic techniques. Crane punches, tiger slashes, headbutts, sucker punches, mouth blasts they were all coming mere centimeters from the now worried demon. He kept up the ferocious assault, throwing scissors kicks and uppercuts as well, forcing him to continue weaving his web. At this rate, the spider might very well get caught in his own trap. _'Not good! I can't take him by myself! DARN IT!'_

And the fly was now laughing, throwing a kick, a punch, and laying off just a moment to launch a flying strike straight to the spider's gut, as he was now close to getting his payback. "BUU MAKE YOU PAY! Buu crush YOU!"

And then the spider smiled. That was it.

As he ducked under an overswing, he placed both hands against Buu's muscular chest, reveling in the shocked look the new Buu gave him. " This'll finish you!" His hands now pulsed white with energy, and a moment later, he poured it out i a massive attack, his ultimate finisher. "LIGHTNING BLITZ!"

Then a wave of pure white energy slammed into Buu's chest, and drove him down the hall, and out of sight, rocketing him away from Janemba as he roared angrily at the demon.

Janemba winced as he sucked in a pained breath, then quickly turned around, and ran in the opposite direction as he heard Buu's angry roar, knowing that this monster was far too much for him to handle alone now. "I'll get you for that!"

--

Sasuke gave a sigh of relief as they neared the exit, pouring on an extra burst of speed, as he grabbed Karin and Rangiku by the waist, and leapt out of the exit, breathing heavily as the mouth of the mountain cave collapsed behind him, just as he cleared the exit, hitting the ground hard from his leap, and letting go of them as he slammed into the earth. "Whew. We made it... I'm exhausted...

Then he felt the hands of the two girls on his chest, and he breathed out in exhaustion as he felt himself beign healed. "Thanks you two. Now as soon as I wake up(yawn) we're going to the leaf village.

And moments later, he was out cold from exhaustion.


	36. Defense and Mission to the Sand

(1 Hour later)

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at Tsunade as she rooted through her desk drawer, apparently looking for something, and arousing his curiosity. "Hmm? Tsu-chan, what are you looking for?" The blond blushed at her new nickname, but continued to root through her belongings, still looking for that certain thing as her hazel eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Well, I just realized something. If you're going to be leading a team into the Sand Village-She smirked as she apparently found it-

And pulled out a Jonin vest, grinning widely as she saw his eyes widen in reaction to what she was showing. "Then you're gonna be needing a promotion. Congrats Naruto. I hereby promote you to Jonin."

His exuberant shout was heard throughout the village.

--

Gero handed Pan a bottle of water as she sat up from the chair that she had briefly dozed off in. "How are you feeling my dear?" She nodded and gave him a shaky thumbs up with her left hand, whilst she held the bottle of cool liquid to her mouth, and slowly drank from it, savoring the cool liquid running down her throat, as the sounds of Janemba's battle faded away. "Thanks-

Then she let out a startled eep of fear as #13 carried Broly in, the Legendary Saiyan now in his normal form, and looking like he got run over by a bulldozer. "Broly!" Things soon got even more confusing, as the now fully repaired #17, and Cell rose from their positios on opposite ends of the room, and both glanced out at the door. #17's blue eyes met Gero's for a second, then he spoke as he edged past #13 and into the corridor. "Cell, lets go. We're about to have some company. I call dibs on the snake."

Cell snapped his fingers in mock annoyance as he slapped his companion on the back, going left as #17 went right. "Darn. I wanted to fight the weakling!"

The teen snorted at the dry humor of the new and improved android. "Jeez. He's so dramatic...

--

Janemba cursed as he fragmented out of the way of another blob of pink goo, just _barely _dodging the gunk that was trying to devour him. "Urgh! Scram!"He roared angrily as he lobbed another lightning blitz down the hall, slamming Super Buu into another room, and giving him just enough time to place two fingers to his forehead. An instant later, he vanished, just as Buu leapt at him again, fading out of the way, as he used instant transmission to return to the lab, the roar of the monster seeming to follow after him as he warped there...

--

Orochimaru rounder a corner, and slowly stalked up the stairs, chuckling as he saw Janemba go tearing past, followed by Super Buu, who was hot on the heels of the fleeing demon. "Hmm? He looks different...

Then he heard a surprised shout from Buu, followed by a triumphant laugh from Janemba, then Cell's voice, as he cupped his hands together, channeling energy into the open palms. His raspy voice was fillled with dry humor again as Buu foolishly took a step forward, getting in range of his attack, as Janemba blurred past the android. "Perfect. Time to go on a little trip Majin Buu!"

--

Buu let out a surprised shout as he rounded the corner, to find Cell crouched in front of him, hands cupped and brimming with crystal fire as he slammed them forward an instant later, unleashing the full destructive power of his attack. "Take this!"

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAA!"

Wisely, the sanin halted as he neared the cross way, just as Buu went flying past, courtesy of a blue wave of energy that drove him down the corridor, the creature screaming his fury once more as he was blown through wall after wall. "Looks like he's having some fun after all."

But then he heard a voice behind him, and he turned around just in time to see the yellow wave of energy heading right at him. "Enough of that snake, I'm you're opponent!"

And once again, Orochimaru cursed the existence of androids, as he was smashed into the wall...

_'Jeez, what is it, be mean to snakes day?!'_

--

Naruto, now clad in full Jonin attire looked over the team he had requested for this mission. It consisted of: Tsunade, at his insitence that he needed someone who was a living breathing powerhouse, and a master medic. Said blond would had kissed him if not for their agreement that their relationship shoud be kept secret Tayuya, for her expertise in Genjutsu. Shikamaru, who was none too happy to see said Redhead again, for his mastery of strategy, and lastly, mostly as an excuse to spend some time with them, he sought out Hinata and Youruich, INSISTING that they be placed on the team.

In other words, he had a six person, well rounded team.

Kakashi's team consisted of: Gai, another powerhouse Taijutsu user, Anko, for reasons unkown to him, even though he was glad to see his jonin girlfriend once more, and Kurenai, as well as Sakura, being another medic. "Okay. My team will go first, then Kakashi's team will follow up, as a rear guard to prevent any potential ambushes. And we can take our sweet time getting back too. I think Pervy Sage deserves to do some paperwork as acting replacement Hokage.

This got several giggles and snickers from everyone, including Kakashi.

Then Naruto got dead serious as soon as the gates opened. "Yoru-chan and I will go ahead first. Try your best to keep up with us, but don't overdo it."

With that being said, three tails of red chakra burst into life behind him, as he was enveloped in his red aura, whilst, a single tail of blue chakra whipped into existence behind the tan girl, who was rearing to go as soon as Naruto placed his feet forward. Yet despite the possibly grim situation, she still found some time for humor. "Okay Operation Desert Storm... Is a go!"

Then Naruto and Yoruichi were gone in a blur of red and blue chakra, the tow Jinchuuriki rapidly outdistancing their comrades as the sped away with the rest of their teams in hot pursuit, as the two soon became a speck on the horizon...


	37. Gaara's defenders

Gaara frowned as he gazed upon the Akatsuki member before him, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the blond man in front of him, none too pleased with the intruder. "Scram. I have no time for the likes of you."

Deidara smirked as he reached into his clay pouch getting ready for a fight, as Gaara arched a red eyebrow in surprise . "Oh I think you do...

--

Naruto and Yoruichi heard the explosions long before they felt or saw them, and the two Jinchuuriki increased their speed as they heard a particularly loud explosion. One of their own was in trouble, and if the Akatsuki was involved, then it couldn't be good. "Hurry up! I have a bad feeling about this!" He received an angry glare from Yourichi at this, the landscape blurring beneath the two of them as they ran on all fours. "Well EXCUSE me! You have one of the most powerful nine sealed in you, while I have one of the second weakest_-'No offense Nibi-_**_"None taken kitten."_**

"Sealed in-EEP!"

She gave a startled shriek as Naruto rolled his red eyes, and leaned under to the right, using his downward angle to scoop up his fellow demon container, and hoist her up onto his back, causing her to grab tightly onto his shoulders as he increased his speed, a fourth tail of chakra appearing behind him, increasing his speed tenfold as his feet rapidly pushed off the ground, making the two of them a blur of movement as he turned his steps into massive leaps, running faster and faster as he sprang off the ground, then landed again, only to us the sheer force to jump further and further, drawing an excited laugh from Yoruichi, as his body jarred from yet another concusive impact, both from the landing, AND from the shokwaves of the bombs that they were beginning to feel, as his gravity defying leaps carried themm long distances, the moonlight shining down on them as he ran with demonic speed. "Hang on Yoru-chan! We're taking the express!"

In the far off distance, rapidly becoming close distance, they saw the epic battle taking place, as Gaara masterfully manipulated his sand, to ward off the bomb wielder. But alas, the blond had a nastry ace in the hole, a deadly trump card. They heard him mumble a few words, unheard by thm due to the fact that they were so hihg up in the air, but then he dropped something, and as they looked up into the air, they saw Gaara waging war with Deidara, as the three jinchuuriki gaped in horror, recognizing that it wasa bomb. So Gaara, the only one who could really do anything about it, did.

Moments later, as he used his sand to shield the village from a particularly large bomb, the end result of his selfless action leaving him unconscious, falling from the air. And then moments later, he was snatched up by a large clay bird, the beast using its tail to grab and hold him firmly, as Deidara was riding on atop it. Yoruich felt Nartuo tremble with rage, then she looked up from the bird, then back down to her fellow Jinchurriki. And an idea popped into her head. "Toss me!"

--

Deidara never saw them coming. One minute he was on his bird and carrying Gaara off, then he heard a whipping sound, then the bird shook as someone else landed atop it. Instants later, there came huge ripping sound from its tail, followed by a triumphant male feral laugh, then a female grunt. But before he could turn to see who the attacker where as he felt his bird waver in the air nearly knocking him off the unstable creature from the sudden lack of stabilization, as he had to hold ont it for a moment. "Eh? What the-

And he turned around to find himself looking right at Naruto, who glared down at the crouched man. "Hello. Akatsuki." Then he chose that exact moment to bash Zangetsu's hilt into his face, breaking his nose from the fierce impact of the hit, and causing him to take a step back as he held a hand over his nose, stopping the bleeding. "Well what do we have here? Looks like you're trying to carry off my friend. I don't take kindly to that sorta thing."

He laughed aloud as the blond Akatsuki member lobbed a bomb right into Naruto's face... only for Naruto to move in a lightning fast motion, snatching it out of the air with his free hand, then heacing it high above his head, to explode harmlessly into the air, causing debris to rain down on him, as he laughed at the stunned expression of the blond. Then before the Akatsuki member could do anything else, Naruto smashed his fist down into the clay bird, forcing it to veer down to the right sharply, and go circle the sand village in a tight circle, eventually, bringing him close to to high rooftop of the Kazekage's mansion. "Well, it looks like this is my stop!"

Seeing his chance, he snapped off a mocking salute, removing his hand from the bird, then back-flipped off the airborne bird, landing atop the tiled roof, the impact of his landing crackling the many tiles slightly as the bird tightened its spiral, before Deidara FINALLY got control of it, and veered up at the last second, just in time for the bird to crash into the desert with a large explosion of sand as it rammed headfirst into a dune, forcing him to leap off the bird. "And he's out!"

--

(earlier)

No sooner had Yourichi given Naruto the order, then she found herself chucked up into the air, screaming upward at the bird, high in the air in a matter of moments.

But her momentum was slowing, and Naruto saw that, his red eyes going wide with fear and horror as he saw what would happen if she fell in an uncontrolled fall at this height. She would die. "Crap! She's gonna fall-

Then he sensed an unknown chakra signature behind him, and he turned around just in time to see a girl with blond hair leap over him, her brown eyes glaring down at him, as she looked down, and held out a hand in midair. Naruto had no IDEA who this was, but he got the hint, and grabbing her hand, with all his strength, went into a rapid spin, and HEAVED the blond teen up into the air after Yourichi.

She soon reached her friend, and Nauto heard Yoruichi give out a muffled shout of surprise, before she was then tossed up higher to the bird, by the unknown blond teenm who placed her hands under Yoruichi's bare feet, and pushed up with all her might, getting Yoruichi up all the way.

Naruto immediately pumped his hand into the air as soon as she landed, then laughed as she sank her now elongated claws into the bird's tail, ripping off the section that contained Gaara, and springing off after that quick decisive action. "Atta girl! That was perfect!"

Then as she was caught by her best friend, Naruto saw Deidara begin to turn around, and reach into his clay pouch, an angry expression on his face. He would have none of that. "No way pal!"

And from there, he flash stepped upward, arriving atop the bird, just in time to halt Deidara's potential bomb assault. And the rest is history...

--

Naruto sprang down from the roof, and evading dodging and jumping over the stunned sand nin that stood in the streets, not believing their eyes at the Gaara's sacrifice, then Naruto's daring rescue. But he paid them nod heed as a few people shouted thank yous to his back. Deidara had initially begun to engage him in combat once more, but he soon found himself dealing with Tsunade, who had been hot on Naruto's heels as soon as they had puased to look up at the battle.

End result, he wasn't going to be grabbing Gaara anytime soon. "But wait a sec. Don't they always travel in pairs of-

His eyes widened as the realization slammed into him. "There's another one! CRAAAAAP!"

There was another Akatsuki member here. And he was rapidly nearing Yourichi's position, whilst Naruto still had a ways to go to get there...

--

Yoruichi sucked in a ragged breath as she backflipped away from a strike by the poison tipped tail, narrowly avoiding it, as it slammed into the snad dune where she had been only moments before. Annoyed she began making seals, and an instant later, whipped a torrent of water at the giant puppet. "Water style: Screaming whirpool vortex!"

Sasori merely stood where he was, he puppet that he was encased in taking all of the damage, which only amounted to one small crack in its thick armor. "Is that all? You pitiful wench." Then Yuigto came in from the right, and smashed her fist into the things side, whilst one of Yourichi's shadow clones guarded the now stirring Gaara. "Take this!"

Nothing. It was like hitting solid metal. And it HURT!

With a shriek of pain, she pulled back her fist, and waved it up and down, as it throbbed red. "YOW! That hurt!" Then Sasori turned his cold puppet gaze on her, as the stout and short puppet that he was in turned to face her, a wooden like hand reaching for the beard that covered the mouth of his puppet. "My turn-

Then an insant later, Naruto shot up out of the ground, and whipping Zangetsu upwards, slashed right through the hand that was reaching for the beard, easily lopping the hand off in a second as he sprang out of the sand, eyes murderously red now as he glared at the puppet. "No. Now it is MY turn!"

--

Buu roared in fury as he rolled off of the blue wave of energy, the hole in his stomach fading away instantaneously. And boy was he PEEVED as he rose to his feet, pumping out the dents and scratches in his body, as he began to stalk down the hallway intent on getting his revenge for the unexpected hit. "Buu make you pay for that! BUU MAKE YOU DEAD!"

No sooner had he said this, than Cell and #13 came tearing around the corner, charging towards him as they faded in and out of view, twin blurs of movement, as they tore forward, knowing that they needed to stall for time. #13 was the one to get there first, and he laughed as his brown gloved fist dug right into Buu's face, smashing it inward, followed up by a one two kick form Cell, who buried his three toed foot into the pink muscular gut of Buu, who seemed unfazed by the hit.

But then again the green insect like android couldn't be sure, due to the fact that he couldn't see his face. But then the two androids continued their assault, and they each pulled their fist/foot out of Buu, and spinning once, turned and pumped both hands forward, pulsing a golden ki blast right into the creature, making him eat stone once more as they shoved him back several feet. "TAKE THIS!"

But seconds later, Buu popped his face out, and grabbing the Ki blast, threw it to the side, and into a wall, which shattered from the impact of ki against stone, collapsing almost instantly as he stood up once more, and cocking his head to the left, as he laughed deeply and insanely, throwinng is head back with laughter. "Hehehehe...AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He snapped his head back down now, the lust for battle more than evident in his eyes and in his voice. "This is fun! You two guys are strong! I'll have fun fighting you!"

Cell's yellow eyes narrowed as he got into one of his stolen stances, (resembles Vegeta's stance) whilst #13 cracked his neck back and forth once, left and right as he prepared for battle, before mirroring Cell's style. "Strong? Heh, you have no IDEA who're you're dealing with cowpoke. This here is gonna be the fight of yer life!"

Intrigued now, and hungry for battle, the monster stalked forward, as the two remained in their stances, a serious looks in his cold dark eyes as the two faded from view, moving faster than the eye could see, and unseen by Buu as well.

Moments later, #13 reappeared briefly, and with a smirk, he pounded thousands of right and left hooks into Buu's face, making the creature's head snap back and forth, to the left and right as he took the beating, smirking all the while as Cell soon joined in appearing above the creature, and driving his elbow into the back of Buu's pink neck, smashing him into the stone floor, and leaving a perfect indentation of himself.

An second later, Buu sprang back up, pushing up with his hands as he gave #13 a spin kick to the gut, smashing HIM into the stone, and dazing him briefly, as he turned his attention on Cell, who whipped his tail around, and grabbing Buu by the neck, threw him aside as he pulsed two green ki blasts into Buu's legs blowing them off and temporarily rendering him motionless as he went to aid his partner.

But Buu regrew his legs in a matter of moments, picking himself up slowly and deliberatley. And with a sadistic grin, prepared to face the two once more, a smirk on his face as he stared them down, the pair of androids now slightly out of breath, sweat falling from Cell's face. "This IS fun. I take my time killing you...


	38. All Out War! Cell's Desperation!

Sasori looked down at his lopped off wooden hand, and then back at Naruto, who was glaring at him murderously as he pointed his massive blade at the large puppet. "You're dead!" Sasori chuckled in that deep voice of his as his other hand swiftly yanked down the beard of his puppet, and revealed a now open jaw.

"I'm afraid that would be you."

A second later, a poison smoke shot out, and Yourichi winced as she knew that if they breathed in that stuff, they were dead meat. She closed her eyes and waited for it to hit, while Yugito stamped her foot into the sand, cursing alloud as it seemed like Naruto was screwed. "Oh crap-

But once again, Naruto proved to be FULL of surprises. Faster than the eye could see, he grabbed the smoke bomb, and heaved it back at Sasori, the purple cloud appearing as it exploded on contact with the wood, enveloping the puppet user in a cloud of the purple fog.

Naruto smirked as the puppet was lost from sight, and for a moment, it seemed that he had won the day. "Heh. Looks like you just got a taste of your own medicine."

Believing his opponent to be dead, or near dying, he made a foolish mistake.

He turned his back to his enemy, thinking that he had won.

And that foolish act cost him.

As if he had been waiting for that exact moment, that split second lowering of his guard, Sasori struck. In a blur of movement, out of the smoke, the tail of the puppet lashed out, moving incredibly fast, its jagged tip on a collision course with Naruto's back. '_Fool. NEVER turn your back to your opponent until you have made certain he is no longer alive. Now you'll pay the price for letting down your guard.'_

Naruto had only a split second to react, and the only warning he received was a shout from Gaara. "Uzumaki! Behind you! His tail!"

Then Naruto heard the wind whipping off the tail, and that told him an attack was coming. "Crap! I let my guard down!"

FAST!

Time seemed to slow as he began to turn, spinning on one heel and kicking up sand, as a scowl appeared on his features, drawing his red eyes narrow as he hissed in surprise, swinging his blade around to guard-

But not fast enough, as he only managed to spin halfway, and the tip of the tail scratched through his sleeve, drawing blood. Luckily, he had avoided a fatal injury, and before Sasori's tail could whip at him again, he had gotten Zangetsu around, and now the giant butcher like sword grinded against the steel/wood of Sasori's tail, drawing sparks here and there as he clashed against it.

But oddly enough, he found his strength fading, as if it was being sapped from his body. _'What the-_

Then frowned as he heard the puppet began to laugh, then soon found out why, as pain coursed through his body, the sheer intensity of it nearly forcing him to his knees. "Crap. It was poison tipped. You use poison techniques."

The purple smoke then cleared, revealing Sasori's puppet smirking, the facial gesture making him all the more terrifying, as his face looked like a demented scarecrow. "Ah, I see you catch on quick...Kyuubi vessel." Naruto hissed in surprise at that, his eyes going wide with shock that he somehow knew. "How did you-

He was ignored, as the puppet swiveled its head to look at Yoruichi and Yugito who were both helping a now awake Gaara to his feet. "And it would seem that those two each have half of the Nibi sealed within them. Looks like we'll be getting three Jinchuuriki, for the price of one."

Naruto snarled in anger as he pushed against the tail, the wood and metal creaking against his mighty weapon as they clashed, whilst inwardly he was fighting the poison's effects that were trying to shut down his systems, and force him into unconciousness, making him an easy target for capture.

But poison or not, Sasori did not know of Naruto's iron will. He never gave up, even when things seemed hopless for him. And despite the grimace of pain on his face, he ground out the words, speaking through his teeth, as his expression turned murderous. "I... don't... think... so! It'll take more-

He bared his fangs as three tails of red chakra burst into life behind him, bringing his power to unimaginable levels, increasing his strength, and forcing back the deadly toxin as he gripped the handle of Zangetsu tighter, the force of his grip drawing blood from the palm of his hands as he held the hilt in a death grip. "Than poison to stop me!"

But then Sasori's lack of focus proved deadly, as with one swing of Zangetsu, and a quick burst of chakra from Kushina, gave Naruto the strength he needed to smash aside the tail, twisting and bending the wood at an awkward angle, and rendering it useless in this fight.

Needless to say, Sasori was surprised. Casting a glance at the now useless tail, he sighed in annoyance, masking it, as he turned back to look on Naruto. "Humph. It seems that you're stronger than you look-

Then he saw that Naruto was smirking, and it made him uneasy, causing a frown to form on his face, whilst the puppet just stared at Naruto blankly. "What's so amusing? With that poison in your system, you don't have long to live. I'd be worried if I were you."

Naruto merely smirked as the sand exploded behind him, showering them both in the gravely grains second later, as Gaara was now fully recovered, and looking for payback. "This won't kill me. I have to much to do. I have precious and important people depending on me. Which means-

Sasori looked up as the rain began to intensify, turning from grains, to sharp pellets of hail, and then Gaara, who had begun gathering sand above the two of them, slapped both hands down against the ground, and let loose his attack, whilst the very sand itself reached up to ensnare Sasori's feet, keeping the puppet and its master in place, as the deadly hail fell, now becoming long shafts of hardened sand. _'I can't move. Looks like I let my guard down this time..._

"Sand Rain!"

Naruto however had no such thing holding HIM in place, and he promptly sprang backwards out of the way, as the rain concentrated on Sasori, and whilst the Jinchuuriki got out of range, allowing the deadly sand to rain down on the puppet, causing the wood to eventually begin to crack slightly under the constant pummeling.

Then he heard the sound of rapid footsteps, and knew only one other person who possessed enough speed to catch up to them so fast.

He cast Gaara a sidelong look as she tore past, and the Kazekage shuddered a bit as he saw that Sasori was her intended target. "I almost feel sorry for him."

Naruto shrugged as the sand stopped falling, but still held the puppet in place, now fully bogged down with sand. "Don't be. He's getting what he dserves.

Moments later, Sasori now watched from within his puppet, as a pink and red blur came tearing towards him, and NOW he was surprised, as he felt this puppet shatter from an inhumanly powerful punch, followed by a triumphant, "CHA! I got him!"

Annoyed, he watched his puppet shatter, but was then held captive by a cocoon of sand, courtesy of Gaara, who was now fully concious, and NONE too happy with said Akatsuki member, as he raised the coffin of sand into the air, still supported by Yoruich and Yugito, as Naruto stood off to one side, on Yoruichi's left. "This is the end for you."

Gaara closed his hand into a fist now, beginning to tighten the sand around the shattered remains of the puppet, and its master who was hidden within it.

"Sand Burial!"

--

Android #13 sucked in a ragged breath as was smacked into a wall, leaving a perfect indent of himself in the rock, and leaving him stuck in the stone, as his impact had firmly wedged him in, his hands stuck at his sides, his legs locked together, preventing any means of escape.

Enraged at his helplessness, he shook his head from side to side, the only part of him that was free, while his hands, mere inches from his pockets, and the parts that would grant him his super form, were completely immobile. His silver hair hung in his face, obscuring the left half of his face, his cap lost in the fierce fight that seemed like it had been going on for hours.

Cell had been buried under a mountain of rubble long ago, and alone against the monstrously powerful Buu, #13 had not fared too well. Buu appeared out of the smoke at that instant, and #13 visibly gulped."Dang it. We're gonna end up in pieces at this rate."

Buu however, and for some reason, stopped his slow advance, to standing less than a foot in front of him, laughing insanely as the monster was now confident of his victory. "Buu make you dead now."

#13 was too tired and exhausted to move, and he knew full well he couldn;t get away, as Super Buu held up a pink hand, a sphere of pinkish/purple energy glowing within it, then brought said right hand mere inches from his face. "Say goodbye."

But just before he blasted the weary android into oblivion, Cell tore out of the rubble a flash of yellow ki, moving faster than the eye could see, a blur of orange green and black as he rushed to the aid of his comrade.

Instants later, his socked Buu hard in the jaw with a brutal right hook, and smirked as the pink freak's face contorted in pain, and stretched from the blow. Seconds later, the sheer momentum of the hit took over, and Buu was yet again, sent flying down the hall, roaring his fury as his fun was delayed. "Buu make you pay for that!"

Cell smirked as Buu went through one of the remaining intact walls, his angry shouts growing fainter as he flew back, whilst his now thick tail lashed calmly from side to side, while he seemed as fresh as a daisy, sparks crackling around him to indicate that. He was now somehow in his second form, and as soon as he had realized that, the now reformed android had burst out and clocked the Majin monster with said punch.

"Huh? What was that about goodbye?" He defiantly brought his hands to his sides now, his now blue eyes sparking with anger as the earth began to shake, showing off his power, and raising it as high as it could go, knowing Buu would be back any moment now, hungry for a good fight.

And he intended to give him one. "I'm still getting warmed up here."

Then he looked over his shoulder, and as if on cue, the rock holding #13 shattered, freeing the silver haired android, and the first thing he did with his new freedom was jam both hands into his pockets, and pull out the parts.

Cell turned back to look down the corridor, as #13 pressed the additional machinery into his body, and a smirk was on both their faces. "Shall we continue?" Once more Buu burst out of nowhere, smashing a hole in the roof, and charging forward the instant he fell, and his feet hit the ground.

#13 was more than ready as his skin turned blue, and his muscles began to swell, his sivler hair standing on end, and becoming red now, whilst his eyes turned yellow. "This time its for real. We're going all out!"

Then they two newly powered up androids shot forward, and the battle was joined as the slammed into Buu head on, creating a massive explosion of white light...

--

Gero staggered backwards, and nearly fell on his butt, as the base shook. "I was afraid of this. Cell and #13 have been forced to power up to hold of Buu." He cast a quick glance to the newly awakened #18, who was now tending to a nasty burn wound on Janemba's back, the demon hissing in pain as she rubbed salve onto it.

She glared at him, her cold light blue eyes, boring into his yellow. "You big baby. That didn't hurt."

He snorted and turned his head away from her, closing his eyes as he did so.

Pan giggled at the antics of the prideful demon.

But Gero knew that they had to leave.

Now.

Raising a small radio device to his ear, he spoke into a small black phone. "#17. We need to get out of here. Now. Meet us at the exit."

He got a surprised curse, then the sound of multiple ki blasts, before the teenager responded. "Okay old man! But I might be a little late!"

"Just make sure you don't die."

There was silence for a moment, followed by a roar of anger from the android, then the sound of fists, and kicks flying. "Roger."

Then the line went dead.

Gero turned to the ragged crew before him, and sighed as Pan checked up on Broly, who was now standing under his own power, thanks to Gero's latest creation, the senzu bean. "Everyone, its time to abandon ship."

Broly opened his mouth to protest, but Gero held up a hand, interrupting him. "I already have the plans." The base shook again, more violently this time. "Now we must go!"


End file.
